Scamp Draken
by Sonicbronyuniversez
Summary: Imagine Johnny Test if Scamp was the main character, and wasn't anywhere near as selfish, even if he had that trait of selfishness. That's essentially what I intend on making with this. It sounds like a lot of fun, especially since I love Scamp's movie. And If you're wondering, I'm neutral on Johnny Test. Anyway, I'll try my best to make Scamp to where you'll at least tolerate him.
1. Wild and Free Part one

**Disclaimer:** So this is Lady and the Tramp in cartoon form, and it's pretty similar to Johnny test, only much more the first season rather than all the other ones. In season one, the characters spoke more calmly and had more character to them, making them much more likable. So that's how I plan to have everything here. For anyone who's curious, Scamp is similar to Johnny, but he's also good hearted and puts his allies first. I'll try my best to make this worth your time. Enjoy!

* * *

Scamp Draken

Season one Episode one: Wild and free Part one

* * *

The town of New Haven, Connecticut was shown in the background as lively music played during the instrumental song. A young Terrier/Spaniel puppy was seen looking around as his owner pulled him up with a friendly tone. "Cmon Scamp. We can't stay behind."

Scamp walked up to his father with a sour voice. "I'm pretty sure that's illegal."

"Same here; Good thing he can't understand us or we'd be dead." Tramp chuckled as the family continued to walk through the town.

The family then walked up to an elderly woman who the male owner greeted. "Ah, Aunt Sarah. A pleasure to see you. You're coming for the fourth of July festival, right?"

"Oh, of course." Aunt Sarah said softly. "My kitties just love the fireworks." The kitties peek out of the bag and look at Scamp devilishly, and he stuck his tounge out at them, quickly returning it in an instant. "Well I'll be on my way now."

"Goodbye Aunt Sarah." The female owner said.

"Goodbye." The male owner said and then they all walked off again.

Scamp looked around and hoped for something exciting to happen. He saw a bunch of decorations and got excited for the festival tonight, hoping it wouldn't be a total bore fest. He then saw a family taking a picture and got an idea, running over jumping in front of it at the last second. He then ran off with the town giving him polite and friendly looks, seeming to enjoy his jokester personality. 'Good thing I have a super long leash or that wouldn't have flown by so easily.'

The bakery and a couple other shops were shown as Scamp looked at them, with the viewers seeing a jewelry store and building that looked like a dog school, which Scamp seemed to detest upon his expression. 'At least it's not an obedience school.' Scamp and his family arrived home and Scamp grabbed a flag from a flower pot, which the male owner took out of his mouth when picking him up. The male owner then tapped it on his nose, making him smile, and put it back. An elderly Scottish terrier and an elderly Bloodhound were seen watching from their own house, smiling as Scamp and his family went inside.

Scamp peeked out and gave a peace sign outside, walking inside afterwards, making the Bloodhound and Scottish terrier chuckle.

* * *

Scamp was seen booting up one of his video games and he then ran over to the couch and sat down on it. He started playing his video game and seemed to be enjoying it. One of his sister's, a Cocker spaniel about his age, jumped onto the couch next to him. "Is the game on yet Scamp?"

"Not yet Danielle." Scamp continued to play his game with joy and investment. Danielle continued to watch him while being interested in the game.

Another one of Scamp's sisters was seen performing a science experiment near the couch. She put a blue liquid into a capsule and adjusted her safety goggles. The power suddenly went out as Scamp tossed his controller to a pillow, looking at his sister with upset slight whining in his voice. "Annette, I didn't save. I'll have to restart the whole level now."

Annette removed her goggles and took off her lab coat, speaking in an intelligent and humble tone. "Sorry Scamp. Must've been an overdosage."

"An overdosage is right!" The siblings looked to see Scamp's last sister walking down the stairs in a fit of rage. "I've been drying my hair for five seconds and suddenly the power goes out. It takes at least ten to (Points to her head) make it as good as I do!"

"Relax Colette. You don't have to look amazing all the time." Annette said as she then turned to Scamp. "Just look at Scamp. He doesn't care and avoids it so much that he looks like a fully formed yet grossed out parasite."

"So that's five stages of more beauty than you." Scamp roasted, which Annette brushed off and went back to her work. "You got wrecked girl. Don't deny it."

* * *

The male owner was seen putting a metal bucket of water on the kitchen counter. He then called over to the puppies. "Puppies! Bath time!"

Collette didn't hesitate and walked off with beauty in her posture, with Danielle rolling off the couch. Annette put her experiment on hold as the girls joined Collette. "This is gonna be it girls. He'll finally notice how I'll become a queen."

Scamp rolled his eyes and walked over to the window, hopping onto an ottoman and looking outside and groaning with annoyance. "I hate baths."

"That's just the way things are Scamp." Scamp's father was seen walking over to him. "When you live in a house, you gotta stay clean."

"Ha. Well not me." Scamp said, sounding pretty darn cocky. "Good thing too. I'm clearly a wild dog." Scamp saw a dalmatian about his age that seemed to be a friend of his, as he waved to him and the dalmatian waved back with a smile.

"Too bad you can't see Danny until you get bathed." Scamp's father said as he picked Scamp up, making him annoyed. Scamp managed to get out of his father's grasp and blind him playfully with a scarf.

"And Tramp is down, and unable to see me." Scamp said aloud as he grabbed a hat and started chewing it up, which caught Annette's attention, as she rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"Scamp." Scamp looked at his male owner, who spoke in a somewhat upset voice. "Look what you did (Picks up the hat) to my favorite hat." Scamp rolled his eyes. "I've told you once and I told you (Touches Scamp with the hat.) plenty of times. No." The owner puts his hat on the rack and then picks up Scamp with a smile. "Never mind that though." Scamp starts squirming as he bites his owner's hand softly, making him flinch a bit. "Ow. Don't bite my hand."

Collette was seen snickering as she looked up at Scamp. "What're you gonna do this time Scamp? Rip an egg fart? Pee in the tub? Your call."

"Shut up Collette." Scamp snarked as his owner than started washing him, much to his dismay as he made some failed attempts to escape. 'God. I hate it when Jim dear does this. If I was the president then I'd ban ALL baths.'

Jim dear finished washing Scamp and then took him out to dry him off, only for Scamp to shake the water off himself. Jim dear laughed at this and looked to see that Scamp had walked off. Scamp went over to the dog phone and gave in a call, which Danny was then shown on the other line. "Hey Danny. You wanna hang at my place? I have an idea on how we can stop the mole people that've been taking people's stuff lately."

"Eh, I'm not so sure about that Scamp." Danny seemed a bit worried about what the mole people would do to him and Scamp. "What if they blind us down there?"

"They're not gonna blind us Danny; Now get on over here so we can get some pictures taken." Scamp was clearly determined to get the mole people.

"Fine." Danny sighed. "But it's your fault if we get captured."

"Of course dude." Danny hung up and Scamp ran off to find the camera his dad bought for himself. He went into the closet and found the camera on the top shelf.

Scamp started climbing on the shelves until Tramp grabbed him by his neck fur and pulled him down, setting him down gently while scolidng him softly. "Scamp, that could've been dangerous."

"I just wanna use your camera to stop the mole people." Scamp said, seeming rather jerkish as he did.

"Sorry Scamp, but no can do." Tramp said as he then leaned down to Scamp's ear and whispered. "Touch it, and die." Scamp flinched at those words and Tramp looked back at him.

"Dad, can you do me a favor and not make death threats?" Scamp said, being a bit creeped out by Tramp's words.

"It's not intended as a threat Scamp." Tramp said with concern. "I just can't risk you breaking another thing of mine, or your own bones. We all know what happened with the wooden chair you chewed up."

A cutaway happened to where Jim dear sat down in his chair, only for it to collapse on him. Scamp and the other dogs were seen watching as Tramp gave Scamp a stern look. Scamp shrugged and went back to eating his food as the cutaway ended.

"That was one time dad." Scamp protested. "If I was out in the wild, (Heads outside) I'd touch anything I wanted to." Scamp went outside as Tramp sighed, knowing how similar he was to Scamp at his age.

"If only he knew how dangerous the outside world REALLY was." Tramp walked off with worry, hoping that Scamp would see the truth eventually.

* * *

Scamp was seen lying down on the dog house in the back yard, looking up at the sky with frustration. Danny jumped over Scamp's fence and walked over to him, curious to why he was so down. "Everything okay Scamp?"

"It would be a lot faster to ask if NOTHING was okay." Scamp deadpanned as he then rolled down the dog house, lying down next to it. "I'm sick of this place. I always have to bathe, I can't have any fun without supervision, I can't hunt the mole people, what can I do?"

"They're just looking out for you Scamp." Danny said in a caring voice. "Some families have limitations."

Scamp stood up and walked past Danny. "Well thanks for trying Danny, (Looks back at Danny) but I can't stay cooped up here forever. (Looks at the fence) One day my friend, I'll be as wild and free as I want."

Just then, Scamp and Danny heard barking and looked at each other with nods. The two of them looked to see a bunch of dogs running away from the dog catcher. Scamp became interested and continued to watch, with Danny hoping they'd be okay. The dog catcher caught the Boston Terrier with his net. "Ha! Gotya." The Boston Terrier cut a string on the net and climbed out, angering the dog catcher. "Hey now, that cost me-"

Just then, a Pomeranian Mix about Scamp and Danny's age bit the dog catcher's pants. "Hey, you let go of that now!" The Pomeranian tugged on the pants and made the dog catcher fall over, leading to a muscular Doberman and Rottweili mix bit onto the dog catcher's shirt, worrying him. "Uh-oh." The Doberman threw the dog catcher over to a wall, making him crash into it.

The Pomeranian walked over to the dog catcher, nodding to the others as she got up to his face. She turned her backside to him and smirked as her butt was shown just a couple feet away. "Next time you try to catch us buddy, talk to the butt." The Pomeranian ripped a three second rotten egg fart into the dog catcher's face (pffffft). The other dogs cheered as the Doberman spoke up when walking up to her. "And that's just one more reason you're my girl."

"As I said before, I'm not your girl." The Pomeranian said as she walked off, with Scamp spotting the dog catcher's hat and picking it up. He handed it to the Pomeranian when she walked over, gaining a slight nose nudge, making him flinch and smile a bit.

"Hey kid, why don't you join us?" The Doberman said, with Scamp looking back and frowning.

"I, can't."

"Ah, family's got ya?" The Doberman said, and Scamp nodded his head yes. "Yeah, I was never a big fan of them. Come to the junkyard if ya change your mine, and I might let you join. Keyword being, might." Scamp nodded as the Doberman signaled everyone else to head off, with all of them running off.

The Pomeranian stopped and looked back to Scamp, winking to him and running off. Scamp then felt something warm, yet odd somewhere underneath his stomach and looked down at it, with Danny looking as well and what they looked at was shown off screen. Scamp gave a confused to look at what he saw, as did Danny as Scamp spoke. "Wow. That's a new one." Scamp looked over to where the Pomeranian ran off to, wanting to go where she and the other dogs went. He looked to Danny with a determined look. "We gotta get to that junkyard dude." Danny gained a worried look as Scamp ran off.

* * *

Scamp and Danny finished up what looked like some statues of them, seeming to be them playing baseball. Danny walked over to Scamp, who was just finishing the sculpture of him. "Are you sure this is gonna work Scamp? We're the worst players on our team and there's no way they'd buy this."

"And why do you say that?" Some of the wax on the sculptures started to slide off, showing how hot the day was. Scamp gained a blank face and sighed. "Yeah, I see your point." Scamp and Danny walked over to the dog house and hopped on top of it, with Scamp helping Danny up when he got up. "Still, that's not gonna stop me. If not all of them fall for it, then at least Danielle will.

"Let's hope you're right." Danny said with a worried expression as Scamp put his front paws below his foot, giving him a boost over the fence as he stepped on them. Scamp hopped up to the top of the fence and climbed over it, landing next to Danny as he did. The two friends high fived and ran off, ready for what the wild and free world had in store for them. "So where to first?"

"Well that Doberman dude said to meet him at the junkyard." Scamp replied, remembering what the junkyard had offered to him. "Maybe we could try there." Scamp and Danny headed off in hopes that they would find the junkyard. The Boston Terrier from earlier was seen hiding behind a wall, spying on Scamp and Danny. He picked up a phone and gave someone a call.

* * *

Scamp and Danny walked around town at nighttime, looking around for some food. Scamp saw an alley and looked into it, spotting some trash cans. He turned to Danny, who instantly dejected. "No way dude. I'm not goin that low."

Scamp rolled his eyes and looked into the alley again, spotting the Pomeranian from before. He smiled and walked over to her, hoping he could look cool. He then went up to the trash can next to the one the Pomeranian was in. He peeked inside and ended up with a banana peel on his muzzle when peeking out. "Pretty good pickin."

The Pomeranian looked at Scamp and instantly caught onto his act, decided to play around with him for a bit. "I can see you know your way around an alley."

"Sure do." Scamp said with a humble posture. "First class street dog right here." Danny face palmed at Scamp's pathetic attempts to impress the Pomeranian.

"Then I guess this is your diploma; (Touches Scamp's collar) From the school of hard knocks." The Pomeranian was clearly flirting.

"Uh, yep. Just graduated." Scamp lied, and then the Pomeranian nodded and walked over to some standing trash cans.

"Then you must know this move." The Pomeranian said as she walked over to an end of the trash cans. "Any street dog would." The Pomeranian jumped onto a dumpster and then jumped onto a trash can, knocking it over as she landed. "I can also do a back flip, but I don't wanna preassure you."

Scamp acted all cocky as he spoke and walked over to the start of the Pomeranian's course. "Pssh. That's kid stuff." Scamp jumped onto the dumpster, being somewhat troubleless when doing so. He then ran on it and jumped over to the trash can the Pomeranian hadn't landed on, tripping on it and having the trash can land on him.

Danny rolled his eyes as he walked over to Scamp, with the Pomeranian giggling and walking over to him. "So I guess you have your own style don't you (Kicks the trash can off of Scamp with her hind legs) tenderfoot."

Scamp chuckled nervously as Danny leaned off of his head. "Yeah, Scamp's one of those cocky kids who tries his best to impress."

Scamp gave Danny a glare until the Pomeranian grabbed his collar. "Well my name's Angel. Yours?"

Scamp grabbed Angel's paw and held it gracefully. "Names Scamp." Scamp kissed Angel's paw, making her giggle and smile at him.

"You're one who knows what a lady likes." Angel walked off and smiled back at Scamp. "The junkyard's calling your name." Angel ran off with Scamp appearing to be smitten for her, with Danny catching onto it.

* * *

Scamp and Danny walked through the streets and looked for a place to sleep. Scamp saw that Danny was starting to get pretty cold, having less fur than Scamp's breed did. He saw an old blanket and walked over to it, grabbing it and walking back to Danny. He then put the blanket over Danny to warm him up, making the Dalmatian smile. The two of them continued to search as the Doberman watched them from above the junkyard pile. He turned to the Sheepdog from earlier, who turned a light onto Scamp and Danny.

Scamp and Danny looked up and saw the junkyard dogs surrounding them, with Scamp acting brave when confronting them. "Alright dudes, what's with the searchlights?" The junkyard dogs walked up to Scamp, with the Afghan Hound sniffing Scamp's rear end, making him uncomfortable. "Hey hey hey, watch it."

The Afghan Hound gets a foul sent and backs away with a slight chuckle. "Well now, aren't you a sneaky one."

"Silent but deadly girl." Scamp fist bumped the Afghan hound, and he then turned to the Doberman. "Question, answer, now."

The Doberman laughed at Scamp's bravery, leaning down to him. "Sorry for the entry buddy. We take this stuff seriously. Names Buster. You two?"

"Scamp."

"Danny."

"Well then. Pleasure to have you two aboard." The Doberman said as he signaled the British Terrier to turn off the light, which he did with a slingshot. "You, are comin aboard, right?" Scamp nodded his head yes, with Danny shrugging in confusion. "Okay then. You two spend the night here with Angel over there, and I'll test you in the morning." Scamp and Danny nodded as they walked off with Angel, with Buster bringing the others into a huddle. "Okay boys. Now here's the plan."

Scamp, Danny, and Angel walk up to Angel's little hut, with Angel hopping in first. "I'm warning you two. I'm a sleep farter, and my butt can rip some nasty ones."

"You and me both." Scamp playfully snarked as he hopped in with Danny, all three of them laughing at the snark. "Seriously though. My sisters hate it to no end."

* * *

The night sky was shown to be raining, with the wax sculptures Scamp and Danny made being finished because of it. Scamp's mother saw it raining outside from the couch and nodded to Tramp, heading off to call Scamp and Danny inside. She went out from the doggy door to the back and looked at the statues. "Scamp; Danny." Scamp's mother became confused when she saw the sculptures melting. 'Lady, don't you dare take this as reality.' Lady walked over to the sculptures and poked one of them, revealing the washed up wax on it. 'Great. Scamp must've run off.'

Lady ran inside with fear and ran up to Tramp after drying off. "Tramp! Scamp and Danny aren't outside!"

"What!?" Tramp jumped down, fearing for his life where the two could be. Especially Scamp, being the kid's father and all. "What do you mean?"

"I went outside to call them in and all I saw was two wax sculptures." Lady explained. "I honestly don't know how they kept it up for so long, but if It'd looked more closely then I'd know straight away that those sculptures were standing still. Scamp's creative, but he's not the brightest." Lady sighed of guilt, finding herself to be an idiot for not seeing Scamp's fakes.

Tramp looked outside and hoped that Scamp hadn't been dognapped, knowing his son's love for danger. He became determined to find his son and looked at Lady with a serious look. "We'll find Scamp and Danny. Even if it means getting colds outselves." Lady nodded and ran upstairs to inform their owners of the situation, not wanting to wait another minute.

* * *

The next day

* * *

Scamp was seen waking up at the Junkyard as he walked out of Angel's hut and he then looked around. He then looked and saw a skate ramp and walked over to his backpack with excitement, opening it quietly, as to not wake Danny and Angel, and pulling out his skateboard that he had Annette make for him. He pressed a button that turned it fron box mode, to normal board mode, and he then walked off with it. He then heard a punk female voice that was seeming to mock him. "Didn't expect to see YOU sleeping here."

Scamp became confused and then walked over to the skate ramp, seeing a female husky that irritated him a bit. "Oh. Hey Lucy."

Lucy skated up to the top of the ramp and leaned onto her board. "Yeah, you know I'd be here Scamp. Or maybe you didn't. (Looks away) I'm tight with Buster, he lets me come here when my lameo parents aren't watching meo."

"Meo isn't even a word." Scamp stated calmly.

"Maybe for YOU it isn't." Lucy said, pointing to Scamp in a cocky manner. "Honestly though, if it wasn't for my money job being tight, I'd own this park, AND it's residents."

"I'm pretty sure that's illegal." Scamp said bluntly as he walked onto the track, heading up to the top from the stairs. 'God, what is it with shows and making their Lucy into a snot nosed jerk?'

"Fair warning Scamp, you may wanna make it quick." Lucy said with a smirk. "Buster doesn't like newbies skating on his ramps."

"Pssh. I don't care if he doesn't want this." Scamp said, sounding cocky as he stood up. "You know me Lucy. I go wherever I want, do whatever I please, whenever I wanna do it, and no one, is gonna, stop me."

"Oh, is that so?" Scamp and Lucy looked down to see Buster giving a smirk to them.

"Try me." Scamp demanded, and he then skated over to the other side, tripping over his board afterwards. The board landed on his head (Good thing he had a helmet on.) and over to Lucy, who stepped on it while laughing at him.

"Try me is right. Try and watch you fail!" Lucy mocked, making Scamp groan as he took his board back.

"Funny you should be saying that, since your board is likely made out of the moss you live in." Scamp shot back at Lucy, making her flinch as he walked off.

"I hate you!" Lucy shouted as Scamp jumped down and looked at her.

"Yeah, and I hate you too!"

"You two havin trouble with something?" Scamp turned to Buster and nodded his head yes.

"She's been my rival ever since I came to that dog school." Scamp explained. "If I didn't feel bad for her poor as heck family, I'd sock her."

"Yeah, that can be troublesome." Buster walked off and signaled Scamp to come with him. "Cmon kid. We got your first test today." Scamp nodded and walked on after Buster, hoping to pass the test.

* * *

Scamp and the others were seen walking with Scamp talking to Danny and Angel. "So this should be interesting. Can't wait to see what Buster has planned."

"It could be vicious Scamp." Danny implied. "Don't forget though, the mole people could be the obstecle."

"Mole people?" Angel asked in confusion.

"Oh, Scamp thinks there are mole people stealing a bunch of people's stuff." Danny explained. "We've lost a lot of cheeseburgers to them."

"Yeah, I figured you'd get fast food from those collars alone." Buster said as he walked proudly. "Tell me. What's the good stuff like?"

"Have you ever had a random food, but combined it with sizzling, tasty patty meat, and topped it off with a topping of your choice?" Buster started drooling at Scamp's explination, knowing that this burger had to be good. "Yeah dude. It's that good."

Scamp and the others arrived at what looked like a giant bulldog's den, as Buster pointed into it after stopping his drooling. "See that Scamp?" Scamp nodded and Buster became interested in how he'd fail. "Go in there, and steal something from Reggie and bring it out."

"That's it?" Scamp said with cockiness, and he then went in and looked back. "Next time give me a challenge. Ha. (Walks onward) I could pass this faster than a hedgehog with random emeralds to help with a super form." Buster snickered at Scamp's cockiness as Scamp then saw Reggie's face, stealing the can from under him. 'Dang. He's a heavy sleeper to ignore my words.' The others smiled and gave Scamp some thumbs up, making him feel even more overconfident. "Yeah, that's right. Bravest puppy in the wild dog not so west wild west."

Buster and the other junkyard dogs laughed a bit at Scamp's joke, with Angel giggling and smiling at it, making him smile. Danny became worried, as he knew what was coming. "Angel, just note that Scamp isn't the best in our class."

Angel took that to mind as Scamp continued to make himself worth while to the junkyard dogs. "Yeah, that's right baby. (Walks over to a piece of wood) And I'm even gonna take what looks like something he breaks stuff with." The guard dogs cheered softly as Scamp continued to make himself look cool. "Yeah, and I'm even gonna draw I'm a fat loser on his back." Scamp walked over to a paint jar and walked to the side of Reggie everyone could see, writing I'm a fat loser and making them cheer. He looked back and decided to take it a step further than he needed to. "Yeah, and I'm so awesome that I'm even gonna take one of his teeth!"

Buster and the other junkyard dogs became shocked, with Danny face palming and Angel fearing what could happen. Scamp walked over to Reggie's mouth, not noticing Buster's warnings to stop, and opened up his front lip. He fake gagged at Reggie's breath and grabbed onto one of Reggie's teeth, pulling it out with ease. 'Wow. Pretty weak jaw.' Scamp walked back over to the others as Reggie grabbed his hind leg, standing up and glaring at him.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Reggie growled as Scamp looked at the tooth, chuckling as he tried to reason.

"Oh, this? Nah, this wasn't stolen by me." Scamp said, knowing how much trouble he was about to be in. "I was simply just trying to return this after I saw an elder Scottish Terrier stealing it. And he's totally not my dad."

Reggie gave a blank look to Scamp, not buying his story. "Not buyin it kid." Just then, Reggie got hit with a hammer, making him go savage.

Buster gave a blank look to the elderly mongrel, who shrugged, as Reggie swatted Scamp through the fence. "Yep. I deserved that."

"Darn straight!" Buster said, calling Scamp out on his stupidity. Reggie then swatted the other junkyard dogs away, with Angel making a break for it. Danny assisted Scamp in getting up, with him instantly going after Angel.

"Scamp, wait!" Danny shouted as he then chased after Scamp. "We should plan this one!"

Scamp looked around and saw a parked car, jumping onto it and then jumping right onto Reggie. Angel saw this as Scamp moved Reggie's ear to the side, making him crash into a garbage pile as he jumped off. He grabbed onto a lamppost and slid down it, with him and Angel looking at Reggie. Reggie glared at Scamp, who gave a sneer to him and pointed to the side. Reggie saw the dog catcher, who caught him in a giant net. "Ah, Reggie. No way you're escapin THIS time!" The dog catcher threw Reggie into the truck and then closed the door, walking up to the driver's seat afterwards.

The dog catcher drove off as Angel walked up to Scamp, grateful that he rescued him. Even if he did somewhat cause Reggie's savageness. "You, saved my life."

"It's what I do in this show and or story." Scamp said, just as Danny arrived and high fived him, then punching him in the arm for his stupidity. Scamp then looked at the back of the truck as Buster and the others walked up to them. "Should we go back and save him? He'd still be fine if he didn't get hit with that hammer."

"That one my friend, isn't comin back soon." Buster implied. "Still. This showed me that we'll need another test. Something less...risk creating."

Scamp shrugged, fine with what Buster had in store for him. "Whatever you say dude." Buster tried to unlock the door until Scamp got an idea, jumping off of Buster and lifting the lock with his nose. The door opened with Buster being impressed by Scamp's skills, walking off with the others.

Scamp looked back at Reggie's home space, wondering if the junkyard life was really for him. "You, coming tenderfoot?" Scamp saw Angel looking back at him and jumped down, walking confidently, until he tripped over a plank and hit his face on the fence.

Scamp looked as Angel giggled, and he then walked super fast over to her and talked nervously. "I, hit the, thingy." Scamp walked on ahead, with Angel walking on after him in hopes that he wouldn't get himself in danger again. Scamp and Danny were seen looking at each other with concern, hoping the next test wouldn't almost get anyone killed. Or at least not hurt anyone they cared about. They looked on ahead, with Scamp feeling like he lost something.

* * *

To be continued


	2. Wild and Free Part two

Scamp Draken

Season one Episode two: Wild and Free Part two

* * *

Scamp skateboards onto the screen and jumps off, kicking his board up and leaning on it as he turns to the audience. "Anyone who read the first chapter should know what happened, so no reason to explain it all here. (Pulls out phone) Just to be fair though, I'll show you (Shows the audience a picture of Scamp taking Reggie's tooth) this picture."

"I still can't believe you were that stupid." Danny said as he walked out onto the screen. "That dude could've literally eaten you."

"But he didn't." Scamp said as he then cheered when skating off, making Danny sigh as he walked after him.

* * *

Annette, Collette, and Danielle were seen going out the back doggie door one at a time, starting with Annette, who was worried and spoke with fear. "Why did Scamp have to be so stupid? There's no way he can survive out there without being kidnapped."

"It's technically dognapped, and he totally brought that onto himself." Collette said with brattiness, walking out as Danielle followed.

"Oh god; he's gonna get it." Danielle laughed as she walked over to her sisters. "Imagine if Jim dear gave him a slipper right across his great, big, fat-"

"Let me stop you there Danielle." Lady spoke up calmly. "Scamp may have done something dangerous last night, but he's still a puppy, AND your brother. The chances of him getting beaten are unlikely."

"I know that mom. I just wanna see him get slipper smacked." Dannielle stated, making Lady sigh with slight annoyance.

"With that out of the way, you all clearly know what your brother did, so now we're going out to find him." Tramp said with seriousness. "He must've seen a chance to get that wild and free life he's always wanted. Let's just hope he's okay." Tramp looks at the wax sculptures of Scamp and Danny. "After all, Scamp may not be the brightest, but he's still crafty."

"That was mostly just you guys being dunces." Annette stated bluntly with snark. "If you'd simply been smart enough to see that the sculptures hadn't been moving since they were made, thne we would've been long on Scamp's trail by now."

"Riiiiight." Tramp continued, getting back to the main topic. "Still, we can find him no problem." Tramp walks off for a bit. "Your old pop's got it in him way more than any kid." Tramp ran to the dog house and tried to jump on it, collapsing as he did and laughing. "Well, I'm a little rusty nowadays."

Annette, Collette, and Danielle look at their father with Collette speaking up. "If we never see Scamp again, can I have his mirror?" Annette and Danielle give Collette blank stares, making her confused. "Too soon?" Annette and Danielle nodded as the three sisters then headed off with their parents, hoping that Scamp would still be alive when they found him.

* * *

Scamp was seen lying down under a tree with Danny, talking boldly about his next test. "After I pass that next test, I'll be the best junkyard dog there ever was Danny; just everyone watch."

"That's pretty presumptuous dude." Danny said as he sat up. "Don't forget that Buster's testing you. You'd have to try super hard to beat him."

"Don't get too ahead of yourself kiddies." Scamp and Danny looked to see the Irish Wolfhound coming out from behind the tree. "There are some dogs that even Buster can't top. One anyway."

Scratchy came up with a nod as Ruby walked around him with a seductive voice. "With the potential and hot bod, you could get close though."

Scamp gave a blank face to Ruby as he then snarked. "What's it like being a pedophile?"

Ruby shrugged, brushing off Scamp's words as the Irish Wolfhound spoke up. "You wanna know the kind of the junkyard dogs?"

"Sure thing Sparky. Knock yourself out." Danny said with interest, with Scamp nodding his head yes.

"That king of the junkyard dogs is be; and nobody else!" Buster stated as he walked around. He then growled and clenches his paw. "There was only one greater." Buster had flashbacks of seeing Tramp with Lady, becoming enraged upon the sight of it. The flashback ended as Buster was seen growing, as a stick was thrown at hsi face.

Scamp snickered as he then turned to Sparky. "Sparky, please continue."

Sparky nodded and began telling the story of Tramp. "His name was Tramp." Tramp was shown running away from a bunch of dogcatchers. "If anyone could break someone else out of the dog pound, or steal something worth someone's while, it was him." Tramp arrived at a log, where he looked down as dozens of dogcatchers surrounded both sides. "One time, he was surrounded by at least thirty six dog catchers. Some with tazers." Tramp waved goodbye with sly to the dogcatchers on his end and jumped over the cliff. "Luckily for him, he was a good swimmer."

Danny pushed the picture aside after Tramp landed in the water and spoke up. "Scamp, isn't Tramp your-"

Scamp quickly put his paws over Danny's mouth, leaning in closer to him and whispering cautiously. "Dude; I don't think they'd wanna know that. (Speaks normally and looks back at Sparky) Nothing too huge here."

Mooch walked over and spoke with high excitement. "Yeah, but Tramp really was the best. One time he even stole an entire meat wagon! It was so cool."

"Yeah yeah, Tramp was great at what he did." Tramp said as he walked over to Scamp and Danny. "That was...until he met another dog. A Cocker Spaniel I think. (Leans in and speaks normally) Lady." Scamp gulped, unable to believe who his dad used to be as Buster backed up. "And that's when I learned. Buster's trouble, is Buster's trouble."

"Must've been (Scratches himself) hard to see him go." Scamp implied, with Buster recognizing his ways of scratching.

"Hey hey hey. The tramp used to scratch like that." Buster leaned in. "You wouldn't happen to be related now, would you?"

"Pssh. Of course not. He can kiss my butt for all I care." Scamp said with cockiness, denying his family life.

"Well good." Buster said as he then picked up a stick. "Cause if you are..." Buster broke the stick in half with his bare paw, giving Scamp and Danny a taste of what he was truly capable of. "Your test starts tomorrow. (Points to Scamp) Don't be late." Buster walks off with the other junkyard dogs, aside from Angel, who's seen watching Scamp from afar with worry.

* * *

Scamp and Danny were seen walking down a traintrack, talking about Tramp's past life. "I can't believe it Danny. My dad used to be the junkyard king." Scamp seemed conflicted on weather or not he could believe this or not, unable to take his dad lying to him for so long. "And why did he leave? True I wouldn't have been born otherwise but, who'd wanna leave this?"

"Anyone who has a home?" Danny said with a blunt expression. "I can only imagine how MY family's feeling."

Scamp started to feel bad for Danny, wondering if bringing him along was really worth it. He then heard Angel's voice. "Hey. (Scamp and Danny see Angel) You guys okay?"

Angel ran up to Scamp and Danny, seeming worried about them. "I didn't see you at the junkyard when you walked off earlier. I was starting to wonder if you were okay."

Scamp sighed as he continued to walk off with Danny and Angel. "Yeah, we're good." Danny started to worry about his family, making Scamp feel remourse. He decided to brush it off and continue talking. "So; Buster. Are you like, his girlfriend or..."

Angel became irritated and walked in front of Scamp with sternness, speaking loudly, but not to the point of shouting. "I'm NOT Buster's girl!" Angel walked on ahead as Scamp and Danny walked with her. "I don't belong to anyone Scamp; and I likely never will be. You and Danny wouldn't know."

Scamp and Danny flinched as Danny then questioned Angel's words. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me Danny; I know that collar Scamp's wearing right there." Angel said, sounding a bit upset. "It's an exact child-like replica of the Tramp's." Angel sighed. "You guys are lucky you could stay with your first family. (Shakes her head) Actually, I had FIVE families.

Scamp and Danny became surprised to hear about Angel's long history with families, as Scamp then spoke with a chuckle. "Wow. Five families? And I always thought one was too many. Which they totally kicked me out of by the way." Danny seemed confused as to why Scamp lied, with Angel continuing onward

"And being forced to leave a family is no easy thing to take in." Angel held back her tears as to not worry Scamp and Danny too much. "They'd either have a baby or one of them would get an allergy or just too many dogs in the house, it'd always be painful. After all of this time, I just sort off...got seperated from my family after one too many kicking outs."

Scamp started to feel for Angel's pain, despite not being in her situation. "Dang. Buster must-"

Angel became shocked and halted, walking in front of Scamp again afterwards. "Buster! You can't tell him. He'd kick me out."

Scamp and Danny looked at each other and nodded, more than willing to keep Angel's secret. Scamp then looked at Angel again, speaking calmly and kindly. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with us."

Angel hoped that Scamp and Danny would keep true to their word, knowing how kind and loyal the two were to each other. She hoped that their loyalty would work for her just this once; despite just meeting them yesterday. "Promise?"

Danny nodded to back up Scamp. "Promise."

Angel smiled as she then saw something with a light on it up ahead as Scamp continued talking. "Still, wild dogs are the best. They can sleep where they want, eat what they want or-"

"Run."

"Yeah, run or play or break stuff or-"

"No idiot; run!" Angel pointed to the train behind them, with all three of them running off. The three of them were barely able to run at the same pace as the train, trying to find a way out of it.

Scamp spotted a ledge to a river and grabbed Danny and Angel, running over to it and jumping off. "Geronibunga!"

"Is he insane!?" Angel asked, and Danny shrugged before all three of them landed in the water, with Scamp doing a cannonball. Angel exited the water first as she then felt red spots on her arms, flinching everytime she took a step. "Ow. Ow. Ow."

Scamp exited the water and shook himself off, helping Danny out after he finished. "That, was, awesome!"

"Aside from you forcing us to jump in, yeah." Danny playfully deadpanned as the two of them noticed Angel's spots.

Scamp gave a sheepish smile as he and Danny walked over to Angel. "Sorry. Should've warned you first." Scamp grabbed a vine and wrapped it around one of Angel's red spots, making her flinch, but then let out a kind chuckle.

"We WERE getting chased by a train." Angel pointed out, making Scamp and Danny laugh a bit.

Scamp then smelt something funky, sniffing a bit for what it was. "Not to ruin anything, but...did you fart?"

"No." Angel insisted with confusion, as the three of them saw a sewage lake near them.

"How is there a perfectly good lake next to sewage?" Danny asked as Scamp shrugged and walked off with Angel, allowing Danny to join them.

"So we got chased by a train, you wanna have a house, and now we landed in a pond with no regrets." Scamp recalled from what they did in the last couple minutes. "Did I leave anything out?"

"Can't say you have." Angel implied, as she then got an idea and stood in front of Scamp. "Try this one." Angel went around in circles and grabbed her tail with her teeth when she finished.

"Ha ha, nice." Scamp tried to do the same, but ultimately fell on his back and laughed a bit as he got up. "Small tail."

"I think it's actually because Angel's is fluffy." Danny pointed out, which Scamp didn't disagree to. He then fake yawned and smiled softly. "Well, I think I'll be heading back to the junkyard. Getting tired."

"Do what you like dude." Angel said with kindness.

Danny then leaned over to Scamp and whispered. "She's all yours Scamp."

"Thanks dude." Scamp whispered with a smile before Danny walked off, allowing Scamp and Angel to head off on their own together. "So; what do you say we take a ride to bon temps resort." Angel giggled at Scamp's usage of French, running off with him as the two enjoyed the night.

* * *

Danny arrived back at the junkyard and headed up to Angel's hut, climbing in and lying down to get some rest. He looked at his pack and opened it up, hoping to find his video games. He instead pulled out what looked like a picture of his family, showing that he had a younger brother, and what looked like a twin sister. Danny began to wonder if leaving home was worth it, even if it wasn't forever. He put his picture away and continued to search for his video games. He managed to find a portable console that said gamedude, turning it on and plugging his headphones in.

Danny booted up his game and selected one that looked like Sonic the Hedgehog. started to play his game as he looked at the picture again, still conflicted on weather or not he should've gone with Scamp. After all, he cared for him greatly, but Scamp is also an idiot. Danny shrugged it off and continued to play his game, while still having the thought on his mind. As much as he tried to shake it off, he couldn't, and he eventually just shut his game down. He sighed as he walked over to the edge of the hut, looking up at the stars as he sat down.

* * *

Tramp was seen searching with Lady, Jock, and Trusty, hoping to find Scamp before he got killed. Trusty was seen trying to track down Scamp's scent with Jock encouraging him. "Cmon Trusty. You can find him." Trusty continued sniffing as he then arrived at the pond the trio fell in. "Or, otherwise."

A gray pelt the size of Scamp floated over to Lady and the others, worrying Lady by a great deal. Tramp picked up the pelt and found that it wasn't Scamp, setting it down next to him. "Well we didn't find Scamp, but at least we know he was here."

"Let's hope he's somewhere closeby." Lady said with fear at weather or not Scamp could be alive, looking into the water as Tramp did as well.

"No, he's my brother!" Lady and the others looked to see Collette arguing with a cop on the phone as she walked over to them. "He's a Terrier; the gray one. He's also retarded, and he ran off for some random reason of whatever." Collette leaned against a tree as she then became frustrated with the cop. "Of course I love him! What kind of garbage question is that!?" Collette threw her phone at the lake and walked over to Lady and the others. "No luck. And I need a new phone."

"I'll buy you one tomorrow." Lady said, glad that Collette was showing care for Scamp. "For now though, we should get some sleep. We'll continue the search tomorrow." Tramp and the others nodded as they then headed off, with Lady looking at the moon. Tramp felt fear for what could happen to Scamp, hoping he was still alive.

* * *

Scamp and Angel were seen running into town together, seeming to be enjoying their alone time. The two of them arrived in the park and Scamp tripped over a loose branch, falling into a flower pile. Angel looked at Scamp with a smile on her face, making Scamp smile as he stood up. Scamp walked off with Angel and the two of them came across a fountain. Scamp saw a quarter and picked it up, flicking it into the fountain. "This one time my dad told me about that wish myth that happens here." Angel became interested by this information. "He told me that if you toss a coin into a fountain when making a wish, it'd come true."

Angel took a liking to that story, looking into the well. "You think maybe I could try it?" Scamp picked up another quarter and tossed it over to Angel, who caught it and looked at the fountain, closing her eyes. She sighed at the myth and wondered if it was true, hoping for Scamp to be correct and wishing hard. 'Please fountain. Give me a family of my own. One that I won't have to be kicked out of, and one I can stay in.' Angel flicked the coin in and gave a skeptical look to Scamp, who saw the worry in her eyes.

Scamp put his paw on Angel's shoulder, smiling at her with care. "You'll get whatever you wished for anti-sissy. Trust me."

Angel laughed a bit at Scamp's nickname for her, walking off with him as they saw Tony's place. The two of them nodded to each other and ran over, ready for whatever came to them.

* * *

Thirty minutes later.

* * *

Scamp and Angel sat outside as they were then served a spaghetti plate, with Tony walking inside as Scamp was about to eat. He then looked at Angel, who was smiling at him, which lead Scamp to allow her the first bite. Angel bit into the food like a slob, allowing Scamp to join in as they finished. Angel had a bunch of sauce on her face and Scamp licked it off, flinching as he accidentally licked Angel's mouth on that last one. Angel giggled a bit as the two friends smiled at each other, wagging their tails as they felt love in the air.

* * *

Scamp and Angel arrived at a different part of town, seeming to be arriving at where Scamp lived. Scamp saw his owners and hid behind a bush with Angel, confusing the Pomeranian to what was going on. "Scamp, what're we-"

Scamp covered Angel's mouth as Jim dear spoke up, calling out to Tramp and Lady. "Tramp! Lady! Cmon now, we'll find Scamp tomorrow!"

"They never kicked you out to begin with?" Angel said with slight shock, trying to walk out until Scamp held her back. Scamp signaled Angel not to walk out there, only for Angel to elbow him in the stomach and run after them. Angel arrived at the window as Scamp called out to her with a wispery voice.

"Angel!" Scamp ran up to the window as he and Angel looked inside, seeing the family mourning over Scamp leaving.

A male two year old looked at a picture of the family that Jim dear held, being upset about Scamp leaving. "Scamp."

Scamp started to feel bad about leaving, not knowing they'd miss him as much as they did, speaking calmly and with confusion. "Wow. I didn't think they'd miss me THAT much."

"You didn't think they'd miss you?" Angel said with frustration, upset at both Scamp lying to her, and for thinking his family wouldn't miss him. She walked off, leaving Scamp confused.

"What're YOU getting so prissey about?" Scamp snarked as he walked over to Angel. "You don't even know any of them."

"Except that they (Looks at Scamp) didn't abaondon you; (Turns to Scamp) and you lied to me!" Angel said loudly, with Scamp covering her mouth.

"Keep your voice down." Scamp sighed as he then continued. "You don't know what it was like Angel."

Angel moved Scamp's paws and spoke with sarcasm. "Yeah, it's so bad to be with a family that cares about you that much."

"That's not what I meant." Scamp stated as he then continued. "They make you, sleep in a stupid bed; and you have to eat everything in your bowl, and you can't use your teeth or claws, which I'm pretty sure defeats the purpose of them. (Angel rolls her eyes) I'd give anything to get what you have."

"And I'd give anything to get what YOU have." Angel stated boldly, with both of them realizing that they wanted what the other had. She then grabbed Scamp and ran off with him, leaving him confused as he shrugged to the audience before continuing onward.

* * *

Scamp and Angel arrived at a dock as Angel pointed to a ferry with excitement and hope. "If we get onto that ferry then we can travel all the way to London; seeing new places, and at the same time, both of us getting what we want."

Scamp thought for a moment and considered the idea to be stupid. "Angel, we can't just leave our hometown." Angel became worried upon Scamp's words. "If we leave then what will come of everyone we care about? They'll never see us again, and who knows what'll happen to Danny, Buster, and everyone else?"

"Pssh. I don't care about the latter." Angel stated as she looked at the ferry again, thinking about Scamp's words. She then saw that she couldn't just force Scamp to leave, letting go of his paw and sighing. "Fine. We'll stay. (Smiles) Just don't expect my name to define me."

Scamp nodded as he then walked off with Angel, with them discussing the future. "And you never know. We could still have our family in the junkyard; if Buster doesn't throw a temper tantrum over it." Angel giggled at Scamp's remark, both of them knowing how hot headed Buster could be. Buster was seen watching from above, becoming enraged at Angel falling for Scamp.

* * *

Scamp and the junkyard dogs were seen at the park the next day, with Danny and Angel talking about what Scamp's next test would be. "What do you think Angel? Buster could be planning anything."

"If he's not retarded." Angel whispered to Danny, making the two of them snicker.

Buster saw Scamp's family setting up for a picnic as Lady consulted Tramp. "Don't overwork yourself Tramp. At least eat something before we look again."

Tramp sighed, hoping that Scamp wasn't upset with him. "Let's hope you're right Pidg." Tramp scratched himself in the same manner that Scamp did, giving Buster the urge to look at Scamp; who did the same thing.

Buster got an idea and walked over to Scamp with a devilish tone. "Hey Scamparoo." Scamp looked at Buster, who took him over to the bush. "I just found out what your next test is gonna be. (Points to Scamp's family) You see that family?"

Scamp looked at a family right next to Scamp's, confused to where Buster was pointing. "That one, right there?"

"No kid; the one next to that one." Scamp saw his family and became a bit worried, biting onto his paw with anxiousness. "Now I want you to head on up there, and take that chicken. Don't let them catch you."

Scamp nodded and started to think of something he could use, spotting his backpack and walking over to it. He opened it and searched through it, giving Buster high interest, watching as Scamp pulled out a blue mask. "Say hello to Scanic the Hedgedog." Buster let out a soft chuckle at Scamp's cosplay outfit, allowing him to head on to the bush. 'Good thing no one in my family's seen this yet.'

Scamp ran to the chicken, catching everyone's attention, with only J.r recognizing him. "Scamp!" J.r laughed as Scamp gave him a peace sign, running off with the chicken as Tramp headed after him, confusing the toddler. "Where's he going?"

Scamp jumped into a bush and got out from the other side, losing Tramp, who gave a smirk as he walked around. Scamp arrived at what looked like an alley way, walking into it and taking off his mask. "Phew. I lost him." Scamp then turned around and called out. "Hey, next time pop, don't let your legs olden up!"

Scamp laughed a bit as he leaned his back on a box and began to rest, waiting for the others until he heard his father's voice. "I wouldn't get too cocky now whirlwind."

Scamp looked and saw Tramp giving him a grin, making Scamp nervous as he chuckled a bit. "Oh, hey random dude who knows the cool nickname my dad gave to me. Boy do I miss him. (Tramp walks over to Scamp) Too bad he'd totally freak if I were to be seen out here with junkyard dogs. Not that he'd hate me for it; but he thinks fun is boring and all I need is a home with bleh and no excitement. (Starts to get frustrated) And won't let me visit the mole people, I have to follow every rule even if my life depends on breaking them, and now I have to go home to-"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down Scamp." Tramp said in a reassuring tone. "Let's take things lightly for a bit; keep away from the big stuff for now." Scamp sighed and nodded in agreement. "So. How's wild dog life been so far."

"Pretty cool actually." Scamp said with high hopes. "I can sleep wherever I like, I can fart without having to worry about my sisters gagging, though to be fair, I got used to that a while ago, and I even got this (Pulls out Reggie's tooth) killer tooth from Reggie."

Tramp became surprised that Scamp had faced Reggie, looking at the tooth with amazement. "You, took on Reggie?"

"Well not head on anyway, but I did manage to get him sent to the pound." Scamp explained, with Tramp then becoming impressed with his son. "See what happens when I have fun? Something that home never brought. This is me dad. I can be everything out here."

"Son, look." Tramp started to get a bit strict with his son, but kept his cool. "I know it's hard to accept living under certain conditions, but sometimes, you gotta do what you don't wanna do." Scamp rolled his eyes. "Now let's just head on home, and we'll-"

"Oh, that won't be an option Tramp." Tramp looked behind him to find Buster with the other junkyard dogs, with Danny and Angel watching in worry.

Tramp glared at the Doberman, walking up to him. "Buster."

Buster let out a cocky laugh as he then looked at Tramp with the same glare. "It's been a while Tramp. Hey; how's Lady doin after that little...cut?"

Scamp became confused as he walked up to his father. "Dad, what's he talking about?"

Tramp looked at Scamp with care. "After I met your mother, I guess buster just got jealous."

"You ditched me!" Buster shouted in anger, making Tramp even more upset.

"I fell in love!"

"Oh yeah yeah, in love." Buster looked at Scamp with a menacing glare. "Let's see what Scampy over here has to say."

"He doesn't have to say anything." Tramp declared. "He's coming home."

"And how do you know that?" Buster asked with a laugh. "He's just a kid; waiting for you to poop your last diaper so he'll have to change it. You don't know anything."

"I'm his father; (Stands in front of Scamp) I know what's best for him."

Scamp moved away from his father and stood in front of him. "No! You know what's best for you!" Tramp became surprised to see Scamp snap at him like that, seeing his son's confused expression, with Scamp sighing and feeling conflicted. "I'm not you dad. I should be able to make my own decisions." Scamp stood in front of Buster, speaking proudly. "I'll let you know how I feel when I've decided. But for now, I live out here." Danny became worried as Angel sighed, feeling dissapointed in Scamp.

Tramp saw that Scamp should decide where he lives for himself, nodding and respecting his decision. "Very well then. (Walks off) I'll wait." Tramp took the lock off of a fence door in the same way Scamp did the day before, leading to Buster giving the Terrier a glare.

"Make your choice wisely Scamp." Buster walks off with the other junkyard dogs, being the only one to look back. "Make the wrong choice, and you're done for." Buster looked ahead of himself as Scamp looked at his paw with confusion. Danny and Angel walked over to Scamp and put their paws on his shoulders, hoping he would get over this whole mess.

* * *

Scamp was seen lying down on the top of Angel's hut, with Danny lying down inside, seeing his family looking for him with fear. Danny started to feel even more conflicted, not wanting to ditch Scamp. Angel walked over to her hut and saw Scamp lying on top of it, with Danny looking at his family. Angel hopped on top of the hut and looked at Scamp with dissapointment and slight anger. "What the heck did I see there?"

Scamp sat up and looked at Angel with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"He's your (Pushes Scamp off) father; go after him." Scamp jumped off with Angel jumping off after him, leading to Danny walking out after them. "You're not like (The other junkyard dogs see this) the rest of us. You're good and, decent, and kind."

"Okay, those first two were literally way too similar things." Scamp pointed out. "And besides. Who'd wanna not live here? This has everything."

"Oh, everything. Huh?" Angel walked over to a trash can and pushed it over, revealing a lot of stolen electronics, looking familiar to Scamp and surprising the rest.

Scamp walked over to the devices and picked up a piece of scrap metal, recognizing it from one of Annette's inventions. "This is the kind of metal Annette uses for her experiments." Scamp glared at Buster. "You stole from my sister!? How did you even know she existed!?"

"Oh, I don't care about that stuff Scampy." Buster said with a chuckle, with Lucy noticing and skating over to the scene. "Not let's go over this whole thing again. So you're good, and decent, and kind, and what else? A baby?"

Lucy got upset and skated over to Buster, standing in front of Scamp. "Hey bub; only I can make fun of him."

"Oh really? I'd like to see your lawsuit." Buster pushed Lucy to the side, leading to Scamp giving Buster a harsh growl.

* * *

To be continued.


	3. Wild and Free Part three

Scamp Draken

Season one Episode three: Wild and Free Part three

* * *

Scamp popped up onto the screen, seeming to be filling us in on the previous parts. "Before we start the chapter and or episode, I just wanna let you know that after this pilot, it's all one episode storylines. Well...aside from story arcs and season premieres as well as finales.

Danny popped up onto the screen and showed the audience his phone. "This is a review of all the stuff we've done in the premiere so far." Danny slid through some pictures showing what he's experienced in the three part pilot so far with Scamp and Angel.

"Now we know what you're all thinking." Scamp said with a chill voice. "How do we have phones? Well it's pretty simple actually. These are actually phones made to be used by dogs; and only with dogs! Isn't that awesome?"

Angel skateboarded onto the screen and kicked her board up to her right front palm. "And with that out of the way, enjoy the episode. (Turns to Scamp) Thanks for the board Scamp." Scamp nodded in accepting Angel's gratitude.

* * *

Scamp was seen staring Buster down from the previous chapter, wanting to know what he's up to. "Spit it out Buster. What's your plan?"

Buster gave a devilish chuckle as he walked up to Scamp, lifting his chin up. "Cmon now little Scampy; we're all friends here. No need to question me." Scamp gave a blunt look and pointed back to Annette's stolen parts, making the Doberman sigh. "Fine. (Serious) Ya see kid, after your dad left, I knew it was up to me to lead the junkyard dogs."

Buster flashbacked to when he started leading the junkyard dogs, doing as he was assigned. "Tramp told me I could lead them when he left. If he left. But I didn't think it'd be so sudden." The flashback changed to Tramp telling Buster of his reasons for leaving. "As soon as he told me, I was broken. He left us. To be fair though, I think he tried to cheer me up before I ran off." The flashback changed to Buster plotting revenge on Tramp. "For ten years, I worked on how to get revenge on Tramp. Thank god we age in human time."

"Tell me about it." Scamp said with relief, glad that the universe let him live longer. "All hail our writer."

"Yeah, yeah." Buster in the flashback saw Tramp walking with his family, with Scamp seeming upset about something. "I liked you in particular when I saw his family."

"Everything I wanna do we can never do." Scamp in the flashback said, seeming to be throwing a fit about something, making Lady roll her eyes while smiling.

"Son, I honestly doubt we can go skydiving; even if it's right here in town." Tramp said, worrying for Scamp's safety.

"That's why we use dog parachutes." Scamp replied, leaving Buster intrigued by his personality.

"You seemed to like the wild life." Buster in the flashback walked back over to his planning area. "The way you spoke. It was almost...explosive. It gave me the perfect opportunity to devise a plan." Buster started devising the perfect way to get Scamp into the junkyard dogs, spotting the dogcatcher and getting ideas. "And when I saw that dogcatcher brat, it sparked."

The flashback ended with Buster finishing his story. "So after a decade of research, I decided to use his snarky, cocky, adventure loving brat to my advantage." Buster laughed maniacally again, making Scamp even more enraged at the Doberman. "And it, worked, perfectly."

Scamp became worried about what could happen to his father, becoming more enraged, in addition to agitated, as he spoke back at Buster. "So that's all I was to you, huh? I tool? I mean, frankly I don't care all that much now; but you're not getting your claws on my dad."

"Pssh. Say what you like Scamparoo." Buster taunted, giving off his cockiness to Scamp. "Let's see if your little (Danny covers Angel's ears, much to her confusion) girlfriend; who's supposed to be mine."

Scamp looked at Ruby with snark, confused to how the junkyard dogs worked. "Is being a pedophile just a trend in this place? Angel's like, we're both eight, so is it?"

Ruby shrugged as Buster then continued with his speech. "Get over yourself Scamp. She's all over me. Heck, you'd know since she gives me those dirty looks."

"Because she hates you!" Scamp stated loudly, not pulling any punches. "Why else do you think she denies being your girl; because she isn't." Scamp scoffed in major frustration towards Buster's plan, hating that he was used, as well as everything else that happened so far. "I swear to god, I'm gonna kick your butt one way or another."

Buster pinned Scamp down and showed his teeth, making Scamp whimper and shocking the rest. Angel moved Danny's ears off of her and charged at Buster, who swatted at her and made her crash against some rubble. "Speak up Scamp. (Glares at Scamp) What's Angel's true wishes?"

Scamp spat in Buster's face, hitting him right in the eye and making Lucy laugh. "Get spat ditch!"

Buster rolled his eyes and put his claws over Scamp's chest, preparing to rip them out. "Scamp!" Scamp looked to see Angel looking at him, nodding her head yes; knowing his safety was more important than her secrets.

Scamp sighed, knowing that he couldn't beat Buster. He leaned over and whispered Angel's wishes to Buster, making him chuckle as he backed away. "Just as I thought." Buster walked up to Angel and smacked her aside, with Danny growling at him. Angel wiped her cheek and ran off, with Scamp and Danny running after her. Buster walked off and decided to finish his plan.

* * *

Scamp and Danny were seen looking for Angel outside the junkyard. Scamp called out to Angel, hoping she was safe. "Angel! Cmon girl; we can work this out!" Angel saw Scamp and hid once he looked in her direction, not wanting to be seen by anyone. "You don't have to hide Angel! I hate Buster just as much as you do!"

"If not more anyway!" Danny tracked Angel's scent and started sniffing, going into the direction she was in. He arrived at the fence, with Angel worrying what could happen.

Danny nodded to Scamp, who jumped off of his head and over to the other side. Scamp then pinned Angel agains the fence. "We don't wanna hurt you Angel. We just wanna talk." Danny went through the fence hole and shook his head from the small drag he did. "You don't have to worry about Buster. You can come live with me at my place and when-"

"What if they don't like me?" Angel asked quickly, making Scamp skeptical. "All the other families either kicked me out, put me up for adoption, or seperated me from my family." Angel tightened the red bandana on her head, remembering her last family. "I'll give the last family this; they at least gave me something to remember them. So they didn't entirely want me to forget them."

Scamp hugged Angel, much to the Pomeranian's surprise, but also to her comfort. Danny took out his phone and snapped a picture of this, posting it to Facebook for Scamp's satisfaction. Scamp then pulled Angel away and spoke calmly, as well as with kindness. "They'll like you just fine Angel. We should at least give it a shot." Taking a liking to Scamp's kindness and willingness, Angel nodded her head yes, agreeing to the circumstances. Scamp smiled and walked off with Danny and Angel, with all of them being glad about going home.

* * *

The dog catcher was shown driving through the city, hoping to find some lost dogs. He looked around and saw Scamp, Danny, and Angel walking by, hoping to catch them as he drove over to them. Scamp, Danny, and Angel saw the dog catcher as he stepped out of his truck, walking over to them with a net. The dog catcher looked at Angel in particular, remembering one past event that enraged him quite a bit. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the little yellow doggie that got away last time. And don't think I forgot about when I last saw you; or that little prank. Now I spent three hours washing that scent off my face after that event."

"Wow. Really?" Angel was surprised and looked at Scamp. "I didn't think they were THAT bad." Scamp shrugged as the dog catcher swung his net at them, with Scamp pushing Danny and Angel aside and rolling back. He then jumped onto the net and jumped onto the dog catcher's face, biting his hat off and throwing it into a trash can. He then let out a loud burp into the dog catcher's face, making the dog catcher throw him off as Danny and Angel charged at him. The two of them bit his legs as Scamp jumped up and bit him right on the stomach.

The dog catcher fell over as Danny and Angel flipped him over, with Scamp landing right in front of him. "Prepare yourselves dudes. This is gonna be a low brow finisher." Angel then sat on the dog catcher's mouth as Scamp pinned him down, ripping a loud, five second spoiled liver fart (PFFFFFFFFFFT). Scamp and Danny covered their noses, with Scamp laughing, and Danny not liking the fart scent too much. The trio then high fived and ran off, leaving the dog catcher in defeat once again; as he wiped his tounge in disgust and agony, not wanting to face anything like that again for the rest of his life.

Lucy was seen watching from above as he saw Buster face palming, showing that he wanted the dog catcher to get the trio. 'There's no way I can let that Buster jerk get to Scamp; as much as we hate each other.' Lucy skated off the roof and onto a wooden fence, jumping on the sidewalk and hurrying to Scamp's place. 'Luckily for me, I actually know where the loser lives.' Lucy skated off in hopes of catching up to the trio before Buster did.

* * *

Scamp, Danny, and Angel arrived at Scamp's house, walking up to it with hope. Scamp nodded to Angel as they saw Tramp and Lady by the porch, with he and Danny walking up to them. Tramp and Lady saw Scamp and became overjoyed when they came over to him. Tramp instantly hugged Scamp, who wrapped his arms around him. "So you decided to come back after all."

Scamp thought for a moment and pulled Tramp away. "Buster told me about his plan. You may have walked out on him, but he's still a maniac. Also, I wouldn't have been born."

"Scamp!" Scamp saw Lucy running up to him with a cautious look. "Look dude. Buster saw you face dog catcher Mclameo and now he's coming after your butt. And i'm not telling you this because I like you, but because I can't stand to see Buster take you down for me."

Lucy handed Scamp a transciever and ran off, leaving Scamp to snark on it. "Who is she? Two-face?

Tramp chuckled until he smelled something funky, smelling Scamp and laughing a bit. "Someone reeks. Let's skip the bath for now though."

"How about forever?" Scamp snarked with a smile, making Tramp laugh again.

"We're just glad you're back Scamp." Lady said with a smile, until she became worried. "Why did you run away?"

"Yeah; I'm sorry about that." Scamp said with regret. "I just got sick of a million rules taking me over. Like, they basically take away freedom." Scamp then pulled up a copy of the rules chart. "I'm too small for extreme skateboarding but I'm big enough for being bored; like what?" Angel got a look at the rules and saw that some of them were pretty ridiculous. "For a while wild life was pretty cool. Then Buster's lame face kicked in."

"After hearing about his plans, we bolted." Danny continued onward. "I've...actually been planning to for a while."

Scamp became confused upon what Danny just said. "Well why didn't you?"

"I didn't wanna leave you there." Danny explained, hoping Scamp wouldn't be mad at him. "You've been my best friend for five years, and I can't risk losing you. Even if my family's technically more important. But even then, they can survive on their own."

Scamp chuckled as he walked up to Danny with a smile. "Dude; I don't care about that. (Danny becomes surprised) If you wanna stay with your family then go for it. It's all you." Danny smiled and high fived Scamp, with Angel looking with a smile.

"Let me guess." Tramp started as Scamp and Danny looked at him. "You want Angel to live with us too?"

* * *

Scamp was seen telling to his sisters about Angel's reasons for living with them now, hoping they wouldn't mind it. "So now her unofficial boyfriend may try to kill her or get her caught by the dog catcher, which I hope doesn't happen, as she's already farted on him twice, (Danielle snickers) so that's one of the reasons to why she's staying here. The main one anyway."

"What're the other reasons you had in mind?" Scamp flinched at Annette's question, looking away and whistling. Annette quickly caught onto this and spoke with a devilish voice. "Never mind. (Normal voice) Angel's more than welcome to live here, even if she's a challenge."

"You mean like in my baseball games?" Danielle asked with excitement.

"Maybe. She seems like the type who'd be good at sports." Annette looked over the couch and looked at Angel. "She's also pretty good at hiding." Angel smiled and jumped up sitting down next to Scamp, who smiled upon her company. "Help yourself to anything you like. We normally eat the food our owners give us, but due to the story allowing us to have some parts of our body the same as humans, we can handle human foods and drinks quite fine."

"Awesome. (Nods) Thanks." Angel hopped down with Collette scoffing.

"Just try not to be too much of an annoyance." Angel stopped and looked at Collette with confusion. "We already have one annoying fart obsessor, we don't need two."

Angel snickered at Collette's words and kept her smile. "You, know I'm a tomboy, right?" Angel walked off and Collette sighed, knowing she'd have to tolerate Angel. "You're getting a new room Scamp."

"Fine with me." Scamp headed off and started thinking about Buster's plan, hoping it wasn't anything too serious. He then decided to let his father know about it and ran off to find him.

* * *

Scamp found Tramp in his room and walked in there, confused to what he saw him doing with Lady as the two of them noticed. "What're you two doing?"

Tramp and Lady try to figure out a way to hide what they're doing and Tramp spoke up. "We're...dancing. That's it; dancing."

Scamp gave a blunt look to his parents. "Dancing." Tramp and Lady nodded as Scamp shrugged. "Actually, I don't think I care anymore. (Serious) I need to talk to you in private dad. It's about Buster."

Tramp nodded and signaled Lady that he'd be back, and she nodded as Tramp walked off. Scamp headed off with Tramp to the closet, where they spoke about Buster's plan. "I don't know much about his plans, but from what I can gather, he's the one who's been stealing Annette's lost parts. (Tramp nods) So if we can find out what he's doing with those parts, then there's a chance we could counter it."

"So we can make some counter machines from Annette to fight back." Tramp suggested, leaving Scamp satisfied.

"Exactly. And once we get them done, he won't know what hit em." Scamp laughed a bit as he cracked his fingers. "You watch out for yourself Buster. I wouldn't want you to lose yourself."

"Sounds good to me." Tramp said, being on board with the idea. He then however, got confused as to why they were where they were. "But why did we have to plan this alone in the closet?" Scamp sneered as he let loose a three second moldy cheese fart (blllllaaaaarrrrrp). Tramp covered his nose in annoyance as Scamp let out a chilled laugh.

* * *

Sixteen hours later.

* * *

Scamp was seen walking out of the kitchen from his bath when talking to Collette. "Take that sis. Whole bath, no squirming."

"Yeah, you should get a prize." Collette said with sarcasm. "What's next? The I won't annoy anyone award?"

"Who asked you anyway?" Scamp snarked as he walked off, ignoring Collette's next comment.

"Rude!"

Scamp hopped onto the couch and saw Annette working on the last of the devices, wiping his right eye and smiling. "Nice work here Annette. Should be something worth the battle."

"I've been working on them since breakfast." Annette finished up what looked like a robot suit for Scamp to wear. "This is the robo dog suit; equipped with all needed battle weapond and skills from within it. In order to activate it, I simply added in something I knew you'd enjoy."

Annette handed Scamp a code to activate the robot, which simply said adventure. Scamp gave off a satisfied grin as he looked back at Annette. "You know me so well." Annette shrugged as she went back to finishing up on the robot, with Scamp turning on his video games. "You think it'll be advanced or anything like that? You know I'm not used to this science mumbo jumbo."

"No need to fear Scamp; I more than prepared it to handle your lackluster intelligence." Scamp rolled his eyes at Annette's remark, getting ready on his game. Annette put in one last screw, which was the compartment for something rather foul. "Just in case you can't get out, I also installed a device that would allow you to remove whichever end you needed to so you could go to the bathroom."

"As handy as always Annette." Scamp felt more confident in being able to stop Buster, thinking they could defeat him. "And don't worry about a thing. I won't let Buster hurt any one of us." Danny kicked open the door with three handguns, giving Scamp satisfaciton when he paused his game and looked over. "Think you can do a little overtime?" Annette nodded and allowed Danny to let her work on the guns.

* * *

Buster was seen with the junkyard dogs as he pulled up their inventions form Annette's scraps. He pulled up one device in particular that looked like a black cube. "Let's see if this bad boy can actually do it's stuff." Buster pressed a button on the cube and threw it up into the air, making it surround the house. "Yes!" Buster and the other junkyard dogs headed off to finish Scamp and his family.

Danielle looked outside and saw how dark it was, hoping everything was okay. "Um...mom? I think someone made a black hole over our house." Lady walked over to where Danielle was looking and looked outside. "See, it looks like a German Shepherd but without the light parts."

"No Danielle; that's not a black hole." Lady explained to lower Danielle's caution. "It's just one of Buster's devices from Annette's scraps."

"Oh. Okay." Danielle then realized what that could mean. "So he's here?"

Annette was seen talking to Scamp about the robo dog suit, letting him know when and how he should use it. "Remember Scamp. This robot is very low on battery usage, so we have to use it as a last resort." Scamp nodded as Annette then handed him a proton blaster. "Now let's make sure you guys can kick some butt out there. I'll keep watch from the moniters to give you a heads up."

Scamp nodded and ran off with Danny as the two of them left the house, with Tramp going out after them; ready to face whatever dangers Buster had for them. Scamp looked at Danny and the two of them high fived, running off afterwards to find Buster. The two of them looked in the backyard and found Buster with a strange device in his paw. "Cmon out Scampy! It won't bite!" Scamp and Danny remained hidden as Angel walked up to them with Tramp, looking over and hiding once she saw Buster. "It's not gonna kill you Scampy! It's just gonna...take your picture! Yeah, that's it!"

Tramp nodded to Scamp, Danny, and Angel as he then walked over to Buster with a proton gun. Buster saw Tramp as the Terrier then spoke to him. "Stay away from my family Buster. At least if you're intenting to harm them."

"Oh, cmon Tramp. It's nothing too serious." Buster set the device down and kicked it aside, allowing Francois to hide it. "It's not gonna be anything too vicious here; just lettin ya know that I perfectly accept your new lifestyle. And your son can stop hiding."

"He's not hiding." Tramp stated. "And if you don't mind, maybe take off these blinds so I can believe you." Buster rolled his eyes as Tramp walked two feet away, sighing as he then spoke again. "Look. (Looks at Buster) I just wanna make things right. (Walks up to Buster) Take down this black thing and we can stop hating each other. And as long as you have no intentions of harming my family, you can return whenever you like."

Buster nodded in understanding and then pulled up a switch. "Sure thing." Buster pressed the switch and revealed Sparky outside with Lady.

"Tramp, you gotta stop him!"

Buster glared at Sparky, who quickly shut his trap as the Doberman then turned back to Tramp. "Your choice Tramp. Either you rejoin us, or Sparky slits your girl's throat."

Scamp became infuriated and got ready to fire at Buster, nodding to the others as he prepared himself. Buster pinned a furious Tramp down to the floor, showing his teeth to him. "Make a choice Tramp. Your life, or your wife's."

Just then, Buster got hit with a proton blast and got sent through the barrier. Scamp walked out from behind the wall and clicked his blaster. "Real life mega buster! (Looks at Sparky) You can let her go Sparky! I got this!"

Sparky sighed as he released Lady who smiled to him. "Don't worry. My family can take care of that brute." Lady ran off and hugged Tramp, who wrapped his arms around him.

Scamp then walked up to Buster and held the proton blaster up to his face. "Give it up Busty. You can't win."

Buster smirked as he punched Scamp in the face, sending him into the fence. He then looked at Francois and nodded, with Francois then activating the device. "Funny enough, no one but me knows what that does." The device started creating ways to ruin people's lives, much to Scamp's shock.

Buster walked over to the device as Scamp spoke up. "What!? Are you insane!?"

"It's just the game Scamp!" Buster exclaimed with craziness in his eyes. "You really gotta be willing to riskit all; if you're ever, really, gonna, win big!" Buster laughed as Scamp aimed his proton blaster at the device, launghing it and breaking it; sadly a second too late however. "Too late Scamparoo. Now there will be at least twenty somethin gents that'll face a tragidy that'll drive them to the brink; and there's nothing you can do about it!?"

Buster laughed more as Scamp stood up with a glare. "You really hate my dad THAT much!?" Buster gave Scamp a sadistic look. "Do you have any idea how insane this whole thing is; let alone retarded!? How is ruining a bunch of other people's lives gonna save this one!?"

"Oh get over yourself Scamp. Just be glad I didn't finish you." Buster began to walk off until the dog catcher came, with Scamp blowing it up ahead of him.

Buster got sent back from the explosion as Scamp then held his mega buster up to his muzzle. Scamp gave a glare to the Doberman, making him chuckle with worry. "So. How's your day been so far?"

"I don't know dude. I got attacked by some loser junkyard dog, who threatened to kill my mom, and caused multiple people's lives to be ruined." Scamp snarked with anger. "How do YOU think my day was?"

Buster winced as Tramp walked up to him and put Scamp's buster down, nodding his head no to him as Buster got up. Scamp growled and put his proton blaster away. Buster then ran off and left the others behind; leaving Scamp conflicted. "I hope that jerk dies in a pit."

"Oh, he'll face his comupence someday." Sparky said with hope. "Until then, we're gonna get some homes of our own. See ya around Scamp!" The other junkyard dogs ran off with Angel walking up to Scamp afterwards.

"They weren't really much of a family; but they were at least likable." Scamp and Angel smiled to each other, with Tramp catching onto their feelings for one another.

* * *

Scamp and Angel were seen on the couch watching tv, still a bit messed up about what happened. Scamp sat up and decided to speak first. "I'm sorry Buster was an annoyance to you."

"Oh thank god; I thought I'd have to bring it up." Angel said with relief, before sitting up herself and speaking with confusion. "But what do you mean by annoyance?"

"Don't play dumb with me Angel. I saw how he hits on you." Scamp said, worrying that Buster tried to do something with Angel. "Like, he's at least a couple years younger than my dad, and since we age in human years, him hitting on you is actually pretty creepy."

Angel saw what Scamp was talking about and spoke in an assuring voice. "No need to worry Scamp. He never did anything to me; even if he tried before." Scamp sighed of relief as Angel worried for the tragedy faced civilians. "Those people though. The ones Buster talked about. What tragedies could they have faced?"

Scamp looked at the robot suit Annette made for him, seeing that he'd have to do something about the tragedy faced civilians. "I don't know Angel. (Smiles) But if we can't reason with them, then we'll do something else about it."

* * *

Three days later

* * *

Scamp was seen showing Angel something he had his dad do for him, with Angel being excited when reading it. "So basically I got my dad in on it after a deal making and now you're in. So now we have more places to hang out at than the skate park and at home."

Angel hugged Scamp with joy, showing her thanks for his generosity. Scamp blushed a bit as he smiled with Angel pulling him away. "No one's ever done anything this nice for me. And considering your snark, it's a bit surprising."

"Hey now, everyone has a nice side." Scamp stated with a chill tone as Angel then shrugged. "Mom said she'll let you pick out your school stuff when she takes you to get it tomorrow to make sure you could have the necessary stuff, so there's something to prepare for."

Angel nodded and high fived Scamp, walking off with Scamp looking at his paw. Tramp walked up to Scamp, who continued looking at his paw. "This is a paw I'll regret washing later."

Tramp let out a chuckle as he rubbed Scamp's head. "That's the way of life son." Tramp then thought about Buster's words. "Speaking of life, I've been thinking about what Buster said. You think what he said could've been bluff?"

"Maybe." Scamp didn't know how to handle the situation. "I sure feel bad for those who got affected if it was for real though."

Tramp saw Scamp's worry and rubbed his son's head. "Let's not worry about that for now. I've had enough crazy action for one day." Scamp nodded as he then walked downstairs with his father.

* * *

Buster was seen in the dog pound as he walked up to a cell, looking into it and seeing a familiar face. "Well well well. If it isn't Rebecca."

A female teenage Doberman walked up to Buster, giving him a seductive look. "Glad you finally came back for me Buster. Can't wait to riot with you."

"Yeah yeah." Buster unlocked the cage Rebecca was in with his claw and let her out, walking off with her as they spoke. "Now listen up; the junkyard dogs all left so it'll be just us. We'll be scheming and preparing as much danger as we can, so make sure you know what you're doing."

Rebecca nodded as she then thought about what she did in the pound. "After what I did in that place, the only thing I hate less is what happened to our hometown."

Buster shuddered at that memory. "Don't remind me." Buster and Rebecca tried to shake off the memory as Buster continued the conversation. "I know how we can get revenge on Tramp and his family." Rebecca looked at Buster with intrigue. "I was able to mess with Tramp's son for a while, so maybe we can use the residents of the town I gave tragedies to so we can get the upper hand."

"That sounds like a smart idea." Rebecca became interested in Buster's plan. "So you ended up using the device then?" Buster nodded as Rebecca began to wish for knowledge on the tragedies that were caused. "Who knows what could've happened? Family members dying, a zombie apocalypse happening, anything can go down here." Rebecca then gave a seductive look. "Can't wait to see what the family we're after has for me either."

Buster rolled his eyes at Rebecca's seductive nature as he then gave a devilish look, strategizing his further revenge. He let out an evil laugh as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

Johnny test instrumental theme for season one played during the song that would later become the intro theme; Scamp Draken as a male singer began to sing it. "Drake Drake Drake. Scamp Draken. (Go go go!) He's action packed and turbo charged ready to blast. Best friend's a Dalmatian and they love to live fast. His sister Annette has him for crazy experiments. Check out a day in the life of Scamp Draken. (Go go go!) He's town's full of people who faced life changing stuff. Which is a lot worse than it seems with this bluff. His crush is an orphaned Pomeranian. Check out a day in the life of Scamp Draken. Mole kings, barbers, secret agent friends. Psycho clowns, veterans, motercross trends. Scientists, supermarkets, head chopping chefs. Just another day in the life of a dude; who likes to party hard and skate while nude; then again he's a terrier pup; but even then he has the world cup; for dealing with all of these crazies; who Buster started because he's a baby; he's Scamp Dra-ken!"

Guitar smashing is heard as Scamp then shouts with joy. "Whoo!" Lights turned off and the title of the show was shown.


	4. Reign of the mole people

**Disclaimer:** Yes, this is a darker version of Johnny Test. It's still light hearted and silly, but it has it's dark moments. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Scamp Draken

Season one Episode four: Reign of the mole people

* * *

Johnny test instrumental theme for season one played during the song that would later become the intro theme; Scamp Draken as a male singer began to sing it.

A countdown began when the song started. "Drake Drake Drake. (Countdown ends) Scamp Draken. (Go go go!) He's (Scamp appears on the screen) action packed and (Scamp puts a jetpack on) turbo charged ready to blast. (Danny slides up to Scamp, who catches him) Best friend's a Dalmatian and they love to live fast (Scamp flies off while holding Danny). His (Annette is seen experimenting on something) sister Annette has him for (Scamp dashes in and takes a microchip off of Annette) crazy experiments. Check out a (Scamp eats the microchip) day in the life of Scamp Draken (Scamp gets a superhero costume and launches fire from his paw). (Go go go!)"

Scamp was seen skating through the town as the song continued. "His town's full of people who (Scamp pulls up a mega buster) faced life changing stuff. (Scamp shoots a crazy communist) Which is a lot worse than it seems with this bluff. (Scamp skates past Angel) His crush is an orphaned (Scamp skates back up to Angel and tries to look cool) Pomeranian. Check out (Lucy skates by and dumps a soda on Scamp's head) a day in the (Scamp skates after Lucy as Angel giggles) life of Scamp Draken."

The song continued with Scamp's upcoming enemy's being shown, starting with the mole king. "Mole kings, (A crazy barber is shown) barbers, (Two secret agents are seen putting special collars on Scamp's family's necks) secret agent friends. (A crazy clown is shown juggling chainsaws at a carnival) Psycho clowns, (A veteran is shown in the middle of a hardware store with a machete) veterans, (A German Shepherd motocross driver is seen with a doll of a female about two years younger than Scamp, pushing Scamp down and making him worry) motocross trends. (A crazy scientist is shown) Scientists, (A supermarket manager is shown) supermarkets, (A psycho chef is shown) head chopping chefs."

The song was about to wrap up with this final verse, with it starting off with Scamp playing video games. "Just another day in the life of a dude; (Scamp is seen crashing a party with a boombox) who likes to party hard and skate while nude; (Scamp is seen skating through town) then again he's a terrier pup; (Scamp jumps onto a fence) but even then he has the world cup; (Danny is seen running from a psycho barber as Scamp lends him his paw) for dealing with all of these crazies; (Scamp and Danny smile to each other with Danny grabbing Scamp's paw) who Buster started because he's a baby; (Scamp and Danny are seen singing at a concert) he's Scamp Dra-ken!"

Danny smashed his guitar as Scamp dropped his microphone, giving a peace sign to the audience. "Whoo!" Angel rolled her eyes while smiling as she hit the lights and the title of the show was shown.

* * *

A news reporter was shown being recorded while telling Scamp's town about the latest news. "Good afternoon everyone; this is your news reporter Jonathan Kimble here, and today we bring you the latest news of the town. (The title of the show appears under Jonathan) Now as you're all aware of it by now, we've been facing what appears to be a shortage of usable items. (Jonathan shows a house with a missing car) Some say it's mole people, (Jonathan shows a dock with a missing boat) And some say it's natural."

Jonathan walks around town while talking about the situation. "For all we know, it could have something to do with whatever's happening underground. And whatever the cause of it is, we'll be sure to stop it." Just then, someone took all of Jonathan's clothes; aside from his underwear. "This just in, (Smiles) I have no shame. But I should probably hurry home before I get arrested for standing around in my underwear. Anyway, this is Jonathan Kimble, (Points to the camera) Signing off!" The camera turned off, with Jonathan and the cameraman heading out. "I love this job."

* * *

Danny was seen dressed as a biker with a lens frame being seen to be filming him. "Are you sure this is a good idea Scamp? What if it ISN'T mole people?"

"Trust me Danny. It's gonna be mole people." Scamp said with assurance and confidence in his plan. "Have I ever done you wrong? (Danny opens his mouth) Don't answer that."

Danny shrugged and started posing with Scamp taking pictures. The first pose was of Danny standing on the bike. Then he sat down on the steering section with a leg kicked up. For his third pose, he shook his butt at the camera and spoke with a mocking voice. "Come and get me mole people." For the last pose, Danny sat on the bike and moved his butt back, with the rest of his body forward. "Hey, isn't that the camera your dad told you, touch it and die?"

"And yet you fail to see how I'm not, (Scamp is shown touching the camera with a branch) physically touching it." Scamp explained with a smirk. "Therefore, I can't die." Just then, the camera got stolen with Scamp getting worried. "That can't be good." Danny got sent underground with the bike, making Scamp fear for his friend's life as he ran over. "Danny!"

Danny rose up without his clothes, making him freak out. "My butt. (Looks at his butt) It's naked!"

Scamp grabbed Danny's arms. "We don't wear clothes!"

"I know!" Danny started breathing heavily, with Scamp hugging him and patting his back with assurance.

* * *

Annette was seen experimenting in her room with Angel playing with on a portable gaming system, seeming interested in what Annette was doing. "How do you work with that stuff?"

"It's rather simple once you get the hang of it." Annette mixed together a blue and yellow chemical, sending it into a sparkly zone. "This one may seem as if it just makes it sparkle. But in actuality..." Annette picked up the potion and poured it on the floor, making it grow what looked like an indoor garden.

Angel became intrigued by this and walked over to the garden. "Awesome."

Scamp kicked the door down and pulled Danny into the room with him. "We gotta stop the mole people!"

Annette moved the grass in her garden to look at Scamp, who walked up to her with Danny. "Explain."

"We were taking pictures to give a call to the mole people, and then they must've gotten mad becuase they totally took dad's camera." Scamp explained. "So now we need an awesome drill that'll take us underground to the center of the earth; or at least until we find them."

Annette nodded slowly, trying to grasp Scamp's reasonings. "Is there any reason I should believe that it's mole people?"

"You mean besides the fact that it could be?" Danny asked. "Then again, it could just be an earthquake."

"Yeah, cause earthquakes take stuff from people." Scamp snarked, with him then turning back to Annette. "Look Annette. My dad said if I touched that camera then I'd die. And also, I wanna see the mole people. So now I finally have an excuse."

Annette sighed as a Mixed breed with the same color coat as Rocky from Paw patrol, only a bit chubbier, appeared on screen; seeming to be rather egotistical himself. "Greetings Annette. It is I; Green Green Boy!"

Annette gave a giggle as she turned to Green Green Boy. "Yes, hello Gerald."

"Green Green Boy! I've changed my name to Green Green Boy!" Green Green Boy explained, trying to get it through to Annette. "Now. It has come to my attention that a certain Terrier wishes to go underground."

"Who's this, your boyfriend?" Scamp asked with a smiling snark.

"Who's this, your snarky jerk brother?" Green Green Boy interrupted."

"At least I'm fit." Scamp shot back, making Green Green Boy flinch.

Green Green Boy tried to think of a good comeback, but ultimately failed and growled. "Whatever! I've come to request you as my bride, and I won't settle for anything less!"

"You know we can't get married until we're eighteen, right?" Annette reminded Green Green Boy, who sighed as Annette looked at Scamp. "Sorry for my friend. He's always hitting on me."

"I got used to it as soon as it happened." Scamp replied with a chill voice.

"Well either way, I'll be calling back when your brother isn't around to roast me!" Green Green Boy announced. "Though, his roasting was admittedly pretty good."

Green Green Boy hung up as Scamp and the others heard Tramp calling for Scamp from the hallway. "Scamp!" Scamp and the others looked at the door to find Tramp looking for them, with Scamp and Danny dashing up to him. "Scamp, where's my camera?"

"Camera? What's a camera?" Scamp asked, denying what happened. "I haven't seen a camera in my life."

"First off, that's a lie and you know it." Tramp said, seeing right through Scamp's shinanigans. "Second off, the one I told you not to touch." Scamp tried to make it seem as if he was trying to remember what happened to the camera. "Scamp, if you know what happened then just say so."

"Ugh. Fine." Scamp groaned in annoyance. "It was the mole people. One of them came up and took the camera, and then they took that dirt bike in the garage." Tramp raised an eyebrow, wondering how Scamp and Danny got a dirt bike. "Well we had to get them somehow."

"Riiiight." Tramp breathed in through his nose, and out through his mouth; trying to keep his cool. "Listen Scamp. If these 'mole people' took my camera, then I want it back before dinner. Otherwise, no video games, no skateboarding, and no Danny." Scamp and Danny flinched at that last one. "Until the month is over. (Calm and with a smile) Oh. And dinner's at six."

Scamp and Danny looked at a clock as Tramp walked off, seeing that it was about five thirty. The two friends freaked out and dashed up to Annette, with the two of them on their knees begging. "Please don't let him do that!" Annette sighed, signaling Scamp and Danny to walk with her; which she does.

* * *

Scamp and Danny were seen under a giant ray beam, with Angel and Annette behind a one tile wall. Scamp seemed cautious about what was about to happen, looking at his sister with worry. "You sure I'll be able to survive this Annette?"

"It's just a muscular body sizer Scamp; it's not like the robo suit turning evil." Annette replied with confidence, turning on the machine and it blasted Scamp.

Angel seemed worried at the sight of this. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"Oh yeah. It's painful, but Scamp can survive anything Annette throws at him." Danny assured Angel with kindness. "And besides. I don't think he'd try to die before he met the mole people."

"Earth holes." Annette corrected, with Scamp suddenly turning into a muscular dog mutant.

"Dude! I'm hideous in the best way possible!" Scamp said when admiring his new body. "A hot body that'll get the attention of Johnny Bravo!" Scamp then walked up to Annette and shook her when picking her up, grabbing her keys after making her drop them. Setting down his sister carefully, he looked up to the ceiling. "I am invincible!" Scamp laughed as he then turned back to normal, with Danny smiling with enjoyment, Angel giving him a smug grin, and Annette giving him a blunt look; with Scamp giving a sheepish smile and chuckle.

* * *

Scamp and Danny were seen at the entrance to the drill with Annette suiting them up. "Alright guys. With all of this stuff in your possession, you should be more than prepared to take care of the earth holes."

"Mole people." Scamp corrected Annette. "And once we find them, we'll reveal them to the public and get a bunch of cash."

"And we won't be seperated for three whole weeks." Danny added as he high fived Scamp.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Annette slid down the ladder as Scamp and Danny went into the drill. She then walked up to her super computer and looked to see Scamp and Danny looking around. "You guys gonna do okay in there?"

"I guess." Scamp replied with confusion. "Where's the crib though? There's not fridge or anything.

"You won't need the basics for this mission. Just the drill." Annette explained as she sat down in front of the computer. "But since you brought it up, I'll pack it up next time for whenever one of us gets stuck down there."

"Sounds good to us." Danny said as he got up to the controls, with Scamp sitting in front of them.

"Just make sure you know what I'm doing." Scamp replied as he started the drill, aiming for outside the house. He then shot the drill and it landed perfectly in the backyard, but not without also putting a hole in Annette's bedroom wall.

Angel was seen looking at the hole, impressed by what she saw. "Does this happen daily?"

"Semi-daily, yeah." Annette started scanning for where Scamp and Danny were going. "At this rate though, they could end up at earth's core; knowing Scamp's stupidity. (Angel walks over to Annette) So I set the drill to a mode that I could trust his wreckless nature at."

"That'd make sense, considering it's Scamp." Angel let out a chuckle, remembering the insane time she recently had. "Think you can hook me up with one of those ray transformation things?"

"I'll give it the best go I can." Annette replied as she watched Scamp and Danny drill underground.

* * *

Scamp and Danny were seen drilling at a decent pace, with Scamp getting pretty bored. "You think the mole people will be interesting?"

"Probably." Danny responded, hoping for the mole people to not eat them alive. "I just hope they don't eat us alive with their bare teeth and claws."

"Pssh. They're not gonna do that dude." Scamp put his paws behind his head and spoke with confidence. "And even if they did, I'd floor all of them before they even got up. So it's pretty much impossible for them."

Danny rolled his eyes as he looked down and saw nothing but dirt. "Not much variety."

"Well it's the ground, and the ground hates variety; at least on the insides." Scamp got even more bored and looked for a speed booster, finding what looked like a speed shifter. He grabbed it and set it to the fastest setting, with him and Danny going at super high speeds. "Party time baby!"

Annette appeared on the screen with a stern look. "Scamp, did you mess with the speed shifter?"

"Maybe." Scamp replied with a smug grin, hanging up on Annette and putting his arms in the air. "Say hello to me mole people! You're about to see Scamp Draken at his finest!" Just then, the drill landed in what looked like an empty, hollow land; with not much to offer. Scamp turned to Danny with determination. "Alright dude. As soon as we get out of here, we tell the mole people that we come in peace. We don't mean any harm, and we just want my dad's camera back, as well as the dirt bike. Oh. And we can't touch the camera or else we'll die."

"Got it." Danny looked outside and there appeared to be tanks driving over to them.

Scamp and Danny jumped out of the drill and aimed mega busters at the moles. "Give us my dad's camera and our dirt bike before I blast your brains out!" The mole kind appeared before Scamp, walking up to him with an elegant posture. "Who're you? Kind of the boring?"

The mole king walked up to Scamp and Danny and raised his hand and raising a finger. "No."

* * *

Scamp and Danny were seen in a jail cell with the mole king speaking to them. "You see young ones, I simply cannot give you this stuff back; for I am creating the ultimate device that will either train my mole people to survive in the brightness of the world, or tolerate it."

Scamp scoffed. "Well that's a pretty stupid plan." Scamp grabbed a comic from his backpack. "Entertain me when you can think."

"I'm the first crazy! Don't expect his plan to be masterful!" The mole king shouted, and then he continued speaking humbly. "Anyway, we needed your camera and the dirt bike to create an all powerful flash that will blind my minions, but also improve their vision. Once the flash happens, they will be able to tolerate the light much easier."

Danny got up and walked up to the mole king. "Now if you could consider that there are much better cameras in the world for this procedure, would you be willing to let us go?"

"No."

"That's what I thought."

"Look kid; like it or not, this stuff is mine now." The mole king declared, with Scamp pulling up a recorder.

"Thanks for the info dude." The mole king saw Scamp's recorder and tried to rush in to get it, with Danny stopping him from squeezing in. "You let us out of here, and give us our camera back, and this information is all done for."

"In your dreams brat!" Danny pushed the mole king aside, making him growl as he walked off. "I'll be back for you two!" Scamp and Danny looked at each other and nodded, getting ready to break out of here.

* * *

Annette was seen trying to signal Scamp and Danny's location, only to get a call from Scamp. She answered her phone, wondering what he was up to. "Scamp. Where the heck are you? I can't find you on the communicator."

"This mole king jerk broke our locating things you gave us before we came in." Scamp explained. "And he could've at least put a Tv down here. No entertainment or anything."

"It's a prison Scamp. Not a hotel." Danny stated, with Scamp giving him a blunt and snarky look.

"Shut up Danny." Danny rolled his eyes as Scamp turned back to Annette. "Any chance you can help us out of here?"

"I'm on it." Annette hung up and typed in a number, trying to hold in her laughter. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

Green Green Boy came up on the screen, admiring Annette's call. "Greetings Annette. It is I-"

"Do you have that drill you used to brag about?" Annette asked instantly.

* * *

Scamp and Danny were seen playing poker in the jail cell. Scamp looked at his cards and felt rather confident in his chances, with Danny looking over and getting serious. Seeing that Danny would lose, Scamp made a call. "Check." Danny looked at his cards again and gave in, with Scamp revealing a bunch of kings. "Boom baby!"

Just then, drilling sounds were heard as Scamp and Danny felt the ground shake. "Is this an earthquake?"

"Let's check it out!" Scamp dashed over to the cage with Danny as the two saw what looked like a green drill diving into the base.

Green Green boy exited the drill as he then pulled out a proton blaster. "Fear me now you feinds! I have come for the Terrier and the Dalmatian; as well as whatever they came down here for!" The mole people surrounded Green Green Boy, who became stunned by it. "Can I have one of these for myself?"

"You may not." The mole king declared upon a humble tone. He then walked up to Green Green Boy as he pointed to him. "You sir, have invaded our home in the same way the two others dogs did. Do you know what happens to ones whom do that?"

"They let me off the hook?" The mole king nodded his head now, with Green Green Boy becoming worried and shaking with fear; giving a sheepish smile. "I'm gonna die, aren't I?"

* * *

Green Green Boy was seen with Scamp and Danny in the cell, with Scamp making a snark towards his entrance. "Great work Green Green Boy. Getting surrounded."

"Hey now, you did the same thing!" Green Green Boy shouted, and then he remembered something Annette requested him to do. "Also, about your sister."

"Yeah, yeah, sure; his sister." Danny stated with paranoia as he stood up. "Go ahead and talk about the Cocker Spaniel who actually had the drill we needed, and let Scamp convince her to let us take it down to the earth, and then get captured by these mutant freaks!"

Scamp and Green Green Boy remained stunned for a bit until Green Green Boy pulled out a salt jar. "She wanted me to give you this salt; something about insane powers."

Scamp grabbed the salt jar and Danny fell to his knees with a squeeling sentance. "She DOES care."

Scamp ate some of the salt and suddenly turned into the same giant as before. "Nice. Now I'm invincible again." Scamp charged at the cell bars and broke through them, alerting the mole people. As they charged at Scamp, he picked up one of their tanks and threw it at the mole army leader. He also stomped on some of the vehicles and ripped them in half. As soon as he walked up to the leader, he kicked him off. The mole king then walked up to Scamp, who glared at him. "Jokes on you dude. I have awesomeness on my side."

"I take it that device is temporary." The mole king said with confidence.

"That's right jerk." Scamp walked up to the mole king and picked him up, just as Danny and Green Green Boy walked up to them. "And now, it's to where you cannot stop me!" Scamp let out a cocky laugh as he then felt himself turning back to normal, giving a blank look to the mole king; who gave him a blunt look. "Correction. It is now back to where we, cannot stop you." Green Green Boy kicked the mole king aside, getting praise from Scamp. "Nice one."

"I may not be the most fit, but that doesn't make me weaker." Green Green Boy said, with Scamp then remembering something. "You okay by the way?"

"Better than ever!" Scamp pulled out his cellphone and looked at the mole king, who became confused when Scamp sneered.

Upon seeing the device that Scamp held in his paws, the mole king became curious. "What is this device you hold?"

"It's a phone idiot." Scamp snarked. "You should know considering all the stuff you stole."

"Hey now, I don't go into people's pockets." The mole king stated, just before Scamp changed to camera mode. "You listening?" Scamp then flashed a picture at the mole king, blinding him. "Ah! The picture blinds me!"

Scamp nodded to Danny and Green Green Boy, who took out their phones as an instrumental version of the main theme played. When the other mole soldiers arrived, Danny ran up to them and snapped a picture of them, blinding them. Green Green Boy did the same when some of the soldiers surrounded him. As one of them neared Scamp, he put his phone behind him and snapped a picture, blinding the soldier and tripping him. He then picked up the mole king as the song ended. "It's over dude. Give us our stuff back."

"Okay, fine." The mole king rubbed his eyes in frustration. "Anything to get rid of you jerks."

"And," Scamp continued. "You have to tell the news what you did and apologize to everyone in town."

"Really?" Scamp raised an eyebrow, making the mole king sigh. "Fine."

Scamp then threw the mole king over to his pile and walked over to him, spotting a vest that interested him. "What's with the vest over there? It looks familiar somehow."

"It's a vest that I used to wear when I drove around." The mole king explained until he became sorrow. "See, back then I could actually see up in the open; up until the sun came up. And I just couldn't stand being berated every night for wanting a peaceful time. (Gets back to searching) So I had to fight back."

Scamp found Tramp's camera and thought for a moment after looking at the vest again. Upon opening his backpack, the mole king was seen searching as Scamp handed him a pair of shades. "These could help with your vision."

The mole king put the shades on, grateful for Scamp's assistance. "Hey, thanks kid. I feel cool in these."

"Don't sweat it dude." Scamp put Tramp's camera away. "I have a spare at home, so I don't need those. Actually, I have loads of spares of on shades, game controllers, and skatabords; which is why my allowance is so short.

The mole king became intrigued by all of this stuff, looking at Scamp with curiosity. "Can I have a board to go?"

* * *

Scamp and the others drilled back up to the land with the mole king, who hopped out of the drill with them. The mole king looked around and seemed interested in Scamp's backyard. "So this is the world I've missed for so long." The mole king smelt the air, loving the breeze. "So fresh and crisp. How did I miss all of this?"

"Probably because you were underground for something about of time." Danny pointed out. "How long were you down there for anyway?"

"Two years." The mole king revealed. "I had to scavange for food and all of that stuff. Don't know why. (Scratches his head) I also wonder how I got into your town. (Stops scratching) I originally lived on Colorado." Scamp and Danny looked at each other, possibly knowing something that could've happened.

* * *

Annette was seen looking through her research while trying to look up some stuff on Buster's device. When she broke past a firewall, she saw that the device had a miscalculation from Buster. "Just as I predicted upon the information." Scamp looked at the computer and saw that the device was different from what Buster revealed. "The device doesn't make tragidies, it brings them." Annette printed out the papers and Angel walked over to the printer, looking at the papers when she grabbed them.

Angel became disgusted when she saw this; almost as disgusted as the previous one. "Buster's gonna get it when I get my claws on him."

"So the tragic beings are brought to town." Scamp thought for a moment, wondering how he would handle this scenario. "But why would he just bring them here? I don't see the point in it."

"Perhaps there's a greater side to it Scamp." Annette looked at the computer again and thought for a moment. "He could possibly be trying to deal with us in his own manner."

"If he has any." Danny said, implying that Buster has terrible manners; getting a snicker from Scamp. "At least now we know what's REALLY going on. But what do we call those dudes."

"Mole king said he was a crazy earlier." Scamp reminded Danny, giving the two of them an idea.

"Ooh; crazies." Green Green boy took a liking to the idea. "I like it. When do we get started?"

"We'll let you know if we need your help." Scamp suggested, with Green Green Boy taking a liking to it. Scamp then remembered something. "Oh. Right. (Pulls up Tramp's camera) Gotta give dad his camera back."

* * *

Tramp was seen watching the clock with it being five fifty seven, hoping for Scamp to be okay wherever he is. 'I know Scamp's probably done something stupid. I just hope he hasn't gotten himself hurt again.'

Scamp hopped up onto the couch and Tramp his camera back. "Hey dad. I got your camera back from the mole people." Green Green Boy came into the room and saw Scamp's video games with interest. "And that's Gerald. I guess Annette invited him over for dinner."

"My name is Green Green Boy!" Green Green Boy declared, making Annette giggle as she walked up to him. "And this console is one that I haven't acquirred. Where may I retrieve it?"

"Game shop." Green Green Boy nodded upon Scamp's words, finding them helpful.

The mole king then popped up with one of Scamp's skateboards. "Thanks for the skateboard Scamp. Now I feel like a normal being again." The mole king ran off with a laugh as Scamp smiled at his development.

Tramp looked at Scamp with confusion as Scamp explained what happened. "He his underground for two months after being shunned from the town."

"Ah." Tramp took interest in this as Danny came down with the dirt bike. "Where did you get that?"

"Found it." Scamp walked up to the dirt bike and turned it around with Danny recording. He then rode up the stairs and then a window was heard being crashed into.

"Honey! Did you hear something!?" Jim dear called from another room.

"Yes, I did! I hope the puppies are alright!" Darling called back, with Tramp getting a sigh of defeat.

* * *

The mole king was seen talking to the news reporter on the news station. "And so, that's why I lived for the past two years underground. After being mistreated for so long however, I met this young Terrier named Scamp, who helped me with my problem. Now I can go onto the land whenever I wish. May take me a while to get used to everything again, but hey. Better than nothing."

"What a great story mole king." The news reporter stated as he stood up. "And after this Scamp kid helped you wish your tragedy, and I honestly don't know how we can understand you, I'm honored to tell the mayor of the town about this."

"Thank you kind sir." Scamp and Danny were seen watching the tv while thinking about the crazies. "Also, I'm part human; so that could be why. I heard the military's also making collars to help animals speak to humans."

"So who do you think the next crazy's gonna be?" Scamp asked, with Danny shrugging. "I just hope this isn't a daily thing, cause I don't want things to get too far out of hand. Or paw."

"Yeah, that's true." Danny agreed while fearing what could happen. "Still, those collars the mole king mentioned could help.

"No kidding." Scamp leaned back and let out a sigh of relief. "Until then though, let's just chillax and veg out."

Tramp was seen setting his camera up in the closet, glad that everything worked out in the end. "Even if he's a troublemaker, he's still my son." Tramp hopped off of the ladder as the screen closed in on a circle, up until the whole screen got black; ending the episode off.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits.

Scamp appeared on the screen at the end of the credits, giving a peace sign to the viewers.


	5. Baseball Terrier

Scamp Draken

Season one Episode five: Baseball Terrier

* * *

Johnny test instrumental theme for season one played during the song that would later become the intro theme; Scamp Draken as a male singer began to sing it.

A countdown began when the song started. "Drake Drake Drake. (Countdown ends) Scamp Draken. (Go go go!) He's (Scamp appears on the screen) action packed and (Scamp puts a jetpack on) turbo charged ready to blast. (Danny slides up to Scamp, who catches him) Best friend's a Dalmatian and they love to live fast (Scamp flies off while holding Danny). His (Annette is seen experimenting on something) sister Annette has him for (Scamp dashes in and takes a microchip off of Annette) crazy experiments. Check out a (Scamp eats the microchip) day in the life of Scamp Draken (Scamp gets a superhero costume and launches fire from his paw). (Go go go!)"

Scamp was seen skating through the town as the song continued. "His town's full of people who (Scamp pulls up a mega buster) faced life changing stuff. (Scamp shoots a crazy communist) Which is a lot worse than it seems with this bluff. (Scamp skates past Angel) His crush is an orphaned (Scamp skates back up to Angel and tries to look cool) Pomeranian. Check out (Lucy skates by and dumps a soda on Scamp's head) a day in the (Scamp skates after Lucy as Angel giggles) life of Scamp Draken."

The song continued with Scamp's upcoming enemy's being shown, starting with the mole king. "Mole kings, (A crazy barber is shown) barbers, (Two secret agents are seen putting special collars on Scamp's family's necks) secret agent friends. (A crazy clown is shown juggling chainsaws at a carnival) Psycho clowns, (A veteran is shown in the middle of a hardware store with a machete) veterans, (A German Shepherd motocross driver is seen with a doll of a female about two years younger than Scamp, pushing Scamp down and making him worry) motocross trends. (A crazy scientist is shown) Scientists, (A supermarket manager is shown) supermarkets, (A psycho chef is shown) head chopping chefs."

The song was about to wrap up with this final verse, with it starting off with Scamp playing video games. "Just another day in the life of a dude; (Scamp is seen crashing a party with a boombox) who likes to party hard and skate while nude; (Scamp is seen skating through town) then again he's a terrier pup; (Scamp jumps onto a fence) but even then he has the world cup; (Danny is seen running from a psycho barber as Scamp lends him his paw) for dealing with all of these crazies; (Scamp and Danny smile to each other with Danny grabbing Scamp's paw) who Buster started because he's a baby; (Scamp and Danny are seen singing at a concert) he's Scamp Dra-ken!"

Danny smashed his guitar as Scamp dropped his microphone, giving a peace sign to the audience. "Whoo!" Angel rolled her eyes while smiling as she hit the lights and the title of the show was shown.

* * *

Scamp was seen sitting on the bleachers at a baseball diamond as Angel walked up and sat down next to him. "Guess I'm a normie at this game."

"Yeah, but you're skills are no better than mine." Scamp stated as he then saw that he was up. "And you're about to see what I mean."

Scamp grabbed his bat as a male Husky walked up to him with support. "You got this Scamp."

"Pssh. I doubt it." Scamp snarked with a smile as he walked up to the base, with the Husky sitting down next to Angel. The Husky looked at Angel and held his paw out with a smile.

"I'm Jack."

Scamp arrived at the base and got a taunt from a Great Dane about a year older than him (And since they age in human years, it's not all that much.). "Hit me home this time Draken and I won't punch you!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Scamp snarked as the ball then flew at him, with him failing to hit all three.

"You're out! Game over!"

Scamp rolled his eyes as the other team cheered, throwing his bat at the floor in frustration and walking off. While packing up his stuff, Lucy mocked him from over the bleachers. "Someone forgot their winning juice today. For being on Danielle's team, you sure are a weakling."

Scamp zipped up his backpack and looked at Lucy as he stood up. "And I don't suppose YOU'D be one to talk. (Walks off) You're still a Mary sue."

Lucy flinched at that remark and appeared in front of Scamp. "How so?"

"Well for one thing, I'm surprised your mouth hasn't fallen off yet from all your bragging." Lucy flinched at Scamp's snarky insult, with the Terrier then walking up to Danny, Angel, and Jack. "So that was a disaster."

"Cmon Scamp; at least we didn't lose." Jack said with a supportive voice. "And you never know. Next time we might get even better. (Grabs Scamp's chest and gets serious) Don't lose next time."

Scamp grabbed Jack's paw and removed it from his chest. "Sometimes Jack, I question which of them is your TRUE personality."

"It's a work in progress." Jack stated as the four walked off. "This is my normal personality as you see right now; supportive, kind, and optimistic. While I also have the serious war personality, which you just saw, and then the addict personality, then the humble acrobatic personality, and finaly there's the bratty personality." Angel became confused upon those words; which Jack saw as he clarified. "They all come at random. Multiple personality disorder."

"Ah." Angel took interest in Jack's condition.

* * *

Scamp and Danny were seen in Scamp's backyard as Danny threw a ball at Scamp, who was seen holding a baseball bat. Scamp swung at the bat and failed to hit it; with the ball hitting the wall. Sighing at the sight of it, Scamp set his bat down in frustration. "The least these balls could do is TRY to let me hit them."

"This bat can." Scamp saw Annette holding a baseball bat, with Danielle behind her. "Danielle told me about your (Hands Scamp the bat) baseball struggles, so I thought I'd make you an upgraded bat that can help you hit any ball you like."

Scamp inspected the bat and seemed interested to test it out and smiled. "Gee, thanks Annette. (Holds the bat over his shoulder) Let's head to the park and check it out."

"That's the plan." Annette said with optimism. "My show's coming on soon though, so let's make it quick." Scamp nodded as he and Annette ran off with Danny and Danielle."

"Just think about it Danny." Scamp stated as he started to think about winning an actual game. "I'll beat Lucy's team, and then I'll rub it right in her bratty face."

"I don't think that's a good idea Scamp." Danny said with worry. "Cause when you think about it, Lucy could get you back at another thing."

"Oh quit your worrying dude." Scamp then started thinking about beating Lucy. "It'll be awesome, I tell ya what."

* * *

Scamp was seen walking up to the base as his friends were seen on the bleachers, along with Danielle; with Jack looking at Danielle with a quesiton. "So your name is Danielle, and we have a friend named Danny. How does that not get mixed up?"

"Guess it's the genders." Danielle replied. "I mean I'm a tomboy, and Danny's a boy boy, so it's not all that hard."

"Makes sense to me." Jack then got to watching Scamp as Annette explained the bat.

"So this gives you the ability to choose which base you want the hit to make." Annette set the bat to all four settings; giving Scamp excitement. "I'm more of a single hitter myself, but feel free to make whichever one you like."

Scamp nodded and set the bat to home run as Danny commented on it. "He's gonna break something." Scamp started swinging his bat for practice. "I know it. He's gonna break something. No denying it."

"Oh quit your worryin Danny." Danielle said with a friendly arm punch. "Scamp'll do fine with one of Annette's inventions and you know it."

Annette got ready to pitch the ball as Scamp hit the base with his bat. Upon putting the bat behind his head, he prepared for when Annette was going to pitch. Annette threw the ball at high speeds and Scamp hit it at full force; sending it so far that it almost caught on fire. Everyone became shocked as Scamp pumped his fist. "Alright! Take that Lucy!"

Scamp chased after the ball with everyone else behind him, as they then saw where it landed. Danny became worried upon the sight of it. "Isn't that Jock's house?"

"Yeah but he's at least sixty, so we don't have to worry about hearing aids; or him being a grumpy old fart." Scamp walked up to the house and saw a broken window, figuring that's where the ball landed. He then knocked on the door and waited for an answer; which he then got from Jock. "Hey Jock; sorry about the window if my ball hit it. (Points back to his friends) Danny's a really sore swing."

"Don't you pin this on me Scamp!" Danny shouted with caution.

Scamp looked back at Danny and shouted back. "Give me a break dude! I broke so many windows that dad might ground me if he finds out about this one!"

Jock let out a chuckle as he then handed Scamp his ball back with no hesitation. "No worries Scamp. I'll just tell him that Buster guy did it."

Scamp smiled and nodded with gratitude. "Thanks Jock."

Scamp started to walk off until Jock spoke up. "Wait." Scamp looked back as Jock rubbed his arm. "Mind if I join in a round? I've never played before." Scamp smiled and figured he couldn't turn down Jock's request. I mean, he DID break the dude's window; and he clearly wasn't doing this as a way of getting his end of the deal.

* * *

Scamp handed Jock a wooden bat as he then went into a good enough range from the bat. "Okay Jock. So Annette's gonna pitch the ball, and then you'll swing as hard as you can. You can do that, right?"

"I'll try my best Scamp." Scamp nodded and walked back over to the bleachers, with Annette then getting ready to pitch. Jock got ready to bat, with Annette putting her arm back. Upon Annette's pitch, Jock waited for the right moment and swung; only to barely miss the ball. "Fast one lassie."

Annette shrugged as Scamp chuckled a bit. "Hey ol timer; you should see MY skills." Jock missed the second ball and then the third one, with him letting out a chuckle as he did so.

Jack was seen spinning his bat on his finger, seeming to like the speed of it. Jock looked at his watch and saw that he'd have to head home soon. "Better be heading home now. Trusty might need me for something. Thanks for the play."

"Any time Jock." Jock headed off as Scamp then looked at the others. "He's surprisingly lively for an old timer."

"Well let's not forget that Jock DID save Tramp from the pound." Danny reminded Scamp, remembering when he was told the story.

"Right." Scamp stood up with his bat. "With that out of the way, (Points the ball up into the air) let's see what this puppy can do!"

* * *

Scamp was seen getting ready as he set the ball to triple, just to keep it safe for now. Annette got ready to pitch as Scamp got ready to bat; with Annette pitching the ball and Scamp hitting it at full force, with the ball going flying and right over the diamond. Putting his fist into the air, Scamp showed his excitement. "Yeah-heah!"

Annette picked up the ball and walked back over to her brother with it, noticing something odd with the ball. Upon seeing the back, she saw that it had an X on it; confusing her a bit. "Hey Scamp, did you put this X here?"

Scamp got a look at the X and was confused by it as well. "Can't say I did, no." A shadow of a Doberman was seen in the background, with Scamp speaking more about the X. "It's a nice color shade though. Never seen a blue X before." The shadow dissapeared as Scamp and Annette brought the ball back to the others. "You guys gotta check this out."

The X then started glowing and surprised the group even more, with Danielle snatching it and looking at it. "Awesome."

"Not as (Takes the ball back) awesome as me though." Scamp stated with cockiness, and then he looked at the ball again. "Why is it glowing though?"

Danny got a look at the ball and seemed worried by it. "Beats me. I know one thing for sure; it's not our ball."

"Perhaps it's best I take it back to the lab for the night." Annette suggested as Scamp gave her the ball back. "Mainly because I don't trust Scamp or Danielle to find out if it's important."

"You know us so well." Scamp grinned smugly as Annette rolled her eyes, and then Scamp gained a blunt look. "Seriously though. That thing better make us rich."

* * *

Jack was seen skating his way home as he then noticed a shadow somewhere in a wooden fence alley. With that interesting him, he walked inside and headed over to the shadow. He then became a bit anxious when he saw the shadow of a Doberman, remembering what Scamp told him after Angel moved in. When he creeped a bit closer to the shadow, he saw what looked like Buster working on some sort of device; which intrigued him. He kept his cool and walked up to Buster with a casual look to get some information. "Looks like a worthy piece of technology."

Buster saw Jack and seemed to be convinced by his play of interest, smiling and showing him his device. "It's this device I'm using to get back at Scamp. I'm gonna have one of the psychos I brought into town and have him attack Scamp; possibly even killing him."

Jack nodded with interest and got a look at the device; with it seeming to look like some sort of sphere. "Seems like an interesting device for it. Do tell; which psycho do you plan on bringing here?"

"Maybe a barber or a scientist. Depends on what I can do really." Buster then looked back on what Scamp did to him and growled. "As soon as Scamp drove the other junkyard dogs away, me and my sister Rebecca are the only ones left." Jack remained to act as if he was interested in Buster's plan. Which he technically was, as he was trying to help Scamp. "What interested you so much anyway?"

"Oh, I just have a fondness for technology." Jack lied. "I'll be on my way now. Good luck with your plan." Buster nodded as Jack walked off and then Jack ran around the corner, heading to a part of the fence where Buster couldn't stand. "Must be an insane one. Am I right Zane?"

Jack switched personalities to serious personality Zane, gaining a scar on his right eye and a war cap on his head. "Sure is Jack. Now get to Scamp and warn him about this."

Jack switched back and saluted to Zane with optimism. "Eye-eye sir!" Jack ran off in hopes of warning Scamp in time.

* * *

Scamp was seen playing video games with Angel, seeming to be dominating her. Scamp was seen arriving at the last game track as he then arrived at the end, setting his controller down and pumping his fist. "Yes!"

"Pssh. You just got lucky because I just got into video games." Angel pointed out with a smirk.

"Maybe. Or maybe I'm just that darn good." Just then, the door knocked and Scamp went to answer it; seeing Jack when he did. "Ah, hey Jack. Didn't expect you to come over."

"That's because I didn't get this info until then." Jack then explained the info he got. "I saw that Buster dude in a wooden fence alley earlier, oddly specific I know, and he said that he was going to have one of the psychos he brought over to I think your house to attack you. Crazies you called them, right?"

"Yep." Scamp stated, and then he rubbed his chin with his index finger and thumb. "Well it doesn't have anything with the episode's plot, but it DOES have something to do with the main story. (Looks at the screen) Writer, teleport me to Annette's room." Angel popped up in between Scamp and Jack as the creator then put them into Annette's room, with Scamp giving a thumbs up to the creator. "Thanks dude."The creator gave a thumbs up and a smile to Scamp, with Scamp, Angel, and Jack then walking up to Annette; who was experimenting on the ball. "We got some info on Buster."

Annette looked at the three and became interested. "Go on."

Scamp nodded to Jack, who then explained what he learned. "So he has this sphere like device, see; and he said he was going to have one of the crazies go here and attack Scamp. Sounds pretty stupid, but hey; better than vanishing forever."

"Oh god, I hate it when villains do that." Angel stated, hating the vanish forever cliche.

"At least when they don't die." Scamp added. "If it's that, then it's fine. Otherwise, totally lame."

Annette looked at the ball and figured that Buster might've had something to do with it. As she turned to it, she noticed the blue X glowing again. It made her curious and she decided to continue with her experiments. 'If Buster's involved with this ball we found, then I want to unlock the fullest potential that I can from it.'

* * *

Angel was seen sleeping in her bed next to Scamp's, when she then heard something from upstairs. Being a not quite as heavy sleeper as Scamp, she walked off to find out what the sound was; with it becoming more clear as she arrived upstairs. When she walked over to Annette's room, which was where she heard the sound from, she looked inside and saw Annette trying to work on the blue X ball. She then walked over to her in hopes that she wasn't stressed out or something. "You doing okay?" Annette looked at Angel with a conflicted look. "Must be busy."

"I am." Annette continued working on the blue X ball. "I've been working on this ever since dinner and I still can't find out what it's made from. Or how that X is made." Annette sighed. "I may not show it as often as Danny, but I do care about Scamp. And if Buster's after him then he's not gonna touch him."

Angel smiled as she rubbed her eye, proud of Annette's loyalty to Scamp. "He's glad to have a sister as smart as you." Annette smiled as Angel got a look at the blue X ball, noticing that the glowing turned into blinking. "What's up with that?"

"It does that at least once every hour." Annette explained, with the ball then going back to glowing. "See? Back online. If this is linked to Buster then I have to know what it is so I can make a counterattack." Annette became worried. "Otherwise Buster might win."

Angel nodded and gained a worried look herself, hoping Buster could be stopped. "Well good luck with that." Angel walked off with Annette still working on the blue X ball, wiping her head to get the sweat off. Angel then walked back downstairs and headed back to her bed, still noticing that she was sleeping with Scamp. She giggled softly and got back into her bed; then commenting on something else with a whisper. "Scamp, you sure are lucky that butt of yours is cute." She then turned over to avoid what could seem like a noxious fume, hoping that the baseball game tomorrow could turn out right.

* * *

Scamp woke up and then saw Angel sleeping, walking over to her and poking her arm. "Angel." Angel kept sleeping and Scamp poked her again. "Angel." Angel then woke up and saw Scamp looking excited. "The game's today, so get your bat."

"Oh yeah." Angel yawned as she stood up, walking over to her bat and grabbing it. "So Annette spent the whole night working on that ball thing. Don't know what it does yet, but if Jack was right then it could be dangerous."

Scamp thought for a moment and looked back on when he pinned Buster to the floor with his Mega Buster. After brushing that off though, he smiled and wiped his lip. "Let's just hope we don't have to worry about him for a while now." Scamp and Angel then walked into the kitchen as Scamp opened the fridge. "Our parents and owners are like beyond busy, so they leave us home sometimes."

"Pssh. Well that's pretty careless of them." Angel stated with skeptisism.

"Yeah, it seems like that." Scamp pulls out a soda and closes the fridge. "But then you realize that they stock us up with enough (Walks over to Angel) non cook foods to last for a year. And we (Hops into the chair next to Angel's) also have Annette's inventions to help us, so they at least have us prepared." Scamp opened his soda and took a gulp out of it. "Yeah, owners are always busy with work and our parents sometimes to them stuff. Not a big deal though; they manage to make it work."

Scamp took another gulp out of his soda as Angel thought about her own parents. "You're lucky to even HAVE parents. At least ones that you can be around." Scamp remembered when Angel told her that she got seperated from her own parents. "I wonder if I'll ever see them again."

"Maybe." Scamp finished his soda and let out a loud burp. "For now though, let's just be thankful that we don't have to worry about Buster and his goons." Angel smiled as Scamp jumped over the counter and opened the fridge to get himself another soda.

* * *

Annette continued working on the blue X ball and saw something on her super computer that intrigued her. When she looked further, she saw that the ball didn't go into Jock's house upon Scamp's baseball hit, but instead it went through a pipe that directed it to the window. This intrigued her, so she called Jock to see what was up. When Jock answered, he seemed very kind. "Yes Annette?"

"Jock; did you by any chance see a pipe outside your house yesterday?" Annette asked, and it seemed to ring a bell to Jock. "Cause I just looked up how the ball entered your house and a pipe seemed to be connected to it."

Jock seemed a bit confused as to what Annette just told him. "So...I don't wanna sound rude, but isn't that stalking?"

"I don't know. Call it whatever you like." Annette said as she continued. "Anyway, the ball seemed to have gone through the pipe and directly into the window it hit. How it got this blue X we found on it is beyond me; as it wasn't there when I brought it to help Scamp practice."

"Actually, now that I think about it, I do remember this Doberman outside who pushed it over just as the ball flew by." Jock then remembered more. "It seemed to be on the other side of the sidewalk from my house."

"How did we not see it?" Annette asked herself as she then wrote down what she heard. "Thanks for the info Jock. I'll make sure said Doberman pays for the damages, as if it weren't for him the ball would've missed; I calculated."

"Oh, it's perfectly fine Annette. I already paid for it myself." Jock stated with a jolly tone. "Now then, goodbye for now."

"You too." Annette hung up and ran off with her calculations, hoping to inform him about this information in time. As she ran downstairs, she called Scamp's name. "Scamp! I just found this information on the blue X ball!"

"He's not here." Annette looked to see Collette blow drying her fur. "He went to the baseball game with Angel and Danielle as soon as Scamp drank three sodas."

"That's terrible!" Annette feared what could happen to her allies now.

"I know. That stuff can make you fat." Collette went back to blow drying her fur.

* * *

Scooter was seen waiting for his turn to bat as Lucy noticed his ball glowing from above him, becoming intrigued and also a bit cautious. Walking down to Scamp, she questioned the glow of the X. "Hey Scamp. What's up with your ball?"

"I honestly don't know." Scamp said as he looked at the X. "It happened yesterday after it broke Jock's window, and Annette did some tests on it and gave it to me before the game; so we could find out right now."

Lucy became intrigued and held her paw out. "Can I see it?"

"I don't care." Scamp handed Lucy the ball and she seemed to take a liking to the design. "I'll need it back soon though."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Lucy seemed to notice the X glowing faster. "It's really cool actually."

"Yeah see, that's what I thought too." Just then, the ball jumped out of Lucy's hand and rolled out over the bleachers; forming into some sort of robot. Scamp and Lucy seemed surprised when they saw this, with Scamp making a snarky comment. "To know about that however, my brain would need a home run pass."

The robot then began speaking as he aimed his arm gun at Scamp. "I was made by Buster to end the life of Scamp Draken; the son of the one who ruined his life. And now that I have you, and Lucy, I shall-"

Scamp jumped up and smacked the robot's baseball head with his bat as he made a new quote. "Strike out!?" The robot fell apart as the ball bounced off a tree as Annette walked by, with Scamp catching the ball and sitting down.

Lucy looked at the robot and saw Scamp as, a bit cooler. "Nice quote."

"And with that in mind, (Scamp and Lucy see Annette walking over to them) I suppose you already took care of it." Annette then took out her calculations. "I managed to calculate everything that the ball did, and how it was caused."

Danny, Angel, and Jack ran over to Scamp and Lucy with high worry; with Danny commenting first. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're good; nothing broken." Scamp then looked over the blueprints and became worried about this. "So this was all Buster's doing. (Gets a bit cocky) Pssh. (Turns to Lucy with a smirk) Still gonna kick your butt."

"You're so on." Lucy stated with cockiness of her own as she walked out onto the field. "Your turn next home slice."

Danielle then walked over and looked at the robot while crushing a hand. "If this thing hurt you, (Looks at Scamp with a smile) I'd kill it."

Scamp and the others laughed as Angel then sat down next to Scamp. "Same here. No one hurts my friends."

Jack looked at the bat Annette made for Scamp and rubbed it for a sec, feeling confident in what Scamp could do. "I don't think that would've been a problem with this bad boy helping us out."

Scamp looked at his bat as well and picked it up, smiling at his chances. "And now I can wipe out Lucy's stupid face."

* * *

Scamp was seen getting ready to bat as the Great Dane from before called out to him. "Don't screw up this time Draken!"

"Oh put a sock in it Tyson!" Scamp got ready to score as he then patted his bat on the base. He then set it to home run as Lucy got ready to pitch.

Scamp then pulled up the bat and revealed it to be his old one, with Lucy then scoffing as she put the ball against her mitt. "You'll never beat me with that dopey bat Scamp. I like your confidence, but you're, (Pitches) so-" Scamp smacks the ball as hard as he can, sending it over everyone and stunning Lucy. "Out?"

Tyson arrived at home base and cheered as Scamp arrived as well, with Lucy still being stunned. Scamp then walked over to his friends, with Annette questioning his skills. "But, how?"

"Danny told me this eye on the ball thing the other day, so I decided to use it." Scamp explained and then looked at Danny. "Thanks for that by the way dude. I don't think I did it yesterday."

"You didn't, but I don't care." Danny said, knowing that he wouldn't need Scamp to say thanks to know about it.

Lucy then walked up to Scamp and held her paw out. "I admit, you did good." Scamp smiled and went to shake Lucy's paw, until she pulled it away. "For a total loser!" Lucy laughed as she walked off with Scamp scoffing and smiling as he watched. "P.s Angel! (Angel looks at Lucy) Take care of him from Buster! The only one who can beat him is me!" Lucy then ran off as Scamp and Angel then looked at each other, blushing and looking away as they did so; leaving the others to either snicker or chuckle.

* * *

Scamp was seen walking up to Annette's room as he set the science bat down on her bed. He then saw her working on something on her super computer, so he walked over to her to see what it was. "Whatya working on?"

"Just stuff that can help us defeat Buster during his next attack." Annette then showed what the blue X meant. "As you probably already know, the blue X was apparently made to turn the baseball into a robot that would kill you. Hopefully we don't have to stop every single crazy we face next."

"Well mole king left with kindness." Scamp pointed out, with Annette nodding her head yes to that. He then saw the work Buster was doing and hoped for the better. "Still. I won't hesitate to stop Buster if he attacks again. No matter what." The screen then faded to black; ending the episode off.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits.

Scamp appeared on the screen at the end of the credits, giving a peace sign to the viewers.


	6. Secret Agent Scamp

**Disclaimer:** So I had no ideas for what to make of chapter six, as I wanted to save the next crazy fight for next time. So I just did this. Enjoy!

* * *

Scamp Draken

Season one Episode six: Secret Agent Scamp

* * *

Johnny test instrumental theme for season one played during the song that would later become the intro theme; Scamp Draken as a male singer began to sing it.

A countdown began when the song started. "Drake Drake Drake. (Countdown ends) Scamp Draken. (Go go go!) He's (Scamp appears on the screen) action packed and (Scamp puts a jetpack on) turbo charged ready to blast. (Danny slides up to Scamp, who catches him) Best friend's a Dalmatian and they love to live fast (Scamp flies off while holding Danny). His (Annette is seen experimenting on something) sister Annette has him for (Scamp dashes in and takes a microchip off of Annette) crazy experiments. Check out a (Scamp eats the microchip) day in the life of Scamp Draken (Scamp gets a superhero costume and launches fire from his paw). (Go go go!)"

Scamp was seen skating through the town as the song continued. "His town's full of people who (Scamp pulls up a mega buster) faced life changing stuff. (Scamp shoots a crazy communist) Which is a lot worse than it seems with this bluff. (Scamp skates past Angel) His crush is an orphaned (Scamp skates back up to Angel and tries to look cool) Pomeranian. Check out (Lucy skates by and dumps a soda on Scamp's head) a day in the (Scamp skates after Lucy as Angel giggles) life of Scamp Draken."

The song continued with Scamp's upcoming enemy's being shown, starting with the mole king. "Mole kings, (A crazy barber is shown) barbers, (Two secret agents are seen putting special collars on Scamp's family's necks) secret agent friends. (A crazy clown is shown juggling chainsaws at a carnival) Psycho clowns, (A veteran is shown in the middle of a hardware store with a machete) veterans, (A German Shepherd motocross driver is seen with a doll of a female about two years younger than Scamp, pushing Scamp down and making him worry) motocross trends. (A crazy scientist is shown) Scientists, (A supermarket manager is shown) supermarkets, (A psycho chef is shown) head chopping chefs."

The song was about to wrap up with this final verse, with it starting off with Scamp playing video games. "Just another day in the life of a dude; (Scamp is seen crashing a party with a boombox) who likes to party hard and skate while nude; (Scamp is seen skating through town) then again he's a terrier pup; (Scamp jumps onto a fence) but even then he has the world cup; (Danny is seen running from a psycho barber as Scamp lends him his paw) for dealing with all of these crazies; (Scamp and Danny smile to each other with Danny grabbing Scamp's paw) who Buster started because he's a baby; (Scamp and Danny are seen singing at a concert) he's Scamp Dra-ken!"

Danny smashed his guitar as Scamp dropped his microphone, giving a peace sign to the audience. "Whoo!" Angel rolled her eyes while smiling as she hit the lights and the title of the show was shown.

* * *

Scamp and Danny were seen skating up to the video game store as they looked inside. As the two put their boards up, they walked inside and headed up to the register. While reading his comic, the cashier noticed Scamp and Danny walking up to him; setting his comic down as Scamp set down a receipt. "Say hello to the receipt of the new generation."

The cashier picked the receipt up and read it with cynisism. "Totally real receipt. Only the coolest of people can have this sweet new hit. I'd like five hundred dollars. Get over it." The cashier looked at Scamp and Danny, with Scamp nodding his head yes and the cashier sighing. "Just curious; is this suppoed to work?"

Scamp rolled his eyes and explained his reasons. "Look dude. I really want that new Sonic game and my dad's being totally lame with my allowance. Like, just because I borrowed his camera two weeks ago doesn't mean he had to cut it for the month."

"Yes, I agree; but parents can be harsh." The cashier pulled out five hundred dollars and handed them to Scamp. "This is the last time." Scamp signaled the cashier to pull the receipt over, which he did and he saw more writing. "P.s Chris. This isn't the last time. I have at least twenty more attempts left."

"That should last until I get out of the house." Scooter said with optimsim. "Because trust me. I'll get a lot more money as a teen."

Chris rolled his eyes and verified the receipt, looking back at Scamp and Danny afterwards. "You two are lucky you're my best and favorite customers. Mainly because you're the reason we're still up." Chris grabbed a copy of the game Scamp wanted, handing it to him as he smiled. "Any other games you want?"

Danny saw what looked to be a spy game, grabbing it and showing it to Scamp. "Maybe this one?" Scamp got a look at the game and found it rather intriguing, nodding his head yes with interest.

* * *

Scamp and Danny booted up Scamp's gaming console and sat down on the couch, ready to kick back, chillax, and have a good time. "This is gonna be so awesome Danny. This is goin down until you have to go home. Or until I get sick of it."

Danny picked up the second controller and looked at Scamp with determination. "And this time I'm gonna win. Just you watch."

"Pssh. You couldn't win even if the president wanted you to." Scamp snarked with a smirk as the two then started playing; with a question coming up on screen. The two being confused by this, Scamp read the question. "Do you like spies?" Scamp thought for a moment and typed in his answer. "When they're not trying to roast my butt, yeah."

"You could roast your butt just by putting it near fire." Danny pointed out, also pointing out Scamp's proundness of his farting.

"True. But they can do it too." Scamp entered in his answer and the game started up, revealing itself to be a stealth game. "You'd better be fun game. (Looks at Danny) We'll do two player mode when I'm finished." Danny nodded and Scamp continued playing, trying to get to the objective.

* * *

As night came, a jet was seen flying up above Scamp's house; with two German Shepherd agents jumping out of it. When the got close enough, they opened their parachutes and landed on the ground; walking up to Scamp's door afterwards. Scamp was seen sleeping as he woke up upon hearing knocking, walking over to the door with Angel waking up as well. "Who is it?"

"That's what I'm tryin to find out." Scamp walked up to the door and answered it, seeing two spies on the porch. "What do you homos want?"

"We wanna know if you're Scamp Draken; the one who played the game Spy maximum overdrive." The first agent explained. "If so then we have something for you."

Scamp thought for a moment and figured that these two could be actual real life spies. When giving his answer, he was hopeful to get something cool. "Yes I am, and I hope it's positive."

The agents looked at each other and the first one spoke up again. "Do you know where Danny Siranchia is?"

"Yeah, I know where he lives and stuff." Scamp stated. "He's my best friend after all."

The agents nodded as Angel walked up to Scamp, looking at the agents and becoming confused before she whispered to Scamp. "Who're the black suited dudes?"

"No idea, but they might be agents." Scamp whispered back, with the agents signaling Scamp to lead them; with Scamp speaking normally then. "I'll try to be back soon. Make sure no one touches my games."

"You got it." Scamp walked off with the agents and Angel walked over to Scamp's game set, looking around and ripping a five second moldy onion fart (pfffffffffft). She then gave a relieved sigh and look, having held that in all day.

* * *

Scamp was seen walking up to Danny's house and pointing to it with his thumb as he spoke. "There's the place dudes. Just know that if you lay a claw on him, I'll floor you." The agents nodded as they walked up to the door and knocked on it, with Danny's mom answering and seeming confused.

"Who are you two?"

"We need to see your son." The first agent explained. "It's important."

Danny's mother seemed skeptical at first, wondering if she could trust the two. "How do I know you won't kidnap him?" The second agent showed a signed document showing that they wouldn't harm him in any way, convincing Danny's mother as she then walked off. "Danny! These two men are here to see you!"

Danny walked downstairs and rubbed his eye, being rather tired. "Can we not do it right now? I'm tired as heck." Danny walked up to the agents and looked at them. "What?"

"We need you and Scamp to come with us." The first agent replied. "We have a mission for you two to solve. We'll explain on the jet."

Danny looked at Scamp, who was leaning on a light post and the Terrier shrugged; making Danny skeptical. "Do I have a choice?" The guards nodded their heads no, believing the mission to be much to important. "Can I come home after?" The guards nodded their heads yes, wanting the two puppies safe and Danny sighed. "Make it quick."

"No promises." The guards led Scamp and Danny over to a ladder from their jet, with them climbing up it as Scamp jumps onto it, seeming to think of the whole agent thing as awesome.

"How did this thing follow them?" Scamp shrugged at Danny's question as the Dalmatian hopped onto the rope as he climbed up. "You'd better not do anything that'll-"

"I'm not gonna fart when we get up to the top dude." Scamp snarked. "You're probably too weak to crack that skull anyway; even from a thousand feet." Scamp and Danny climbed into the jet and it headed off after the rope came up, leaving Danny's mother worried in hopes that he'd come back safe.

Scamp and Danny looked around and seemed confused as to what was going on. As Scamp and Danny sat down on some sort of bench in the jet, Scamp spoke up and wanted to know what was going on. "Alright dudes; I don't need any secret garbage. Why do you need me and Danny?"

The first agent stood up from his seat and walked up to Scamp and Danny with his phone; showing them a video on it and they played it. The video showed what looked like Buster working on another device, with a male Chow chow scientist walking up to him and giving him a part he needs. Scamp and DAnny seemed confused as Danny spoke up. "What's Buster making there?"

Scooter got an idea and opened up his backpack, which he took with him, and pulled out what seemed to be a red camera with blue and green stripes. "Decorated it myself. If Buster's the one we're after then we may be able to get some close ups on his plan with it."

The agent took a liking to Scamp's idea and looked at the camera. "You a photographer?"

"I dabble here and there." Scamp replied. "Mostly to get some excitement in my life."

Remembering the camera, Danny questioned something. "Hold up dude. Why didn't you use that against the mole people?"

"Oh, it was charging when we went down there." Scamp explained, and then he looked at the video again. "I remember our friend Zach saying something about Buster messing with the crazies or something like that. But what can we do to stop him?"

The agent pointed to what looked like a chart and Scamp and Danny looked at it. "We've been studying Buster for a month; ever since he started his evil scheme. Right now we're going to where his island is."

Danny looked at Scamp with a confused look as Scamp held his camera with a smirk. "Every villain needs an island dude." The jet was seen flying through the air as the clouds seperated upon the speed of it.

* * *

The jet landed on Buster's island and was able to make a landing so quiet that no alarms went off from it. When Scamp entered with Danny and the agents, he pulled out his camera and remembered that he never got the agents identities. "Hold up dudes. Shouldn't we know who you are before we start this?"

"I'm Slash, he's Crush." Slash stated, pointing to Crash; who held up a gun. "Find whatever information you can and we'll take care of Buster if he tries to attack you."

Scamp nodded and ran up to the base with Danny training behind him. While looking around, Scamp saw a ladder and walked up to it; climbing up with with Danny under him. As the two got to a door, Scamp opened it; allowing Danny inside as the two then looked around. While looking around the base, they noticed a rather creepy vibe to it; almost as if they were in a horror movie. And while this pleased Scamp, it displeased Danny. Scamp heard someone coming and looked around, spotting a vent and jumping off the wall to head up to it; kicking it open.

Scamp managed to grab Danny and pull him up just before a guard came; with Scamp then dropping Danny on the guard. The guard got up and aimed his gun at Danny before Scamp jumped on him and kicked him in the face. Scamp and Danny ran off as they tried to escape the guard. Danny looked back and saw the guard shooting at them, worrying for him and Scamp as he looked at his best friend. "Great idea blowing our cover!"

"Relax dude; we got this." Scamp changed the mode on his camera and back flipped over to the guard, dodging his bullet and pulling the guard's helmet off; putting the camera in the guard's face. "Smile!" Scamp took a picture of the guard and stunned him, running off and catching up to Danny. "I had Annette make some modifications to the system and now it has all kinds of features." Scamp and Danny high fived as they then headed off, with Scamp finding another vent and stopping Danny. "Let's climb through it this time."

* * *

Slash and Crush were seen walking around while they looked for information on Buster. "Make sure not to use any unnecessary fire Crush. We have to savor our bullets for whenever we're in a battle." Crush nodded and shot one of his bullets to the side, making a guard faint and bleed. "Like that one." Just then, the room went black and the two agents ran across the halls; trying to avoid whatever they could. As Slash looked around, he figured that Buster must've planned ahead for him. "We've got our claws to slash you with Buster."

As the lights went back on, at least sixty guards surrounded Slash and Crush. Trying to convince them they're not a threat, Slash spoke up. "No need to fear everyone. We just got the wrong uniforms at the-" Crush charged at the guards and jumped up, kicking one in the chest and sending him into the wall. He then shot three guards and killed them while also dodging the bullets. Slash also dodged the bullets and shot the guards as well. "Gotta admit Crush! That's one way we can beat them!"

Crush grabbed one guard's head and crushed it into the floor, using his body as a sheild. When he slammed the body into another guard's head, the dead guard's head exploded; freaking the other guards out. Crush then backflip kicked a guard's head off, showing the strength an agent in Scamp's world can get from their training. Eight guards surrounded Crush, who jumped up and avoided all of their bullets; making them all shoot each other. When a samurai guard came out, Slash activated a grenade and thew it at him.

Crush shot the grenade and made it explode right in the guard's face; sending him through the wall. Slash and Crush looked down to see the guard die from fall damage off screen. "Ooh! That's gotta hurt." Slash and Crush high fived as the two then headed off. "You may not talk much, but you make up for it in action." Slash and Crush clinked guns with smiles as they continued onward; confident in getting the info they needed to take down Buster.

* * *

Scamp and Danny were seen climbing through the vents as they arrived at a room with Buster in it. Scamp looked through the vent and saw Buster lying down on all fours while working on his device, with Buster then letting out a loud and bassy five second pizza fart that makes his butt clap and also makes the room and vents shake (BRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUP). Scamp got a whiff of the fart and whiffed it away. "Whoo! If it wasn't for me sleeping with Angel then that'd be one major butt bomb for me."

"Why is it so important to hear him fart?" Danny asked with a face palm, as he then put his paw down. "What's he doing in there?"

"He's working on some sort of device." Scamp explained as he tried to get a closer look. "I wonder what he's making from it." Buster then smelled Scamp and looked up, making Scamp back up; much to the annoyance of Danny.

"Get your butt out of my face."

"Get your face out of my butt."

Scamp and Danny tried to get out of the vent, with Scamp's rear end constantly colliding with Danny's face. Just then, the vents were blasted and Scamp and Danny fell to the floor; with Scamp grabbing Danny and jumping off of a falling vent piece. Danny kicked Buster right in the face and sent him into a short roll, making him slide with his face on the floor, and his butt pointed up. Scamp helped Danny up and saw Buster's position, making a smirk and snark towards it. "Phew. Good thing I'm not in front of that. Your butt could use a makeover."

Buster got up and glared at Scamp and Danny, ready to tear them to shreds. "I've been waiting for a while to do this Scamp. Ever since you ruined my junkyard dog reputation."

"Pssh. As if I'd pay for that." Buster charged upon Scamp's snark and the Terrier pulled out his camera, stunning Buster with a picture and running off with Danny. When he changed the setting to picture mode, he took a picture of Buster's device; saving it and running off again. Buster rubbed his eyes and saw Scamp and Danny taking pictures of his equipment, knowing it would get him caught and he charged at them. Scamp saw Buster charging at him and Danny and jumped over Buster's punch.

Scamp grabbed Buster's neck and took a selfie with him, saving it to his file and signaling Danny to run off. Danny looked around and saw one of Buster's guns; running over to it and aiming it at Buster. Just as Buster kicked Scamp back, Danny fired and missed; instead hitting a window and having Buster smirk at him. "Was that supposed to hit me?"

"Well I've never fired before, so maybe?" Danny shrugged as Buster charged at him, flinging the gun to Scamp. Scamp caught the gun just as Danny got pinned down by Buster, with Scamp aiming the gun and firing.

Buster got shot in the leg and yelped as he fell to the floor, with Scamp running over to Danny and helping him up; running off with the information they got. Buster pulled out a plier and took the bullet out of him, standing up and chasing after Scamp and Danny. As he crashed into the door, which was barricaded by a steel sword that Scamp and Danny put their, the two friends high fived and ran off; leaving Buster infuriated.

* * *

Scamp and Danny were seen running through the halls as they heard something from the corner of the hall. When the two stopped and Scamp peeked over, he saw a guard seeming to be wakling by. Scamp saw a fire extinguisher and walked over to it, seeing that it was locked; which he didn't have time for, so he punched it open and got the fire extinquisher out. Despite a hurt paw, he walked up to the corner as the guard held his gun out. Scamp prepared himself; knowing he'd have to protect himself and Danny, ready for whatever the guard had in store.

Once the guard reached the edge of the corner, Scamp smacked him clean on the helmet with the fire extinguisher. When they heard a female moan, both Scamp and Danny became confused as Scamp took off the guard's helmet; revealing a female Cockapoo about the age of Rebecca. Thanks the Slash and Crush's knowledge, Scamp knew that the agency didn't have Cockapoos as guards; so he helped her up. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. A little brain damage, but nothing that'll make me less intelligent." The Cockapoo rubbed her head and saw Scamp, backing away once she recognized him. "You're the one Buster's after!"

Scamp cupped his paws together as he started playfully snarking. "Congratulations; you answered correctly and win a special prize. Your choice here girl; stating the obvious and being a wimp or helping us kick Buster's butt. No exceptions." The Cockapoo thought for a moment and figured the other option would be nice, taking out her gun and feeling head pain. Scamp saw that the Cockapoo couldn't fight and held his paw out in a caring manner. "Give me your gun." The Cockapoo hesitated due to Scamp's age. "Cmon. I'm the reason you just got hurt; the least I could do is help you get out of here."

The Cockapoo hesitated more as she then stood up. "I can't just give a child a loaded weapon." Scamp gave the Cockapoo a reasurring look, convincing her and having her give him the gun. "You know how to use this?"

"Kinda." Scamp replied as he put the gun in his backpack pocket. "I've stopped criminals ya know."

The Cockapoo giggled as she then revealed her name. "I'm Sarah by the way."

"You likely know me already." Scamp replied and he pointed to Danny with his thumb. "That's my best friend Danny."

"Hey." Danny waved to Sarah as Scamp signaled the two to head off with him, which they did in hopes of escaping.

* * *

Slash and Crush were seen at some sort of safe with Slash putting in the numbers to open it. As Slash put in the final number, the safe opened and Slash grabbed what was inside; which appeared to be a suitcase of some kind. 'Who hides a suitcase in their safe? Must have some money. It could also be a trap though. Better be careful.' Slash took out some sort of pliers and went towards the lock, taking out a knife and cutting the lock. He then used the pliers to rip it off, carefully opening the suitcase with no effort. "There we go. Now to see what's hidden in this puppy."

Crush looked inside the safe while Slash looked through the suitcase, spotting what seemed to be some sort of tracking device. He grabbed it and saw it as a device for tracking Scamp, crushing it as Slash pulled up some sheets. "These could be of use to us Crush." Slash showed Crush the sheets and they appeared to show Buster's plans for getting rid of Scamp. "Did you find anything of use?" Crush showed Slash the crushed up tracking device in his paw, intriguing him. "Interesting."

Slash then got a call from Scamp and he answered his phone. "Yeah Scamp?"

"Slash. We found a survivor." Slash became surprised to hear Scamp's news. "We don't know how much time we have left, but if you found any information then it's best we leave now before it gets worse; cause Buster is NOT happy."

Slash saw that the survivor Scamp spoke of should be allowed to live, nodding his head and responding. "Meet us at the jet."

"You got it dude." Scamp hung up as Slash turned to Crush and nodded, with the two running off to get back to the jet in time for their departure.

* * *

Scamp, Danny, and Sarah left the base in the same way that Scamp and Danny went in. As the three went down the ladder and headed off, spotting the jet with two of Buster's minions in front of it. Scamp seemed ready and pulled up the gun Sarah gave him. "Alright guys. Stand back, cause I'm gonna shoot those guards and make sure they don't do anything."

"You think you can land a clean hit on them?" Scamp proved Danny's question to have a positive answer when he shot one guard in the chest, catching the other guard's attention. "I'll take that as a we'll live."

The other guard ran over to the location of the gunshot, with Scamp shooting him in the head after taking off his helmet. He then ran over to the jet iwth Danny and Sarah as the three went up to it. "Nice ride."

"That's something you should tell Slash and Crush." Scamp started climbing up the ladder with Danny and Sarah behind him, with the three of them entering the jet and looking around. "Well they're not back yet. Might as well find some ways to occupy ourselves."

Sarah looked around and took a liking to all of the material that Slash and Crush held. When she saw all of the data they had on their boards, she became fond of it in an instant; wanting to see all of it before they left, or on the way back. As she started looking through it, she seemed to find it worth her time.

* * *

Slash and Crush saw the way they came in and ran for it, only for Rebecca to appear in front of them after landing from the roof. Rebecca pulled out what seemed to be a high model pistol and aimed it at Slash and Crush. "Give me your information or die."

Slash pulled out his gun and aimed it at Rebecca, shooting at her without hesitation. Rebecca dodged the bullet and charged at Slash, who dodged her kick; leading to the two of them colliding a punch. Rebecca landed a low kick on Slash and then stebbed on his face, kicking his mouth; only to get bitten by him. As Rebecca backflipped, she shot at Slash; who got up and charged at her. He then landed a back kick on her face as Rebecca grabbed his arm, slamming him against the wall behind her and kneeing her in the chest.

Crush charged at Rebecca, who shot at him and he dodged it; landing a sliding kick on Rebecca. Feeling the pain of Crush's kick, Rebecca let go of Slash and backed up. "This can go one of two ways. One, you give me that info and live. Or two, you die." Slash and Crush charged at Rebecca, who shot them both in the shoulder; injuring them. She then walked over to them and picked up the information they had, kicking them both in the sides. "You're lucky I didn't shoot your hearts."

As Rebecca walked off, Crush shot her in the leg and made her fall; with Slash crawling towards her for the info. As Rebecca looked behind her, she aimed her gun at Slash as a threat; making him stop. Rebecca barely stood up and walked off with the information as Slash and Crush headed for the exit. As the two agents left the base, they saw Scamp calling for them. "Yo dudes! (Holds up his camera) You gotta see this!" Slash and Crush seemed hopeful as the two agents smiled at each other.

* * *

Scamp was seen showing the pictures he took to Slash and Crush as they flew back to Scamp and Danny's hometown. "So basically he's got all of this super cool science stuff and we got a bunch of info right here. I don't know what this device he's making does, but it doesn't seem like too much."

Slash got a closer look at the device and figured that they shouldn't underestimate it. "Let's hold our guard up for now. Buster doesn't hold back."

"And I should know." Sarah was seen leaning against the wall as she walked over to the mini fridge. "He's responsible for my family being attacked. I lost someone important then."

Sarah grabbed a soda as Scamp walked over to her with curiosity. "So you're an edgelord then?"

"If I feel like it then yeah." Sarah sighed as she then thought about her family. "I already got seperated from my sister at the time, so I clearly didn't need a death." Scamp put his paw on Sarah's shoulder; as did Danny when he walked over to them. "He's gonna die one day. He won't get away with anything he's done; to me or to anyone else." Sarah took a sip from her soda as she thought about how Buster's life would end.

* * *

Scamp and the others arrived back in town as they arrived at Scamp's house. As Scamp and Danny waited by the ladder, they looked at Slash and Crush as Scamp spoke up. "It's been awesome dudes. Think we'll meet again?"

"Possibly." Slash replied with confidence. "We'll be taking Sarah into custody to see any information she has. She could be of use to us."

"Sounds good to us." Danny hopped down and climbed down the ladder as Scamp gave a peace sign and jumped down as well. The two best friends arrived at the bottom as jet flew off and they watched it. "Quick question Scamp. (Looks at Scamp) Where did you learn to use a gun?"

"Well I never fired at a mortal until today, but I got some experience from the mega buster." Scamp explained, and then he and Danny looked at the moon. "Gotta say though. If we ever to meet Slash and Crush again then it's gonna be one heck of a ride." Scamp and Danny high fived headed off to their own homes, waving to each other as the screen faded to black; ending the episode off.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits.

Scamp appeared on the screen at the end of the credits, giving a peace sign to the viewers.


	7. Haircuts of death

Scamp Draken

Season one Episode seven: Haircuts of death

* * *

Johnny test instrumental theme for season one played during the song that would later become the intro theme; Scamp Draken as a male singer began to sing it.

A countdown began when the song started. "Drake Drake Drake. (Countdown ends) Scamp Draken. (Go go go!) He's (Scamp appears on the screen) action packed and (Scamp puts a jetpack on) turbo charged ready to blast. (Danny slides up to Scamp, who catches him) Best friend's a Dalmatian and they love to live fast (Scamp flies off while holding Danny). His (Annette is seen experimenting on something) sister Annette has him for (Scamp dashes in and takes a microchip off of Annette) crazy experiments. Check out a (Scamp eats the microchip) day in the life of Scamp Draken (Scamp gets a superhero costume and launches fire from his paw). (Go go go!)"

Scamp was seen skating through the town as the song continued. "His town's full of people who (Scamp pulls up a mega buster) faced life changing stuff. (Scamp shoots a crazy communist) Which is a lot worse than it seems with this bluff. (Scamp skates past Angel) His crush is an orphaned (Scamp skates back up to Angel and tries to look cool) Pomeranian. Check out (Lucy skates by and dumps a soda on Scamp's head) a day in the (Scamp skates after Lucy as Angel giggles) life of Scamp Draken."

The song continued with Scamp's upcoming enemy's being shown, starting with the mole king. "Mole kings, (A crazy barber is shown) barbers, (Two secret agents are seen putting special collars on Scamp's family's necks) secret agent friends. (A crazy clown is shown juggling chainsaws at a carnival) Psycho clowns, (A veteran is shown in the middle of a hardware store with a machete) veterans, (A German Shepherd motocross driver is seen with a doll of a female about two years younger than Scamp, pushing Scamp down and making him worry) motocross trends. (A crazy scientist is shown) Scientists, (A supermarket manager is shown) supermarkets, (A psycho chef is shown) head chopping chefs."

The song was about to wrap up with this final verse, with it starting off with Scamp playing video games. "Just another day in the life of a dude; (Scamp is seen crashing a party with a boombox) who likes to party hard and skate while nude; (Scamp is seen skating through town) then again he's a terrier pup; (Scamp jumps onto a fence) but even then he has the world cup; (Danny is seen running from a psycho barber as Scamp lends him his paw) for dealing with all of these crazies; (Scamp and Danny smile to each other with Danny grabbing Scamp's paw) who Buster started because he's a baby; (Scamp and Danny are seen singing at a concert) he's Scamp Dra-ken!"

Danny smashed his guitar as Scamp dropped his microphone, giving a peace sign to the audience. "Whoo!" Angel rolled her eyes while smiling as she hit the lights and the title of the show was shown.

* * *

Scamp was seen watching Tv with Danny as he took a sip out of his soda. As he set his soda down on a table, he seemed bored as he sighed. "You got any ideas of what we should do today?"

"Nope." Danny replied as he continued looking at the Tv. "Guess this is one of those days where we can't do anything."

"At least anything we want to do." Scamp added in with snark, when he then saw something on the news that interested him. "Even the news is having more fun than us."

Jonathan was seen on the news channel as he gave out the story he told. "Good afternoon everyone; Jonathan Kimble here with your news story. This just in, a barber shop has been losing ratings for unknown reasons. Some people say that the barber could be a psychopath, as whenever he's along with someone in a room, he starts acting strange." Scamp seemed intrigued by this as he got closer to the Tv. "No one knows for sure if this is true or not, but if it is, then you can sure bet on it that justive will be served. This is Jonathan Kimble, (Points to the camera) signing off."

The news shut off as Scamp grabbed the Tv remote from his dad. "Dad, I literally just found something interesting."

Scamp turned the Tv back on and started surfing through the channels as Tramp spoke. "And I literally told you to clean your room at least two hours ago. Why is it still dirty?"

"Yeah, that's great dad." Scamp stated, clearly ignoring his father as he then took the remote back; getting his son's attention. "It was slime people that don't leave slime wherever they go."

"Riiiiight." Tramp replied with a smug smile and then remembered something when he looked at his watch. "Did they also tell you NOT to get in the car for your haircut?"

Scamp realized where his dad was going with this and gave him a blunt look. "Two hours ago, yes."

* * *

Scamp was seen in the backseat while complaining about the whole haircut thing. "Why do I have to get a stupid haircut anyway? I'm a dog; this is my natural growing fur. Heck, if anything your brains need a haircut."

"That's called a brain transplant Scamp." Annette corrected, with Scamp rolling his eyes in annoyance. "Though, you do have a point."

Tramp put the car on auto-drive as he then looked back at Scamp. "And remember Scamp. Don't attack the barber, don't fart constantly, and don't break anything."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Scamp looked out the window and thought about the news story. "Besides; what if we encounter that psycho barber dude that the news talked about? As lame as the news is, the mole people happened. Even though I don't know where Mole King is."

The car stopped in front of what else? The exact barber shop in the news. Yeah, pretty much everyone saw it coming. As Scamp got out, he sighed as he then walked up to it. "And the exact one on the report. Brilliant."

Angel giggled a bit as she walked with Scamp. "First time I heard you use a fancy word."

"It's a work in progress." Scamp replied as he then whiffed his hair. "Let's just hope this thing doesn't go south."

Scamp walked with his father as they then walked up to the counter, with everyone else waiting outside as he and Tramp walked up to the counter, with the attendant speaking up. "Ah, hello. How may I help you?"

"Yeah, my dad need a brain transplant; you have a mini-hospital?" Tramp flicked Scamp's head and Scamp growled softly, yet rudely at him.

"My son's here to get his hair cut." Tramp explained. "How that works for dogs is beyond me." The attendant nodded as Tramp then whispered to Scamp. "Be good and I'll get you a new video game."

"It better be a good one." Scamp added in as he then walked off with the attendant. "Get this straight; I'm only here because all parents are cocky and think they know everything."

"Gotya." The attendant replied. "We should warn you though, the barber's has been acting rather strange lately. His behavior has been almost psychotic with some of our clients."

Scamp gave off a blunt look as he spoke. "That's what I was worried about." Scamp walked into the room and sat down in a chair, hoping for this to be over quick. As the barber walked up to him with a suspicious look, Scamp looked at him with a blunt look. "Alright buddy, make it quick and snappy so I can go home."

The barber chuckled as he then spun Scamp over to the mirror, getting ready to do something more than cut his hair. "Oh, I'll do more than make it quick and snappy." Scamp noticed the barber holding his scissors in an odd way, jumping out of the chair as soon as the barber tried to strike him. "I need a puppy for my collection." The barber walked up to Scamp, who backed up until he touched the wall. "You can't run kid."

"No, but I can never come back." Scamp stated as he then walked out of the room, but not before giving a smug smile back at the barber. "But first, I have a little present for ya."

Angel was seen working on something with Annette outside with Annette using her device. "So remind me again what you do in the show?"

"Yeah, I haven't done much yet." Angel admitted. "Believe me though; I wanna stop whatever plan Buster has just as much as anyone else."

Scamp and Tramp exited with Tramp commenting on Scamp's deed to the barber. "And why did you pee on-"

"Trust me dad; if I tell you then you'll get involved." Scamp replied as he then hopped into the car. "Let's just go home before he tries anything again." Tramp rolled his eyes as he walked up to the drivers seat.

* * *

Scamp was seen lying down on the couch while playing with his paddleball. As Angel walked up to Scamp, she noticed his conflicted look and sat next to him. "You doin okay Scamp?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Scamp replied as he continued doing his thing. "Just thinking about something."

"About what?" Angel asked, with Scamp setting down his paddleball and looking at her.

"You really wanna know?" Angel nodded her head yes and Scamp then explained. "At that lame haircut place earlier today, the barber acted really weird. He actually tried to kill me. And yeah, Buster did too, but I knew he'd try that. I think he's another one of those crazies."

Angel thought for a moment and found it sick what Buster did. "I sure hope it isn't. Who knows what could come if what Buster said was for real." Angel leaned back and put her arms behind her head. "Sure wish I could help out."

Scamp thought for a moment and got an idea of what Angel could do. "Maybe you can. There are loads of things we could do to catch the crazies; even if it's not fighting."

Angel figured that she could use another way to assist Scamp and the others, getting an idea of how she can get them up close. "I think I know a way. And I plan to have it be that, and joining when there's a battle."

* * *

Angel was seen working on a mini-camera in the living room as she finished up the basics. "That should do it." Angel walked upstairs and headed over to Annette's room, walking in as Annette was seen working on something. As she walked over to her, she saw that she seemed to be working on some kind of turbo jetpack. "What's that?"

"Turbo jetpack." Annette responded. "It's mainly meant to do turbo action speed, but there are other things I'm adding to it so it has more variety." Annette gave off a smile. "I feel this'll be some of my best work yet."

"Think you can make this some of your best?" Angel showed Annette the camera, giving it to her as she inspected it. "After thinking about your question at the barber shot, I decided to try and help you guys in my own way."

"I see." Annette set the camera down and started working on it. "Do tell; how did you manage to get the basics down?"

"One of my past owners made electronics for a living, so I got some information from him." Angel explained, looking back on all of the times she was abandoned. "Maybe that abandonement wasn't the worst out of all of them."

Annette started the finishing works on the camera and then noticed a part of her's. "Where did you get this?"

"Oh, it was one of the parts I got from the junkyard before I left." Angel explained, reassuring something right after. "Not knowing it was yours of course." Annette nodded in understanding and continued to get the camera ready.

* * *

Scamp was seen at his school as he opened up his locker while talking to Danny. "It was really odd dude. I didn't expect him to flatout try to kill me. Well I did, but not with his scissors. How would he hide it?"

"Yeah, that seems pretty off." Danny admitted as he pulled out a textbook. "You think it has anything to do with that news report we saw yesterday?"

"Dude, of course it does." Scamp stated with confidence in his theory, leaning against the lockers. "There has to be some sort of way to catch him and reveal his name. We did it with Mole king; why not with him?" Scamp saw Angel walking up to him and spoke as she came to him. "Oh, hey Angel."

"Hey Scamp." Angel handed Scamp the camera she had modified. "I had Annette modify this so now you can get a clean look on that barber. Get some footage on him and we'll look at it in her lab."

"You got it." Scooter put the camera in his backpack pocket as he walked off with Danny and Angel after closing his locker. "So. You know how that stupid dance thing is coming up?"

"Yeah. What about it?" Angel asked, with Scamp trying to find the right words to say.

"Well...I was wondering if..."

Just then, the bell rang and Angel whiffed her hair. "Hold that thought. I'll see you in class." Angel ran off with Scamp sighing of defeat, with Danny comforting him with a back pat.

* * *

Scooter was seen outside the barber shop as he snuck over to the back. As he then looked through the window after jumping onto the dumpster, he gave a call to Angel on his transciever. "It looks pretty good for now, but I know he's secretly waiting for someone to cut open. I'll look around inside as soon as I get a clear opening."

"Sounds good to me. I know you can do this." The call ended and Scooter looked through the window again to see the barber heading out, giving him the opportunity to climb in. As he did so, he made sure not to break anything as he hopped down and walked around, using the camera Angel gave him to get some info. The room still creeped him out, filling him with memories of yesterday. He walked into a secret room so he could shiver, looking around and seeing what looked like blood. When he followed the trail, he got a slight chill up his spine.

Scamp reached the end of the blood trail, which led him to a coffin; which he opened and saw a bunch of spikes. What really got him though was the dead body inside. The body's blood was all over the floor, making Scamp worry about what Buster said; hoping he didn't intend on anyone doing this. He then saw that the spikes were all pairs of scissors that were forced into the coffin. This intrigued him, as he never saw anything like this before, but figured it'd be fitting for a psychotic barber.

Scamp used the camera and took a picture of the evidence, seeming creeped out by it. He then wondered how this was any more useful than the camera he used before. Just then, a sword hit the camera and pinned it against the wall; with Scamp looking and seeing the barber. "This isn't a room for you young one." Scamp ran over to the camera and pulled it out of the wall, seeing it regenerate and being amazed by it. Now he knew what Angel meant by having Annette modify it. His sister could make any modification.

The barber pinned Scamp against the wall with his foot and put his scissors up to his neck. Scamp then chuckled a bit as he began to talk his way out of the scenario. "Now I know what you're thinking. Should I slit his throat. And the answer may surprise you." Scamp then let out a burp of fear right into the barber's face, stunning him for a bit and he then ran off. Jumping up to a table and jumping through the window, he shouted to the barber. "The answer is no!" Scamp ran off to share his information with the others.

* * *

Scamp and the others were seen looking at the photo, seeming intrigued by what it meant. As Annette picked up the photograph, she started to see a darker side to this whole crazy thing. "Looks like Buster wasn't holding back when he brought those crazies here. Why would he do this though?"

"Probably from something insane that went on." Angel concluded. "I don't know if it justifies everything he could've done, but it could be a reason."

"Better than no reason at all." Scamp added, with him then looking at the camera. "Why couldn't we do this with MY camera?"

"When I was making it, I used a specific part that gave it the chance to survive a blow like a sword or something." Angel explained. "I can only program it when I'm just making the camera at the start, so I can't do it with yours."

"Ah."

Danny seemed creeped out by the photo as he questioned the usage of scissors for a weapon. "I know he's a barber, but why just scissors? He could also have used a razor or something like that."

"Perhaps he wants to stand clean." Annette suggested. "All we know is that we have to learn more about him and put a stop to him."

"Already on it. I'll do this as soon as I can." Scamp declared, ready to do what he had to do.

* * *

Scamp was seen walking inside with Tramp as he whispered his plan to him. "Alright dad. Make sure not to say anything about the evil barber. I'll get the information I need and then I'll find a way to stop him."

"Alright Scamp. Let's stop the 'evil barber' together." Tramp said with playful smug as he then turned to the attendant. "We're back for the re-scheduele."

The attendant nodded and walked off with Scamp, who seemed prepared to go in. "So I saw something interesting in there the other day. Coffin with a dead dude inside; stabbed by scissors."

"That's pretty creepy." The attendant admitted. "Well I can assure you that there's nothing to fear. At least I hope."

Scamp walked into the room and sat down in the chair, waiting for the barber to come in. He looked back at the room and walked over to it, hoping to find something else. As he peeked inside, he saw the barber looking at a picture of himself. 'What could he be up to?'

The picture the barber was looking at was shown to be a picture of his dog, with him stroking the picture with affection. "My only companion. My only trust. Killed my society." Scamp began to understand what the barber was doing, hoping he could help him. "My young Retriever Dex. If only I could have you in my arms again. If only the military didn't end your life." The barber sighed as he then put his photo away, with Scamp backing up. The barber then came out and saw Scamp backing up, figuring that he must've seen what happened. "Ah; you're back."

"That's right dude. And I saw what happened in there." Scamp showed the barber his camera, surprising him. "Tell me this though. Why is your dog dying the cause of you killing me?"

The barber sighed as he then began to tell Scamp his backstory, with flashbacks being shown. "You see young Terrier, I wasn't very fond of my life back then. My parents were always gone, and my dad worked for the military, with my mom always being busy. I'd always been lying under a tree while I daydreamed." A Retriever then walked over to the barber and licked him. "That is...unless Dex came to play with me." The barber ran off with Dex and ran with him. "We did everything we wanted together."

The flashback changed to what looked like the barber's father coming home. "One day when my father came home, he walked outside and saw me with Dex." Dex's father became frightened and took out his gun. "Despite my tellings of Dex, my father raised his gun at him." A gunshot was heard as a dog's yelp was heard, with the flashback then changing to Dex having his father dead on the floor as he walked off.

The flashbacks ended as Scamp started to feel bad for the barber, despite knowing that his actions were still cruel. "I killed my father and had him all drown in cold blood. Afterwards, I stole his car keys and ran; knowing what my mother would say." The barber held back his tears and then gave Scamp an evil look. "That's why I must end all dogs lives. To assure that I wouldn't be lonely."

Scamp seemed confused by the barber's ways of revenge, knowing that there were much smarter options. "Dude. Why didn't you just get another dog?"

The barber threw his scissors at Scamp and shouted with rage. "None of those mutts could replace Dex! No one!" The barber took out his razor and pointed it at Scamp. "Dex was the one thing I had; it'd be a pity to replace him."

Scamp smirked a bit at the barber's razor being pointed at him. "Huh. So you DO use a razor as a weapon. Wait till I tell Danny." The barber charged at Scamp, who rolled under him and tripped him. "If I live of course."

The barber saw Scamp walking off and threw his scissors at him, with Scamp moving out of the way just in time. "You're not going anywhere!" The barber charged at Scamp, who dodged his kick and backflipped over to the wall. "This must never come out! If it does then my life will be more ruined!"

"Well you DID kill at least thirty dogs from what I saw in the room." Scamp ducked under another pair of scissors that were flung at him as he continued snarking. "Frankly though, I'm confused to why they even have dog barbers in the first place."

"Yes, that's confusing." The barber then charged at Scamp and slashed his scissors at him, with Scamp kicking them off and running off. The barber then picked Scamp up and glared into his eyes. "Do tell; was the answer you shouted at me the other day...correct?"

"Yes it was." Scamp stated with playful snark. "It could also be seen as the wrong answer depending on my allignment; which means you get a butt kicking." The barber seemed confused as Scamp then backflip kicked him in the face, making the barber release him and letting Scamp grab the scissors. He then put them up against the barber's neck as he spoke. "Alright dude. Give me one good reason not to hurt you right now."

The barber chuckled evilly and spoke with pure hatred in his voice. "You don't seem to understand young Terrier. You can kill me now, but you'll be arrested and sent to juvie for it. Like that one kid who punched his grandma."

Scamp pulled the scissors away and seemed skeptical on the situation. After seeing the circumstances, he came to a conclusion. "Even so, that doesn't mean you'll get away with this. What you've been doing isn't right. Think about how many people could've worshipped dogs as their best friends."

The barber chuckled as he then grabbed the scissors and held them against his neck. He then gained a look of sorrow and despair after pushing Scamp off of him, which seemed to give off his remourse; which he then smiled for. "It's so true Scamp. Some people were made to go out like this. (Scamp flinches) We can't stop all of it. (Sheds a tear of joy) This is how I was meant to go out. In hell with Dex."

The barber held his scissors at least two feet away from his neck, having Scamp call out to him in fear. "Dude, don't!" The screen then cut to black as we saw the barber scream and shove the scissors into his neck; with the black cut happening as soon as the scissors struck his cord.

* * *

Jonathan was seen on the news when the screen went back to normal, with him giving the news report with his usual humble voice. "This may sound sadistic with me speaking kindly to such a tragedy, but trust me; there's more. Anyway, this is Jonathan Kimble with your news story. The town barber has commited suicide after a young terrier has discovered his evil plans of killing dogs. He asked not to be shown too much, as to not make himself feel bad. So we decided to give him a call. (Holds his phone out) Tell em Scamp."

"First off, it's awesome that this chapter let me talk to you dudes." Scamp stated with slight enjoyment. "We should do this more often."

"I think we have a chapter in line for that." Jonathan stated with high hopes.

"Second off, it's something that I didn't expect." Scamp continued. "I saw a bunch of dog pelts, and then I followed a blood trail to a dead body; which I figured must've been a past employee." The story started to make everyone watching in the crowd worry. "He tried to slit my throat when I found out, but I managed to escape. My friend Angel gave me this camera that helped me get what I needed."

"Hold on a second." Jonathan chimed in with intrigue. "Angel? As in, quintet family dog angel?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Scamp then continued his words. "And it was pretty tragic to hear his backstory too. Apparently his dad, who I think was a war veteran, killed his dog Dex; who was his only comrade. He ended up killing his dad and bailing. How I was able to talk to him is beyond me, but it's not that big a deal. And then after we fought for a bit, which was mostly me dodging his attacks; remind me to fight back more next time Danny, and he just...ended it. I wish I could've stopped him; But at least he's happy with Dex."

Jonathan seemed a bit off by the story and spoke with softness. "I see. Thank you for sharing Scamp; you can hang up now." Scamp hung up with Jonathan speaking humbly again. "And that's our story. Since this was a tragic one, we'll be sending you all a bunch of tissue boxes; just as long as you don't sue us for pulling your heart strings. This is Jonathan Kimble, (Points to the camera) signing off." The news went off with Jonathan walking off with his assistant. "Remind me to show that I take this kind of stuff seriously more clearly." The assistant nodded as he walked off with Jonathan.

* * *

Scamp was seen lying down in his bed, seeming a bit off by the suicide of the barber. 'What if he DID deserve it? He's killed plenty of innocent lives, but even then he could've just killed humans instead since THEY'RE the ones who turned on him. Then again, whenever a dog dies nobody cares all that much, so he-' Scamp flinched as he gained a look of shock, seeing what the barber was doing. 'That...lowlife.'

Angel walked into Scamp's room and sat down next to him on his bed. "You doing okay Scamp?"

"I guess." Scamp replied with confusion. "I guess I'm just messed up about the whole suicide thing. Like, he was clearly depressed, but it just baffled me that he'd take his own life." Scamp sat up next to Angel. "And people always do this, but I've never encountered it."

"There's a first time for everything." Angel chuckled a bit and then realized what she just said. "Did that sound offensive?"

"A little, but every show with death has at least one of those." Scamp sighed as he looked at the ground. "You're right though; and the first time is the most effective and can leave the biggest impact." Scamp looked at Angel with concern. "Did one of your abandonments involve death?"

Angel flinched and looked at the ground as well, having tragic thoughts in her head. "In a way, yes. You know that owner I told you about when I gave you the camera? That was the one who died." Scamp flinched and Angel held back her tears. "At least THAT one went out in a way I couldn't feel lost in. I try not to bring it up a lot to not sound whiny, but it's really something that gets to me."

Scamp put his paw on Angel's shoulder and gave her a smile, showing that she has a true family now. Angel smiled back at Scamp and the two hugged, knowing that they still had some struggles to get through.

* * *

Danny was seen at the skate park as Scamp walked up to him, with Scamp pulling his skateboard out of his backpack and watches Danny's moves. He seemed to be impressed by them, as Danny wasn't usually the best skater on the block. As Danny saw Scamp, he skated up to him and smiled at him when he got up. "I figurd you'd come."

"I'm always down for a skate." Scamp replied as he stood up. "You're getting way better dude. When we started off you couldn't even get on the board with splatting your face."

Scamp laughed a bit and Danny rolled his eyes. "Oh ha ha, very funny." Danny then changed the subject to avoid lackluster memories. "So are you still bothered by the whole suicide thing?"

Scamp looked back on the barber's suicide and seemed conflicted on it. "Even though I never really cared about him, it really disturbed me. And not like the Supernanny episode where Jenny smacked Cameron; if that was me in Cameron's position I'd drop her." Danny chuckled at Scamp's with Scamp then giving a smirk. "But hey, not the time to let it get to me." Scamp and Danny jumped into the rink and started skating, with the flames of hell then being shown. But instead of something dark, it was something happy that it held; with a familiar face being seen.

The barber was seen walking around with Dex walking beside him as the two smiled at each other. This seemed to be a happy ending for him; and while Scamp didn't know this, the barber had a much better life now that he was with Dex again. The barber kneeled down and he and Dex hugged as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits.

Scamp appeared on the screen at the end of the credits, giving a peace sign to the viewers.


	8. Robo Dodgeball Paw

Scamp Draken

Season one Episode eight: Robo Dodgeball Paw

* * *

Johnny test instrumental theme for season one played during the song that would later become the intro theme; Scamp Draken as a male singer began to sing it.

A countdown began when the song started. "Drake Drake Drake. (Countdown ends) Scamp Draken. (Go go go!) He's (Scamp appears on the screen) action packed and (Scamp puts a jetpack on) turbo charged ready to blast. (Danny slides up to Scamp, who catches him) Best friend's a Dalmatian and they love to live fast (Scamp flies off while holding Danny). His (Annette is seen experimenting on something) sister Annette has him for (Scamp dashes in and takes a microchip off of Annette) crazy experiments. Check out a (Scamp eats the microchip) day in the life of Scamp Draken (Scamp gets a superhero costume and launches fire from his paw). (Go go go!)"

Scamp was seen skating through the town as the song continued. "His town's full of people who (Scamp pulls up a mega buster) faced life changing stuff. (Scamp shoots a crazy communist) Which is a lot worse than it seems with this bluff. (Scamp skates past Angel) His crush is an orphaned (Scamp skates back up to Angel and tries to look cool) Pomeranian. Check out (Lucy skates by and dumps a soda on Scamp's head) a day in the (Scamp skates after Lucy as Angel giggles) life of Scamp Draken."

The song continued with Scamp's upcoming enemy's being shown, starting with the mole king. "Mole kings, (A crazy barber is shown) barbers, (Two secret agents are seen putting special collars on Scamp's family's necks) secret agent friends. (A crazy clown is shown juggling chainsaws at a carnival) Psycho clowns, (A veteran is shown in the middle of a hardware store with a machete) veterans, (A German Shepherd motocross driver is seen with a doll of a female about two years younger than Scamp, pushing Scamp down and making him worry) motocross trends. (A crazy scientist is shown) Scientists, (A supermarket manager is shown) supermarkets, (A psycho chef is shown) head chopping chefs."

The song was about to wrap up with this final verse, with it starting off with Scamp playing video games. "Just another day in the life of a dude; (Scamp is seen crashing a party with a boombox) who likes to party hard and skate while nude; (Scamp is seen skating through town) then again he's a terrier pup; (Scamp jumps onto a fence) but even then he has the world cup; (Danny is seen running from a psycho barber as Scamp lends him his paw) for dealing with all of these crazies; (Scamp and Danny smile to each other with Danny grabbing Scamp's paw) who Buster started because he's a baby; (Scamp and Danny are seen singing at a concert) he's Scamp Dra-ken!"

Danny smashed his guitar as Scamp dropped his microphone, giving a peace sign to the audience. "Whoo!" Angel rolled her eyes while smiling as she hit the lights and the title of the show was shown.

* * *

Lucy was seen out on the dodgeball field as she spun the ball on her finger, looking at her competition with a laugh. "This is gonna be a cynch." With a swift throw, Lucy hit one of her opponents smack on the forehead; putting the words Lucy Crasheo on his forehead. Upon catching the ball and tossing it again, she even managed to intimidate another opponent into ducking to dodge the ball. This backfired however, as the ball bounced off the wall and back over and hit her smack on the back and Lucy caught the ball "Anyone else want a piece of me!?"

Scamp and Danny were seen at the bleachers with Scamp playing video games and Danny watching the match in worry. "There's no way you're gonna beat her Scamp. She's wiped out every jock, tomboy, and athlete in the school."

"And that's why I have a brilliant plan." Scamp stated confidentely as he walked out onto the field. "Alright Lucy; give me your best shot!"

"You got it!" Lucy then placed the ball up to her butt and cracked a three second oyster fart (brrrrraaaaat). She then sniffed the ball and looked at Scamp with a smirk. "I saved the stinker ball just for you!"

Scamp whiffed his hair as he then looked back at his Dalmatian best friend. "Ya see Danny? (Lucy throws the ball) I (Ducks and dodges) duck, (The ball hits the wall and flies back at Scamp) and (catches the ball) catch. The most foolproof plan in the book, and one that all fail to get around quite easily." Danny nodded while filling this in as Scamp started spinning the ball on his paw. "You got anything else you can pull out of your butt!?"

"Oh, I got plenty!" Scamp rolled his eyes as Lucy threw another ball at him, which he dodged; only for it to spin and smash him clean on the forehead.

Scamp slid next to the other one who got smacked and he saw Scamp's forehead words. "Hey, you and I have the same tatoo."

"Only Lucy didn't fart on the one that hit you." Scamp stated bluntly, with Lucy laughing at him as he then stood up. "Oh at least I put up a fight! (Helps up the other opponent) No offense dude; (Turns to Lucy) That's more than we can say for most of us!"

"Yeah, I can give you that much. But it's not a lot!" Lucy walked off laughing as Scamp clenched his paw in anger, wanting to beat Lucy so badly that she would explode.

* * *

Scamp was seen walking with Danny and Angel to class as he complained about Lucy. "There's gotta be something up with that Husky that makes her so strong that the universe would implode if she were any stronger. Like, no girl can be that strong. Right?"

"As sexist as that is, I admit that Lucy has some abnormal strength traits." Angel admitted. "Still, that spin ball was pretty cool."

Danny put his paw on Scamp's shoulder for support. "You'll get her next time Scamp. It's not like she beats you at everything you do."

"Wanna see a montage?" Scamp asked, with a montage then playing with Scamp at the skate park and Lucy knocking him off his board. The next was of them arm wrestling and Lucy floored Scamp; looking down at him with a smile. The last one played with Lucy looking at her stopwatch as she looked over the road and saw Scamp with his virtual reality simulator. The two were then shown in warrior's clothes as Scamp gave Lucy a blunt look. "If your house wasn't bankrupt, I'd hurt you."

The montage ended with Danny seeing Scamp's point. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I found (Shows Scamp a poster) this on the wall earlier." Angel handed Scamp a poster wheich seemed to show a flaming dodgeball for a competition. "If you can find the right stuff to do then you'll be able to beat Lucy. Or one up her."

Scooter thought for a moment and smiled with enjoyment. "Angel, you are a godess." Angel blushed with Scamp thinking of ways he can boast to Lucy. "As soon as I floor Lucy, she's gonna get roastes so hard that she can't even think."

* * *

Annette was seen working on some sort of experiment as Scamp then dashed up to her, exclaiming what he needed with excitement and hope. "I need an awesome robot arm so I can kick Lucy's butt in a dodgeball tournament!"

Annette stopped what she was doing and looked at Scamp with a look that showed off her intelligence. Her glasses seemed to be in the correct fashion for it, and her posture couldn't have been more unique. "Why?"

"If I kick Lucy's butt in a dodgeball tournament then I'll finally be able to make her stop being better at me than everything." Scamp explained. "True it won't stop entirely, but I can at least get her to shut up after at least three years of it."

Annette nodded her head yes slowly, being ready to question Scamp once again. "Are you aware that my inventions aren't toys made for your stupid plans?" Scamp gave Annette a blunt face and she sighed. "Fine; give me ten minutes."

* * *

Ten minutes later.

* * *

Scamp was seen waiting by his twin sister's door as Annette walked up to him with the robot arm. "Be careful with this Scamp, cause I'm not making a spare. And don't abuse it's power either, because if it short circuits then it may damage your body. And be extra careful when throwing with it, as the heavier the object, the harder it has at throwing it; obviously. And the last thing's pretty obvious, but just in case-"

"Yeah yeah, you got it." Scamp replied as he put the robot arm on, excited at what it could do. "So how do I hide this thing from everyone?" Annette pressed a green button that made the arm vanish. "Ah, cool." Scamp started pressing the buttons on it and seemed confused when they wouldn't work.

"I had it specially designed to where only I could activate the buttons on it." Annette explained as she then pressed another button. "Purely because I don't trust you to not abuse it's power."

Scamp rolled his eyes as he then pressed his paw against his new arm. "Thanks Annette. Now Lucy's gonna wish she was never born. Well she probably already does, but this will make her wish so hard that her house falls down."

Scamp walked off laughing as Annette seemed shocked by his sudden words, noticing a tone of edge within his voice. "Anti-hero much?"

"Maybe, but I was always one." Scamp reminded Annette before sliding down the handrail and sliding over to the couch, jumping onto it ande seeing Danny and Angel. "How would you like to be two of my three staff members?" Danny and Angel looked at each other and took a liking to the idea, looking at Scamp and nodding in assurance. "Alright, awesome. (Punches his palm) Time to roast Lucy with her own ball. Not that I'll fart on mine, but still."

* * *

Scamp was seen at the dodgeball tournament tryouts as he walked up to the stand with Danny and Angel behind him. As he looked at his paw, he felt confident in his chances; walking up to the bleachers and waiting for his name to be called. He then started thinking about how he'd rub the whole thing into Lucy's face, knowing how crushed she'd be if she lost to him. Upon seeing Lucy walking up to her, he playfully snarked with her. "So you can actually afford an alarm clock then?"

"Oh ha ha Scamp; very funny." Lucy sarcastically laughed. "No, I actually got up early so I could beat you here. Looks like I didn't do it fast enough." Scamp shrugged as she then looked over at the competition, finding it to be rather lackluster. "I'll give ya this dude; (Sits back down) you're the only one who looks like a challenge."

"Is it because I'm the only one who's ever blocked your stinker ball?" Lucy shrugged and looked on ahead. "Yeah, that's deffinetely a part of it." Scamp and Lucy saw their faces pop up onto the board, looking at each other with smirks. "Prepare to lose."

"You too Scat." Scamp and Lucy walked out onto the field and looked over at each other, finding their chances of beating the other to be rather large.

The referee pulled up his whistle as he explained how the other would win. "Alright. So as soon as I blow this whistle, you two are gonna try to hit each other. And whoever wins can pick their teammates. Because pretty mcuh everyone else here is lacking."

The referee blew his whistle and Lucy instantly grabbed a ball, throwing it at Scamp; who caught it with ease. "Surprised you didn't make a stinker ball." Scamp threw the ball at a super fast speed, being so fast that Lucy couldn't react and hitting her right on the head. The referee blew his whistle and Scamp raised his paws. "Victory is mine normies! Ha ha!"

"Congrats kid. Pick who you want on your team." Scamp looked at the others and found that most of them wouldn't be of much help, knowing that he'd need Lucy if he wanted to win.

* * *

The team bus was seen driving through what looked like Japan, with Scamp snarfing down on his sushi. Lucy seemed to take a liking to Scamp's gross eating ways, giggling a bit as she ate a sushi piece herself; burping afterwards and getting a small laugh out of Scamp. As Scamp then finished his sushi plate, he looked at Lucy with a smile. "It's nice to see you not being a cocky know it all."

"Same to you." Lucy shot back. "So where are your friends at? I thought they came with us."

"Angel's working on the cameras we can use to stop Buster, and Danny should be in the bathroom." Scamp replied. "Japanese food is like laxatives to him."

"Ah." Lucy looked over to see Angel in the passanger seat up front, looking back at Scamp afterwards. "Must need a lot of space. Or she's a Vip."

Angel finished up a highly advanced camera, which seemed to be able to teleport; as it did right onto the driver's hat. The driver saw the camera and then it teleported back over to Angel, who put it in her backpack. She then felt her stomach growl and looked at the driver. "You mind if I rip one?"

"No. Go ahead." The driver said, not really caring about bad gas.

Angel nodded and lifted her butt as she ripped a three second sushi fart (brrrrruuuuup). She then saw what looked like a hard drive, wondering where it came from. "What do you need a hard drive for?"

"Some Doberman asked me to watch it for him before we left and I stole it from him." The driver explained. "You can keep it if you want. Guy seemed like trouble."

Angel smiled and put the hard drive in her backpack, feeling as if she could use it. "Thanks dude." The driver nodded as Angel then thought to herself. 'Scamp Draken, we just got one step closer to stopping Buster.'

* * *

Scamp and the others were seen in the both genders locker room as Angel walked up to Scamp with the hard drive. "So I found this on the bus and the driver said a Doberman gave it to him. And I don't know anyone else who'd be capable." Angel gave Scamp the hard drive and finished her words. "I thought we could look at it before the game, since we're highest links to Buster's scheme.

Scamp nodded and pulled his phone out, putting his hard drive into it. As the hard drive played, Buster was seen looking at some sort of plans along with Rebecca walking up to him. Rebecca set down some plans herself, as well as a soda can; with the two of them seeming to be devising something. "It's silent; I can't hear a thing."

"Not everything takes vocals to be known Scamp." Angel stated with intrigue, and the video continued playing. Buster held up the exact device that he used to have the crazies happen, with Scamp recognizing it and looking back on the barber's suicide. Angel noticed his anxiety and rubbed his shoulder. "You okay Scamp?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Scamp replied as he stood up. "I should get ready for the game." Angel nodded as Scamp walked off, with the Pomeranian being worried for him. She looked at the hard drive video again, seeming to wonder if Scamp's anxiety has something to do with it. Or perhaps, the suicide of the barber happening right in front of him. When spying on them, Lucy seemed intrigued herself and snuck off; deciding to get some information on Scamp after the game; despite knowing quite a bit about his link.

* * *

Scamp was seen walking out onto the dodgeball field and then Danny was seen talking to someone on the phone. "Yes, I want a cereal named after him. Yes I know he's not famous just yet, but he will be soon enough; now start making that cereal." Danny tried his hardest to be nice about the situation, but it was pretty hard to do since he was trying to make Scamp feel awesome. "Well he just dealt with someone committing suicide in front of him, so either stick a pole up your butt or make that cereal! With extra marshmallows! (Hangs up) Geez; (Sets his phone down and crosses his arms) some people are just stubborn."

Lucy was seen walking out onto the field as she looked over to Scamp. "I saw you and Angel watching that hard drive. Whatever it had on it, I want an explination when we get back on the bus."

"If you can focus on the game then I'll give your random attention span whatever it wants." Scamp shot, with him and Lucy then focusing on the game. The leader then walked over to his end of the field and raised his sushi roll. "Great. Now I want sushi again."

"Well there's gonna something coming up that'll let you eat a lot; so shut up." Lucy said in annoyance as the leader then revealed the sushi roll to be a dodgeball, throwing it at Lucy; who caught it and threw it at one of the members of the other team. One member dodged the ball and threw another, with Lucy ducking under it and spinning to the side over it. Scamp rolled his eyes at how boring this was getting and picked up a ball, throwing it at about mach speed at one of the members of the other team, with it ending up hitting another member as well.

Scamp punched his palm as he then pointed to the other team's leader. "Japanese leader dude, you have payed the crime of making me bored."

"And you already won, so I don't care." The Japanese leader walked off as he spoke to his members. "Come everyone. We'll get it next time." The Japanese team walked off with Lucy finding the throw Scamp pulled to be abnormal.

Lucy walked up to Scamp and felt his arm a bit, with Scamp pulling it away. "Hey; paws of the merchindise."

"I'm just curious to how you made such a powerful throw." Lucy explained, leaving Scamp a bit stunned that he could interest her. Even if they hated each other. "You don't have to say it straight away though. You barely have the ability to focus."

"Yeah, well I'm surprised you can even afford it!" Scamp shot back in anger, with Lucy laughing as she walked off; with Scamp walking after her with a scoff.

* * *

A montage then played of all the other matches, with Scamp throwing a ball at the Mexican dodgeball team. The next clip showed Scamp throwing the ball from behind with the team representing London, hittng a player with Gracekim on her shirt (You can imagine your own reason why) smack on the face and making her nose bleed. Lucy laughed at Gracekim during this clip, making the totally pathetic player angry, and then she started barking like a psycho freak. The next clip showed Scamp throwing the ball at the screen, which was then shown to be a Chinese player. Scamp and Lucy high fived, with Lucy noticing a rather hard smack on Scamp.

* * *

Scamp pushed the scene aside as he was seen eating sushi on the bus with Lucy. "Hey, that DID help." Scamp ate some more of his sushi and then chowed down on the pizza. "I still can't believe London has this kind of pizza going for it. And some stubborn brat who antagonizes other writers is famous there? What a waste."

"Yeah, they should've had it where we live. Nothing wrong with London aside from the one who's nose you made bleed." Lucy looked back on the player and laughed at her expense. "Gotta tell ya Scamp. You're a lot more fun when you're not a bratty snarker."

"Same to you in your own regard." Scamp said. "But hey; even if you weren't, I'd still help you by punching one of Buster's minions." Lucy smiled a bit as Scamp then realized what Lucy requested at the last game. "Speaking of which, feel free to let me fill in on your request."

* * *

Scamp and Lucy were seen arriving at the stadium for the last game, which appeared to be in Iceland; with them still talking in their seats. "So that's it huh?" Lucy took a chug out of her soda and laughed a bit. "So Buster can shoot garbage words out of his butt?"

"Maybe." Scamp replied as he and Lucy headed to the door. "Don't forget though that he's not one to mess with." Danny and Angel got off the bus after Scamp and Lucy. "He's got a bunch of minions all around the place he works at and is more than capable of landing a good hit."

"So are these guys." Lucy implied, with her and Scamp then entering the building. "In case you forgot as soon as you heard, (Scamp rolls his eyes) Iceland had the hardest to beat team out of all of them; which is why we're facing them last."

"Ya don't say." Just as the Iceland team came out, one of them grabbed a popcorn that fell down to them; flicking it back at the one who threw it. Right when a dodgeball flew towards the leader, he caught it and threw it back in a blaze; smashing the one who threw it right through the bleachers. This managed to amaze Scamp, despite him not showing much shock. "Whoa. Didn't see that coming."

"No kidding." Lucy picked up a dodgeball and prepared her game. "Also, I'm pretty sure I heard that line somewhere before. Maybe in a cartoon or something; I don't know."

"We borrow stuff from Johnny Test here and there; being a Lady and the Tramp version of them and all."

"Yeah, I guess that's true. Just don't fourth wall break too many more times; it'll confuse the audeince."

Scamp nodded as he and Lucy then stood across from the opposing team, preparing themselves for the game to begin. As the referee walked onto his podium, he put his whistle into his mouth and blew hard; signaling Scamp and Lucy to pick up their dodgeballs and throw. The Iceland players tried to catch the balls, but failed when they flew past them; sliding up the wall and diving down at them. The leader of the Iceland team tapped his staff on the ground, with an assistant throwing two balls at Scamp; who caught the first one and knocked the second one back.

Lucy threw a ball at the one Scamp knocked back, making sure to keep both of them away from the other team's grasp. As the balls collided, the one Lucy threw dived up into the air, flying towards Scamp and landing in front of him. As he picked it up, he looked to be seeming cocky and threw the ball directly at the leader. Despite Lucy's skepticism, she seemed to take a liking to the risk. The leader of the Iceland team was able to dodge the ball, casting ice upon it when it flew back.

The ball flew right into Scamp's paws when he caught it, smashing him against the wall and having his arm malfunction. This worried Danny and Angel, who looked over the seats they was in and worried for Scamp with Danny calling out to him. "Hang in their Scamp!"

Danny and Angel ran down to where Scamp was, with Scamp's robot arm malfuctioning and gaining amazement from the audience. "Oh darn."

The audience seemed skeptical on this, with Danny and Angel running up to him as Danny spoke up. "Are you alright Scamp? No broken body parts?"

"My body's fine but our chances aren't." Scamp replied as he looked at his arm while Lucy walked up to him, furious at his attempt of cheapness.

"A robot arm!? That's how you beat me!?" Scamp rolled his eyes at Lucy's rage as he spoke up as well. "You're lucky they're not cancelling the match!"

"Less complaining, more kicking their butts." Scamp implied, seeing the team making a statue of him being shot arrows at by them; with Scamp clenching his fist as he looked at Lucy again. "I'll give them this much. They made me hate you a little bit less."

Scamp started to walk out onto the field until Lucy stopped him, knowing that they couldn't win this without a plan. "Hold it Scat. There's no way we're gonna win this. You suck without that arm."

"I blocked your stinker ball, didn't I?" Scamp reminded Lucy, getting an idea afterwards and running out onto the field; picking up a ball and running over to Angel with it. "Make it a good one Ang."

Angel nodded and took the ball as she put it up to her butt, letting loose a five second moldy onion fart (pfffffffffft). "Will (Hands Scamp the ball) this do?"

"Sure will." Lucy questioned Scamp's methods as Scamp explained when they ran out onto the field. "Trust me. Angel's farts are a lot worse smelling than either of ours." Lucy shrugged as Scamp aimed the ball at the Iceland team's leader, throwing it directly at him; while also relying on the scent. When the leader caught the ball, he felt the stench burn his paws, which was the side effect of being struck by the stinker ball. The Iceland leader fell onto his back and went to sleep, with Scamp high fiving Lucy. "That's how we do it!"

* * *

Scamp and Lucy were seen on the bus while talking about the final round and all that happened. "So tell me Scamp. How exactly did you manage to keep that robot arm hidden?"

"Beats me. Annette made it and pressed some random button that made it invisible." Scamp explained. "Apparently she didn't trust me not to abuse it's power."

"I can see why." Lucy started thinking about what Buster could be planning, seeing as she wanted to bust him too; no pun intended. She knew very well that Buster was a bad canine, making her question why she even bothered using the skate ramp at the junkyard. That said, the question she asked surprised Scamp. "Can I help you stop Buster?" Scamp gave Lucy a surprised look as she continued. "It's not that I like you or anything, but I hate Buster just as much as you do and I wanna see him brought to justice."

Scamp thought for a moment and figured that Lucy couldn't be too much trouble. "I honestly don't care. Just as long as you don't destroy anything we use." Lucy nodded as Scamp then pulled up a pen and paper. "Don't tell anyone at school or at home that I'm giving you my phone number." Lucy nodded as Scamp gave his phone number to Lucy, who put it in her backpack. "And keep a close eye on it too, cause I'm not doing this again."

"Well I'll be saving it when we get home, so that won't be a problem." Lucy said as she and Scamp then looked out the window, smiling a bit, as they seemed to hate each other a bit less. The bus stopped and the two got up, with Lucy getting off before the others. "Don't think this changes anything though."

Lucy ran off with Angel questioning what she meant by that. "What was that all about?"

"Beats me." Scamp lied as he walked off with Danny and Angel, as Angel looked at her phone; which was showing the end of the video, hoping that Scamp would be able to pull through after the suicide and all that's happened so far.

* * *

Scamp was seen at school the next day, looking through his locker as Danny walked up to him. "So we ended up winning in the end."

"We sure did." Scamp responded as he closed his locker, turning to Danny afterwards. "Don't think for a second though that I think Lucy's a good canine."

Danny shrugged as Jack then walked up to Scamp and Danny, putting his arms around the two of them. "You guys are finally back! I would've been at the bus stop waiting for you but I had a super important party to go to. The week without you has been so boring."

"We can imagine." Scamp chuckled as he got out from under Jack's arm. "Any personality changes coming in at random yet?"

"Not in a while, no." Jack answered. "I guess I must've kept them under control really well."

"Yeah, you weren't kidding when you said you got them under control." Scamp looked back on an event in their past. "I remember when we first met though; you had a horrible time with them."

Danny and Jack laughed with Scamp as the three of them looked back on that day, with Jack wiping his forehead. "No kidding. If Aria didn't pop in when she did then that cake would've been splattered." The three friends laughed again at that day with Jack then getting a thought in his mind, leaning over to Scamp and whispering. "So you to me Scamp. What's up with you and Angel?" Scamp flinched upon Jack's question, not knowing how to respond to it.

* * *

Lucy was seen walking downtown as she headed over to the skate park and saw that no one was there. As she looked around, she saw that no one else was in sight; running over to what looked like an empty alley. This must've been a special alley, as she could've used any other one that was close to her house. Lucy seemed worried to whether or not this would work out. When she got to the end of the alley, she took her laptop out of her backpack and opened it up; giving a very special someone a call on what appeared to be Skype.

When a Husky that appeared to be in her adult years came on screen, Lucy gave a devious smile as she spoke. "Mom." Lucy took her hat off and revealed what looked like a military tatoo on one of her ears, which Lucy knew was painful, but thought that it was more than worth it. "I'm in." Lucy's mother smiled upon hearing Lucy's words as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits.

Scamp appeared on the screen at the end of the credits, giving a peace sign to the viewers.


	9. Critics can be jerks

Scamp Draken

Season one Episode nine: Critics can be jerks

* * *

Johnny test instrumental theme for season one played during the song that would later become the intro theme; Scamp Draken as a male singer began to sing it.

A countdown began when the song started. "Drake Drake Drake. (Countdown ends) Scamp Draken. (Go go go!) He's (Scamp appears on the screen) action packed and (Scamp puts a jetpack on) turbo charged ready to blast. (Danny slides up to Scamp, who catches him) Best friend's a Dalmatian and they love to live fast (Scamp flies off while holding Danny). His (Annette is seen experimenting on something) sister Annette has him for (Scamp dashes in and takes a microchip off of Annette) crazy experiments. Check out a (Scamp eats the microchip) day in the life of Scamp Draken (Scamp gets a superhero costume and launches fire from his paw). (Go go go!)"

Scamp was seen skating through the town as the song continued. "His town's full of people who (Scamp pulls up a mega buster) faced life changing stuff. (Scamp shoots a crazy communist) Which is a lot worse than it seems with this bluff. (Scamp skates past Angel) His crush is an orphaned (Scamp skates back up to Angel and tries to look cool) Pomeranian. Check out (Lucy skates by and dumps a soda on Scamp's head) a day in the (Scamp skates after Lucy as Angel giggles) life of Scamp Draken."

The song continued with Scamp's upcoming enemy's being shown, starting with the mole king. "Mole kings, (A crazy barber is shown) barbers, (Two secret agents are seen putting special collars on Scamp's family's necks) secret agent friends. (A crazy clown is shown juggling chainsaws at a carnival) Psycho clowns, (A veteran is shown in the middle of a hardware store with a machete) veterans, (A German Shepherd motocross driver is seen with a doll of a female about two years younger than Scamp, pushing Scamp down and making him worry) motocross trends. (A crazy scientist is shown) Scientists, (A supermarket manager is shown) supermarkets, (A psycho chef is shown) head chopping chefs."

The song was about to wrap up with this final verse, with it starting off with Scamp playing video games. "Just another day in the life of a dude; (Scamp is seen crashing a party with a boombox) who likes to party hard and skate while nude; (Scamp is seen skating through town) then again he's a terrier pup; (Scamp jumps onto a fence) but even then he has the world cup; (Danny is seen running from a psycho barber as Scamp lends him his paw) for dealing with all of these crazies; (Scamp and Danny smile to each other with Danny grabbing Scamp's paw) who Buster started because he's a baby; (Scamp and Danny are seen singing at a concert) he's Scamp Dra-ken!"

Danny smashed his guitar as Scamp dropped his microphone, giving a peace sign to the audience. "Whoo!" Angel rolled her eyes while smiling as she hit the lights and the title of the show was shown.

* * *

Scamp was seen in the living room playing video games, seeming to be invested. As Scamp played threw his game, he chugged down a soda can and crushed it with his head; throwing it behind himself and continuing his game. That didn't last long however, as he then faced his game shutting off; which dissapointed him dearly. "What the heck?" Scamp jumped over the back of the couch and called up to his father. "Dad! Is the internet in your room working!?"

"No luck kiddo!" Tramp called back down. "We might have to wait for Jim dear and Darling to get home!"

Scamp scoffed, annoyed at the lack of power. "Sometimes I question how they're that confident in us." Scamp then got an idea of what was going on, running upstairs to check it out. He walked over to one of the rooms, which Collette was seen working on something in. It looked like a dress, which Scamp rolled his eyes at as he walked over. "Collette, what the heck? I was just about to reach the third last level."

"Oh shut up Scamp." Collette was clearly frustrated if she responded like that. "I have this epic fashion show I'm attending and I have to impress the judges."

"Is this about that dress you posted online that most of the critics hated?" Collette hid behind her dress and Scamp sighed. "Critics have their opinions dude. And I think they want me to have my games back."

"You can have your games back when I'm done." Collette stated, with Scamp tugging on the dress a bit. "Don't you have a flower next to my bed to fart on?"

* * *

A flower pot suddenlt fell onto the ground, showing that Scamp did what Collette said he had to do, with Collette being seen giving Scamp a blunt look on her balcony right after. "That was a rhetorical question."

"I know. I just wanted to screw with you." Scamp stated smugly, only for Collette to tie his leg and throw him off her balcony. Scamp started to spend his time hanging there, which was incredibly boring. He usually loved the high speed chases he saw in video games, but not when they went to a stop as soon as they started; which was one of the most boring things in the world to him. As he climbed up, he thought to himself about the flower pot. 'It wasn't even an egg one. More or less one that smelt a lot like roast beef. (Starts drooling) Mmm; roast beef.'

Collette continued working on her dress as Scamp climbed up, with her responding without opening your eyes. "If you come back inside then you better not break anything."

Scamp rolled his eyes and untied himself, walking inside and up to his sister. "What's so important about this lame fashion show anyway? You'll be able to kick anyone's butt out there."

"But that's just it Scamp." Collette explained as she looked at Scamp. "This is a contest with the most high standerd critics in the known world; at least the ones we have when it comes to fashion. So I have to get the best in everything; heat, design, everything."

"Does that mean making yourself look like a total pig for power?" Collette punched Scamp in the face as soon as he finished, making him roll back a bit. When the Terrier got up, he sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to get his game back anytime soon. "When do you think you'll be done?"

"The fashion show's in an hour." Scamp whined and groaned at the same time and then he face planted onto the floor. "Hey; it's better than having to wait the whole day to get it back. That's called being grounded."

"It feels like I'm grounded already." Scamp snarked as he looked back at the dress.

* * *

Collette was seen in the car, hoping to get to the fashion show in time. "Speed up dad; the show isn't gonna get to itself."

"Relax Collette; we'll get there in time." Tramp assured his daughter. "It's a great thing we can drive on our own and stuff too. If we couldn't then we'd be dead by now."

Tramp laughed a bit at his remark with Collette rolling her eyes. "Dad, these dad jokes aren't your thing; stop it with them." Tramp shrugged with a chuckle as Collette looked out the window. "I just hope they like me. If they do then I'll be on the cover of magazines and everything."

"You'll always be on the cover of MY magazine." Tramp stated with a chill tone. "And you'll always be on the cover with your siblings."

Collette hugged her dad instantly, showing that she didn't mind sharing the spotlight as long as it was with her family. "Okay. Dad praise, you can do." Tramp rubbed Collette's head, which Collette stopped almost instantly. "Gotta keep my hair-do fresh." Tramp nodded and continued driving onward.

* * *

Scamp was seen watching the Tv with Danny and Angel, and all three of them seemed to have their own reactions. Scamp's reaction seemed to be one of boredom. "Get this straight; the only reason I put this on is because I know Collette will kill me if I don't see her on stage."

"Yeah, that's understandable." Danny said with a look of worry. "I just hope she doesn't get mad when I look away. I'm really not into this stuff."

"As a tomboy myself, I can relate." Angel admitted as she looked at the screen. "Unless it's for a date with a cute guy or a special event something, I'll never spiffy up. It's just something I never saw the point of."

Scamp blushed a bit as he smiled with joy. "So hypotehtically Angel, if I took you out to some sort of fancy restaurant and didn't wear a tux?"

"I wouldn't really care." Angel answered. "If it ever happens and you wanna show up so everyone can see your butt when you walk then be my guest. They criticize and I just wanna eat and get the fancy part done with."

Scamp pumped his fist and thought to himself with excitement. 'Awesome! Now I can ask her out without having to worry about some lame circumstances. And her standerds are just as low as mine; I could care less about looking nice on a date. (Looks at Angel) I can feel those eyes gazing across mine as we intertwine our sights and look in the lost lands of love for the first time we join in lips. (Snaps out of it and becomes confused) Wow. Where did that come from?"

"Hey look; Collette's on." Scamp looked upon Angel's words and all three of them, only to find that one of the judges was freaking out.

"That dress is horrible all because it's my least favorite color! She's-" One of the judges covered the other ones mouth, appauled by his behavior.

"Terribly sorry ma'am; he gets worked up over blue." The female judge explained with a caring smile.

"Then do me a favor and slit his wrists for me!" Collette ran off in tears, her dress cut and her chance ruined.

Scamp looked on in worry, with him hiding it with these next words of snark. "I hate that cliche. It doesn't make drama; it just makes the one who does it look like a baby."

"I know, right?" Danny seemed to agree rather well, with Angel seeming worried for Collette.

* * *

Scamp, Danny, and Angel were seen playing video games as Collette kicked the door down, throwing her dress across the room; seeing as it was covered in the food the judge threw at her. Tramp started to comfort her when he walked in. "Now sweetheart, there's nothing to fear about. It was just one bad show out of at least four."

"And it'll ruin my chances to get into any others!" Collette snapped with tears streaming down her eyes. "Critics are famous and one bad opinion ruins anyone, so a show like that could ruin my entire life!"

Collette ran upstairs while still crying with Tramp walking up to the couch and seeing Scamp's pile of soda cans, sighing as he saw them. Scooter himself was seen thinking about Collette's outburst, wondering how hard this really hurt her. "Scamp, why are these-"

"Yeah yeah, that's great dad; congrats on the promotion." Scamp stated as he jumped over the couch, confusiong Tramp.

"Scamp, I don't even have a job." Tramp reminded his son.

"Well go find one." Scamp snarked and he then ran upstairs, with Tramp rolling his eyes. Scamp walked up to Collette's room and saw her still crying, with her pillow turning moist as he walked inside. "It really affected you that bad?"

"What do you think?" Collette responded with a muffled voice. "After a show like that no one else will accept me." Collette continued crying with Scamp feeling bad for her, thinking for a moment and getting an idea. "And unless you have ice cream get lost!"

"I was just about to leave." Scamp replied as he ran off with joy, leaving Collette to continue crying.

* * *

Scamp was seen on his computer seeming to be working on something as Danny and Angel watched. What was shown just so happened to be the dress Collette wore to the fashion show, with Scamp seeming proud of what he was doing. "Just a few more minutes dudes, and then we can chillax and play video games all night for no good reason."

"Why are we doing this again?" Danny asked. "Cause last time I checked, you and Collette rarely get along."

"Eh; must be some random sibling moral garbage." Scamp replied as he then typed up the text. "Wouldn't you wanna see my hot sister rock this totally insane dress? Wanna stop those unfair critics and get the good ones online for all excitement and glamour? Then like this dress and give us a bunch of money so we can make my sister famous. Stop all unfair and violent criticism and put up the fair stuff. By, that I obviously mean fair praise and fair criticism."

Scamp posted the entry with Angel questioning how they would pay for it. "How are they supposed to give us their money? They don't even know us."

"Trust me Angel. They'll give us some money." Canines started paying all around, speaking of how they'd sneak away from their owners and stuff like that to see the show; as well as giving the post at least twenty to a hundred dollars. "We're rich baby!"

Danny seemed baffled that one of Scamp's ideas actually worked. "So an idea I never thought of you having, actually works so far?"

"I guess." Scamp walked off with Danny and Angel. "Let's play some video games while we wait." The post was shown being attacked by the same judge that humiliated Collette, with everyone else berating said judge for his horrible behavior. Little did he know that he'd be in for a hard time.

* * *

Collette was in her bed the next day, seeming to still be upset about what happened yesterday. When she rolled out of her bed, she didn't even react when she hit the floor. She then dragged across the floor with her feet and walked over to her computer, climbing up into her chair and hoping that nothing would go wrong. When she turned it on however, she was surprised to see Scamp's post; along with how well it was doing, from the money donations to the bashing of that critic who humiliated her; it gave her a sign of interest, so she stayed on for a bit before going downstairs to get her breakfast.

Collette started reading the post that Scamp put out, becoming amazed to see him doing this. From Collette's knowledge, this was a rarity for her brother. Common for others possibly, but not for her. When she finished the post, she seemed grateful for Scamp's support and looked at the comments; with almost all of them liking the dress, she sighed of relief and went down to the hate comment with invalid criticism.

Collette started typing a reply to the judge that humiliated her at the fashion show. "Next time jerk, don't overreact to blue." Collette started to wonder why Scamp would do this for her. "Still; it's kinda odd that Scamp would be this nice to me. I mean I'm always a jerk to him, so this is the last thing I'd expect him to do." Though she was still curious to Scamp's reasons, she smiled with gratitude and didn't question it further.

Collette put her compute onto sleep mode and walked out of her room, going downstairs and spotting Scamp playing his video games. Whens he walked up to him, she hugged him; which he smiled at when he saw her. Collette even took in the effort to watch Scamp play his game, which Scamp had no problem with, as he wasn't finished in helping Collette out just yet. He still had one more thing to do.

* * *

The judge that humiliated Collette was seen riding in his limo, looking out the window with his hands being cupped. "This should be an interesting show, don't you think?"

"I suppose sir." The driver said with a worried voice. "Of course, you're well aware that you aren't allowed inside, correct?"

"Of course you simpleton; that's why I'll be sneaking backstage." The judge explained. "No one tells Ricky Sophmore what to do." Ricky looked out the window and saw that the fashion show was being setup in the park, seeing a Terrier that looked familiar.

Scamp finished hammering down a sign, to which Angel questioned when she saw it. "Give me money to see my hot sister?"

The words were shown with Scamp then looking at Angel with a smirk. "There's nothing like getting money out of your benefit. Keep in mind though that my main goal is helping Collette."

"Of course." Angel replied with an understanding nod. "I just don't see how this is going to fix her. Not that she's broken, but still; I don't know if she'd like being called hot at a cheer up fashion show."

Ricky chuckled as he looked over to his driver. "I'm telling you right now, this is going to be the show of a lifetime. I can't wait to mess with that bratty Cocker Spaniel again. Wearing Blue just makes me sick, I tell you what." Ricky saw that Zach was looking at his limo in his war form, putting his fingers up to his eyes and then pointing both of them at Ricky; showing that Scamp had informed him of what happened. "Watch out for the Husky though. He might be up to something we don't know about just yet."

"I think he's trying to protect the show from people like you sir." The driver implied, and he then turned around the corner upon Ricky's signal. "How exactly are you going to sneak in?"

"Oh, that doesn't matter." Ricky stated. "I'm just willing to make that kid suffer."

* * *

Danny was seen finishing up with the stage with a wipe of his forehead with a smile. "Scamp, how much wood did you buy?"

"Probably a few dozen." Scamp replied as he was seen lying down on the board Danny was in front of. "I'd buy more stuff so we could make the building, but since we'll be taking this thing down when we're done we might as well not even bother."

"Yeah, nothing worth saving if we're not gonna use it." Danny sat down next to Scamp as he sat up, wondering how Collette would feel after this. "How do you think Collette will take this whole thing."

"Relax dude. Collette loves anything that's fashion related." Scamp reminded Danny with a smile. "I know for a fact that this'll make her feel better; even if it doesn't at first glance." Scamp looked to see Collette walking by, giving him hope. "And here she is now."

Ricky was seen under the stage, crawling up to the center and pulling up a screwdriver. When he drilled in a few holes, he tried to crawl out; but got stuck in between two boards. Scamp and Collette were then seen talking as Scamp walked her over to her room backstage. "Just keep in mind that this is the only time we'll be doing this, so we'll be tearing it down once we're done."

"Alright; that's fine with me." Collette replied, and then she hugged Scamp again. "Thanks for this." Scamp nodded and pulled Collette away with a smile, walking off and letting Collette do her stuff in her room. Scamp noticed the floorboards moving strangly and walked over to them, seeing that some even had holes in them. When he tapped one, they broke and revealed Ricky underneath.

Ricky looked up and became furious at his plan failing. "Darn it! This was supposed to happen to the red one!"

"First off, I'm pretty sure that's racist." Scamp stated with a snarky voice. "Second off, get out of here before you hurt." Ricky got up and tried to drill Scamp's head once he pinned him on the floor, with Scamp kicking the drill away. "This isn't a lobotomy session dude!"

Collette overheard what was happening from her room and became worried when she heard Scamp say lobotomy. When she ran out of her room, she saw Scamp and Ricky fighting, infuriating her at the sight of of the latter. As the two rolled over to them, she broke them up after Scamp landed a solid punch on Ricky; he knocked out one of his teeth once he did. "Guess you just couldn't resist." Collette glared into Ricky's eyes, showing the flames of her anger. Ricky chuckled nervously, only for Collette to slam him into the floor and punch him four times; sending multiple teeth out as she did.

Scamp stopped Collette from doing a fifth punch, having an idea on how to fix the stage. "Have you ever wondered what it's like to be wood whatever your name is?" Scamp grabbed Ricky by his collar and dragged him over to the broken boards, looking at Danny, who was seen arriving back with some sodas. "Danny! Set those down and come over here!" Danny nodded and set the sodas down on a chair, walking over to Scamp and Collette afterwards.

Danny climbed up onto the stage and walked up to Scamp and Collette, looking down to see Ricky shivering in fear. "Isn't this the dude who threw food at Collette?"

"Sure is; and he tried to do it again here." Scamp explained, with him signaling Danny for his screwdriver; when Danny gave it to him, he took out some nails and screwed them in with Ricky inside the stage. When Angel arrived back in the car full of people who wanted to come to the show, which was being driven by Lady, she hopped out and walked over; she jumped up onto the stage and laughed a bit when she saw Ricky. "Just a little something called payback."

"Guess karma bit him in the butt." Angel joked, with Ricky growling as he squirmed; trying to get up before Angel knocked him out with a punch. "He should wake up in time to face Collette stepping on him; and I hope it's with painful shoes."

"Oh, it will be Angel." Collette assured the Pomeranian, pulling up some blue high heels. "Very painful."

* * *

Scamp was seen showing Collette a video at home that showed Ricky's misery on the stage. "Okay. So here's the part where you step on him." Scamp played the video and it showed Collette stepping on the neck of Ricky, followed up by a hard stomp on his face; the second step made him cry out in pain, with Collette snickering as she watched. "And now we cut to the aftermath when he left."

Ricky was shown running away in the video as he hurried to his limo. "You're all insane! So I made her miserable; it's her fault for wearing blue!" The limo drove off, but not before Danny had tied Ricky's collar to the wheel, letting Ricky get dragged across the ground as the limo drove off. "I'll sue all of you!"

Scamp and Collette laughed when Scamp paused the video, with Scamp speaking up about Ricky. "Dude had it coming. Just like how Hougen got what was coming to him at the end of the Ginga Densetsu Weed remake." Collette didn't exactly understand the reference Scamp made, but shrugged, knowing it was a good comparrison. "And it's not on Fanfiction just yet, but it will be in the next five chapters." Collette seemed conflicted on something and walked off, confusing Scamp as he walked up to her. "You okay sis? We got Ricky's butt bitten by karma."

"I know, but the first show still happened." Collette sighed of confliction. "Don't get me wrong Scamp; I've had fashion designers all over the world criticise my dresses and I knew that was just what they thought. But the way Ricky took it was way too far. I just felt lost after that show."

Scamp scoffed, finding what Ricky did to be too far. "I never even liked that show anyway. I just wanted to support you." Collette flinched at Scamp's words, surprised by what he just said. "Just because we don't get along doesn't mean I don't love you. Heck, I missed an episode of The Legend of Kion in the marathon they had today and I don't care; you're more important than some lame show." Scamp put his paw on Collette's shoulder and spoke with kindness. "And I know that in the next show, you won't face that. Then, or ever again." Collette smiled and cried tears of joy, hugging Scamp; the Terrier flinched upon it, but smiled and hugged Collette too.

* * *

Slash and Crush were seen in their room at headquarters, with Slash talking to Scamp on the phone. "Sorry we couldn't show up Scamp. Official agent business. And we were looking into Sarah for info."

"Eh, it's cool dude. Occupations are important too." Scamp chuckled a bit. "In case you're wondering, it worked; and we even uploaded a video where Ricky got dragged away by a car."

Slash laughed at the sound of that, wishing he'd been there. "I had to have been there. That would've been hilarious in person."

"You can actually find it on youtube right now. It's how I showed Collette." Slash took interest in this and Scamp gave him the video name. "It's called overreacting critic from show gets karma."

"Okay, thanks. I'll look it up when I can."

"Sounds good to me. Later dude."

"You too." Slash hung up and walked off, looking into the room next to them as Sarah was seen talking to Crush. As he looked inside, he thought to himself on what Sarah was capable of. 'I wonder what level her skills are at. If they're anything on par with ours then she'd make a great addition to the team. We still need her info though.'

"So I went into Buster's base to see if I could get some information on my sister." Sarah explained. "I honestly don't know why it took a week to get to this, but I'm just glad to have gotten it off my chest; to both you and Slash." Crush nodded as Slash then entered the room, with Sarah being happy to see him. "So you heard everything?"

"Yep. Same stuff as before." Slash sat down next to Crush, feeling as if he knew something Sarah didn't say yet. "Do tell Sarah. Does your sister by any chance happen to have the name of one of Scamp's friends?"

* * *

Angel was seen in the kitchen getting herself a soda as she then let out soft sneeze. When she walked back up to Scamp, he chuckled a bit. "You okay Ang?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Angel replied as she sat down next to Scamp. "Someone must be talking about me." Scamp seemed confused by what Angel said there, with her then clarifying it. "See, whenever someone sneezes and doesn't have a cold, that means someone's talking about them without them being around."

Scamp snickered a bit, not knowing how to respond to that. He then saw a smug smiling angel, with him realizing that she was for real. "You're serious? I thought that was just something they did in Naruto."

"So did I until I learned about it from my second owner." Angel explained. "She was a veterinarian, and she seemed to work really well on what was happening when with dogs." Scamp nodded with interest. "She told me the difference after I mistook it for an upcoming cold."

Scamp laughed a bit at that memory, still seeming interested in what Angel was saying. "So it's not just an anime thing then, huh? That's some interesting stuff right there. But how did your owner know about it if she's not a ninja?" Angel giggled at Scamp's words, with Scamp shrugging and taking a sip out of his soda.

* * *

Scamp was seen at the skate park when he got a ring on his phone, skating up to the platform so he could the call. When he took it, he didn't know what to expect, so he responded like he normally would. "Yeah?"

Mole king was shown on the other line, with Scamp being glad upon hearing his voice. "Ah, Scamp; good to speak again my boy."

"Mole king? It's been a while dude." Scamp replied. "How's your life been since the whole, I'm gonna live underground forever thing?"

"Oh, it's been going great." Mole king sighed of relief. "I made it big in Hollywood after I nailed this acting gig, and then I found this one where I'd need a fashion designer to get another part. This is one of my many parts, and I need a really defined suit; I saw Collette's dress and thought it might help."

Scamp took interest in this and found it to be a unique idea. "So you want my sister to work for you? And you want us to go to Hollywood so you can make a good performance?"

"That's basically the long and short of it. The tickets are on me!" Mole king took a sip out of his soda. "You like Cherry or Orange? I have all of them, but I wanna know your fave."

"Either one's fine with me. Or put all of them out." Scamp picked up his board and spoke again. "We'll be there when we can."

"Okay, nice. See ya then Scamp." Mole king responded. "Can't wait to see ya again."

"You too dude. See ya there." Scamp hung up and called over to Danny. "Yo Danny; pack your bags! (Walks off screen) We're goin to Hollywood!"

* * *

Scamp and the others were seen packing with Danny saying goodbye to his parents. "Trust me guys; I'll be fine. Scamp will be there to protect me from anything that goes wrong."

"That's what we're worried about." Danny's mother replied. "You know he can get into trouble in more ways than one."

"Yeah, but nothing's gonna happen to either of us; I can assure you that." Danny hugged his parents goodbye and then ran over to the car. "See you when we get back!"

"You too son!" Danny's father responded. "Makre sure to avoid danger!"

Danny hopped into the car and sat down next to Scamp, who commented on his parents. "Dude; your parents are way to scared of me."

"I wouldn't say scared. More or less, conflicted." Danny said with a smile.

"That's what I'm worried about." Scamp replied as the car drove off and the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits.

Scamp appeared on the screen at the end of the credits, giving a peace sign to the viewers.


	10. Terrier in Hollywood Part one

Scamp Draken

Season one Episode ten: Terrier of Hollywood Part one

* * *

Johnny test instrumental theme for season one played during the song that would later become the intro theme; Scamp Draken as a male singer began to sing it.

A countdown began when the song started. "Drake Drake Drake. (Countdown ends) Scamp Draken. (Go go go!) He's (Scamp appears on the screen) action packed and (Scamp puts a jetpack on) turbo charged ready to blast. (Danny slides up to Scamp, who catches him) Best friend's a Dalmatian and they love to live fast (Scamp flies off while holding Danny). His (Annette is seen experimenting on something) sister Annette has him for (Scamp dashes in and takes a microchip off of Annette) crazy experiments. Check out a (Scamp eats the microchip) day in the life of Scamp Draken (Scamp gets a superhero costume and launches fire from his paw). (Go go go!)"

Scamp was seen skating through the town as the song continued. "His town's full of people who (Scamp pulls up a mega buster) faced life changing stuff. (Scamp shoots a crazy communist) Which is a lot worse than it seems with this bluff. (Scamp skates past Angel) His crush is an orphaned (Scamp skates back up to Angel and tries to look cool) Pomeranian. Check out (Lucy skates by and dumps a soda on Scamp's head) a day in the (Scamp skates after Lucy as Angel giggles) life of Scamp Draken."

The song continued with Scamp's upcoming enemy's being shown, starting with the mole king. "Mole kings, (A crazy barber is shown) barbers, (Two secret agents are seen putting special collars on Scamp's family's necks) secret agent friends. (A crazy clown is shown juggling chainsaws at a carnival) Psycho clowns, (A veteran is shown in the middle of a hardware store with a machete) veterans, (A German Shepherd motocross driver is seen with a doll of a female about two years younger than Scamp, pushing Scamp down and making him worry) motocross trends. (A crazy scientist is shown) Scientists, (A supermarket manager is shown) supermarkets, (A psycho chef is shown) head chopping chefs."

The song was about to wrap up with this final verse, with it starting off with Scamp playing video games. "Just another day in the life of a dude; (Scamp is seen crashing a party with a boombox) who likes to party hard and skate while nude; (Scamp is seen skating through town) then again he's a terrier pup; (Scamp jumps onto a fence) but even then he has the world cup; (Danny is seen running from a psycho barber as Scamp lends him his paw) for dealing with all of these crazies; (Scamp and Danny smile to each other with Danny grabbing Scamp's paw) who Buster started because he's a baby; (Scamp and Danny are seen singing at a concert) he's Scamp Dra-ken!"

Danny smashed his guitar as Scamp dropped his microphone, giving a peace sign to the audience. "Whoo!" Angel rolled her eyes while smiling as she hit the lights and the title of the show was shown.

* * *

The Draken car passed by a sign with Scamp then being shown looking out the window with intrigue. The thought of going to Hollywood intrigued him, as he knew of a lot of stuff that happened there; so when he got called by Mole king, who wanted Collette to do something for him, which we saw in the previous chapter, it gave him the chance to see what happened there. He didn't forget about the reason they were going though; so he took his excitement as a side plot. He did bring Danny with him so they could investigate together however. "So what do you think we'll find there?"

"I can see us finding a lot of stuff; even if most of it is celebrity vomit." Danny replied. "Maybe we'll find the creator for Sonic the Hedgehog there. Heck, we could even find the Sega building itself. Then we could ransack it and take all the bad stuff."

Scamp scoffed and found Danny's words boring. "Bor-ing. I meant stuff like ancient relics and artifacts. Hollywood's full of mystery dude; it practically breathes it every day. If we find one of those lost relics then we could become famous, and possibly even so rich that we could buy a million houses and expect no ransom. Wouldn't that be awesome?"

"I guess." Danny replied with a shrug, despite not being up for the dangers that could come. "But what if we get shot or something? Don't forget; we have actual guns in our universe, so it's not exactly a friendly world." Scamp rolled his eyes at Danny's cowardly nature. "I'm just saying Scamp. We could get hurt out there."

"What adventure DOESN'T get us hurt?" Scamp asked, with Danny seeing the point in his question and sighing.

* * *

Scamp and the others were seen at their place in Hollywood, with Scamp out on the balcony and looking over Hollywood with Angel walking out to join him in that. "Enjoying the view Scamp?"

Scamp looked and saw Angel looking at him with a smile, smiling back at her when he spoke. "It's not too bad. I can see why it's so crowded. Cars never know when to not get blocked off." Scamp pointed down to the road and laughed at the insane amount of traffic. "There's no way they're gonna get out of that one unless they have super powers."

Angel giggled a bit and found Scamp's words rather amusing. "No kidding." Angel thought for a moment and wondered what Scamp was talking about earlier. "About those relics you mentioned with Danny. What were you refering to?"

"Oh, that? Mole king told me about them." Scamp explained. "We'll ask him when we get there; he said he'd be happy to show us."

"Sounds good to me." Angel then looked over Hollywood with Scamp, finding the traffic just as funny as he did.

* * *

Scamp and the others arrived at Mole king's house with Scamp jumping out of the car window. "This should be something."

Collette exited the car and responded to Scamp's excitement. "You're not gonna find anything Scamp. These old legends never existed to begin with."

"Well Mole king wouldn't have told me when I called him back if they didn't." Scamp corrected, and then the others exited the car and walked up to the porch with Scamp. The Terrier then knocked on the door and Mole King answered. "Mole king; how's it hangin dude?"

Mole king fist bumped Scamp and spoke with energy. "Scamp, you have no idea. I've gotten so much cash and people just gave it to me for no reason. It's like it was one of those princess miracles or something?"

"How do you know about Disney if you just now went up into the real world?" Danny asked, with Mole king laughing.

"Please Danny. Just because I have now returend, doesn't mean I remember Disney." Mole king leaned over to Scamp and whispered. "Meet me in the basement for more information on these relics. I'll meet you down there." Scamp nodded and walked inside with Danny and Angel following him, with Tramp and Collette walking in.

Tramp looked around and found the place to be rather cozy. "Rich people have some nice standerds. I figrued everything would've been snobby cliched and gold coated."

"So annoying, right?" Mole king replied. "I don't feel I have to act rich to be rich. Anyway, (Looks at Collette) Collette, is it? I need you to design me the best dress you can make."

"I'll give it my all." Collette replied with a salute and then she ran off, looking back after a few seconds. "Where's your closet?"

"Second door to the right."

"Thanks." Collette ran off and headed into the closet, looking for stuff she could use. It amazed her at the variety she had, which was something that she approved of. "This is gonna be so fabulous!"

"Help yourself to anything in the fridge." Mole king said as he turned to Tramp. "I told Scamp I'd help him find some lost relics I found out about here." Tramp nodded and walked off with Mole king walking in his own direction. 'He's pretty nice for a dad that used to be cool.'

* * *

Scamp, Danny, and Angel were seen waiting in the basement with Mole king coming down and sitting across from them on a table, opening a drawer as he did. "Glad to see three were able to find your way around. I prefer letting people explore for themselves rather than having to be told about it." Mole king pulled a book out of the drawer he opened up and set it on the table. "Now then; let's get to the reason you Scamp, decided to come. Don't know about you two, but it doesn't matter right now. So which relic did you want to hear about first? If at all."

"You mentioned one that had the government involved in it." Scamp implied, seeming to be taking an interest in what he mentioned. "Seemed like a cliche government is evil story, but it sounded interesting to find out more stuff about. I wonder what they'd hide from us that's so interesting aside from everything."

"Probably their names." Mole king joked, and then he turned to the relic. "Now this isn't exactly a relic, but it IS something this Buster guy you told me about used to get all of the crazies into your town and all around. Some kind of serum that they didn't want revealed to the world. Some say that they gave it to Buster for no good reason; some even say that they knew what he wanted with it."

Angel took his own kind of intrigue to this and put her paws on the table. "So you have some kind of building here that relates to that? Where is it?"

"It's said to be in the middle of town." Mole king answered. "You should be able to find it, even though this place is huge. But just in case, take (Pulls out a map) this."

Scamp took the map and put it away, fist bumping Mole king again. "Thanks for the help dude. We'll make sure to find that serum." Mole king nodded and Scamp ran off, with Danny and Angel following him, despite Danny hesitating a bit at first.

* * *

Scamp, Danny, and Angel were seen walking through Hollywood while trying to find the government building it held. The premise itself interested Scamp, as he'd never thought of the government as one able to help him. It did intrigue him though, which is why he was headed there. "Remember guys. If anyone we don't know asks what we're up to, we don't tell them anything about what we're really doing."

"You got it Scamp." Danny assured his best friend. "No reason to tell them anyway. I mean, what right do THEY have to know?"

"Exactly." Angel thought about what the government was doing with the serum Buster apparently used. "Do you guys really think Buster got a hold of that serum? And if he did then how much of it has he used?

"Probably a lot at this point." Scamp spotted the building and got confidence. "And luckily for us, we won't have to wait much longer." Scamp ran off with Danny and Angel following him, with Scamp thinking about their chances. 'We'd better hope the past battles we had will pay off. Otherwise we're in deep trouble.' Scamp smirked. 'As if we'd be in that scenario though. We've got this in the bag.'

Danny leaned over to Angel and whispered a question he had. "How long do you think it'll be before his ego gets to him?"

"I'd say about an hour or two." Angel whispered back. "Maybe faster, but he'll likely act like an idiot at first." Danny snickered at Angel's words; both of them knew Scamp all too well to deny the facts.

* * *

Scamp and the others arrived at the location of the building and stopped running, keeping it casual for the more aware side of Hollywood. When walking by, Angel got a glimpse at a poster that showed what looked like a soda. It seemed to give her a bad feeling, but she didn't exactly have time to worry about it, as she had a mission to do with Scamp and Danny; so she ran up to them and caught up with them. "Saw something that caught my eye. So how do we get in? The secutity's most likely top of the line inside. Not outside though; they were too dumb to get outside guards."

Scamp chuckled before he pulled out what looked like a grappling hook, which intrigued Angel quite a bit. "I'll use this to get up there and then I'll throw down this rope I have to pull you guys up. Make sure not to fall, or to fart when someone's under you. (Angel giggles a bit) You two up for it." Danny and Angel nodded and then the trio headed over to the building. When Scamp aimed his grappling hook, he looked to the others. "Let's hope there's a window here."

Scamp grappled himself up to the roof and it seemed as if he'd gotten there safe and sound. When he took a peek through the roof window, he saw a couple guards. The coast was clear though, so he walked over to the edge and threw the rope down to Danny and Angel; thank god it was so long. Danny grabbed onto the rope and started climbing up, with Angel climbing below him. Danny seemed worried about what would happen, having only broken into a base once, and it didn't exactly go well. Without the intention of doing so, he cracked a three second onion pizza fart, hitting Angel with a green cloud (blllllaaaaarrrrrp).

Angel coughed upon the impact of the fart with Danny blushing and continuing to climb. When the two reached the top, Angel punched Danny playfully and with a smile. "Nice." Danny sighed of relief that Angel didn't get mad, with the three of them continuing onward.

* * *

Slash and Crush were shown in their office waiting for something exciting to happen. Slash especially, as he was much more thrilled with the paths of action. It seemed as if nothing was going to happen, for it had been hours and almost nothing had come for them. They still had Sarah to look after, but she was more of a one time task rather than an actual mission. It brought him boredom, so he asked Crush what he thought of their scenario. "Hey Crush. You want something to happen, right?" Crush nodded his head yes, throwing a pencil at the wall and hitting the dartboard perfectly.

Sarah entered the room and walked up to Slash with a video of something that has been recorded somewhere. "I have this video in the Hollywood government building that I think you might wanna see." Slash seemed interested in this information, allowing Sarah to sit down next to him. "I didn't watch the video yet. I thought you guys would wanna check it out as a first glance."

"And you'd be right. (Signals Crush) Come on over here Crush." Crush slid over to Slash and Sarah with Slash starting up the video. The video showed two guards talking about what seemed to be serious, with Scamp punching the window. This surprised Slash, not knowing whether or not Scamp was brave, or stupid. Scamp did manage to take out one of the guards with a back kick though, with Angel knocking one out with a headbutt. The skill seemed to impress Slash and Crush, despite Slash's questioning. "Why would Scamp break into a military base?"

"Beats me. He has some major guts though." Sarah replied with a liking for Scamp's courage. She did however find Angel to look rather familiar; almost as if they were related somehow. She thought about it to herself when heading off with Slash and Crush 'I'm starting to have second thoughts towards denying that question earlier. Who knows what could happen to my sister now?"

* * *

Collette was seen designing the dress for Mole king while trying to choose the proper structure. The structure was one of the most important parts of the dress, as it showed how light, and how rough it could be at the same time. It helped to bring out the character that was hidden in someone once before, guiding them through a troubled time that they would need assistance to break out of. When she finally decided on one, she grabbed a ruler and put it up to the dress; it gave her hope that she'd just found the right one. "Three feet wide. That seems about right."

"Yeah, that seems appropriate." Mole king replied, having been watching Collette the entire time. "So do tell me Collette. How long have you had the love for fashion designing for?"

"A pretty long time actually; at least for me." Collette answered. "I know we age in human years in this universe, but I actually had this passion for three years now." Collette sighed, wishing that her family saw her passion the same way she did. "I just wish my sisters and brother didn't think I was a spoiled brat."

"Now why would they think that?" Mole king asked with concern.

"Probably because of how demanding I can get." Collette replied. "It's not my fault though; I've always had this need and I don't know what to do with it. And I'm too scared to talk to mom or dad about it, so I have pretty much no options." Mole king felt a bit concerned for Collette, not wanting her relationship with her siblings to become strained.

* * *

Scamp, Danny, and Angel were seen sneaking around when Scamp peeked into a room, spotting what looked like a computer showing a soda on the screen. It seemed to confuse Scamp, who didn't know what soda had to do with anything. 'What the heck is soda being used for a govornment project for? Did they spike it?"

A male Husky walked up to his chair and looked at the computer, loving what he was seeing. When he pulled up what looked like a kill count, Scamp became shocked when it showed that twenty five hunrdred people have already died. This worried Danny, who questioned what was going on. "What is it Scamp?"

"It looks like a kill count for something." Scamp explained as quietly as he could. "I think something's in that soda on the computer there." The trip then heard a helicotper outside with Scamp snapping a picture and running for a window, with the others following him. Scamp jumped out the window and grabbed onto the helicopter, with Danny and Angel joining in. Scamp was relieved to see Slash lending him his paw, which he accepted and they all climbed up. The three flew off with Scamp looking at his photo.

* * *

Scamp and the others were seen in the helicopter with Slash getting a look at Scamp's photo of the kill count. The photo seemed to interest Slash, who thankfully had a bit of knowledge on it. "So they finally went for the soda plan."

"Soda plan?" Scamp grabbed himself a d.r pepper from the fridge and wondered what the scheme was all about. "What's that? Do they pee in sodas or something?"

"I wish that was it." Slash implied, feeling that this was much worse. "No, they're trying to make their own made soda, vrixia, and spike it so they can end everyone." Sarah grabbed herself a can and opened it up, with Scamp wondering what it was about. "We don't know for sure which ones are spiked and which aren't, but they can kill anyone." Sarah saw that as a risk and spat the soda out onto the floor, making Scamp snicker and getting a chuckle from Slash. "Don't worry Sarah. I checked our blood earlier; it won't affect us or Scamp."

Sarah wiped her forehead and threw the soda can into the trash can, with Scamp questioning what the soda was about. "Hold up. Depending on our blood, that's how the soda will kill us?"

"That's right." Slash pulled up a chart that showed those who could be killed by vrixia. "I checked and you're along with me, Crush, Sarah, Angel and a couple others we don't know in the ones that can't be killed. It's a rarity, but a gem."

Scamp saw this as an opportunity to bust some crooks, knowing what he had to do. "So say I wanted to bust the Hollywood military for this. How do you think they'd react?"

* * *

Slash was seen on Mole king's computer with Scamp turning to Mole king. "Thanks for letting us research that Vrixia thing dude."

"Anything for you Scamp." Mole king replied, still wondering how Vrixia could get as popular as it did so fast. "Still; I'm questioning to how it was able to get as popular as it did with this little effort. One hundred beings in Hollywood have already died from it."

"Then how is it still making money?" Mole king shrugged and Scamp walked up to the computer, getting a look at how Vrixia still makes money. When he saw the reason why, he seemed baffled to what it was. "That's it? The company size?" Scamp sighed and walked over to a window, pointing to the outside. "So people and canines from all around the world are dying from this poison drink and we can't do anything about it."

"That's the long and short of it, yes." Slash saw the money that the company was making and got a bad feeling from it. "At this rate the entire population could end up becoming extinct."

Danny was seen looking up something on his phone and what he found appeared to be helpful. "Maybe we can get something from here." Danny showed Slash what looked like a church that had a glowing yellow dot on it. "The can's are yellow, and I can see a hint of purple when I zoom in. (Slash zooms in) I think it's part of the source."

Slash nodded in understanding, finding the idea itself rather interesting. "Making a drink popular after spiking it. Intriguing."

"Yeah. Usually it's spike the most popular drink that's currently out." Angel chuckled a bit. "If it was at rate though then we wouldn't have cola. And believe me; everyone needs cola."

"Tell me about it." Sarah lied down with Angel sitting next to her. "Sure is a cruel world. It'd be even worse if we didn't have soda." Sarah took a sip out of her soda and looked at Angel.

"No kidding." Angel saw something familiar in Sarah, asking her a question to see if it was true. "By the way, why do you look so familiar?"

Sarah flinched and drank her soda again, not wanting to put Angel in harms way. "No special reason." Sarah sipped her soda again, giving Angel suspicion on what she said.

* * *

Scamp was seen walking down the road with Danny, Angel, and Sarah as the four headed for the Sarah was walking ahead however, she ended up unintentionally getting in a business worker's way; the worker seemed to be a jerk, as he pushed Sarah ahead roughly as he walked onward. When Scamp saw that the worker was drinking Vrixia, he saw an opportunity to stick up for Sarah and smacked the soda out of the worker's hand as he spoke, not shouting, but speaking with a slightly louder tone. "It'll kill ya!"

The worker rolled his eyes at Scamp's childness as Angel pulled him in with caution. "Don't draw attention. If anyone finds out what we're doing here we're dead."

"Pssh. I wasn't gonna let him get off with that." Sarah smiled at Scamp's loyalty towards his friends. "Besides. It technically would kill him; we have the research to prove it."

Scamp and the others arrived at the church building and wondered what it was all about, with Scamp walking ahead and a spike popping up. He was barely able to move his paw in time, but it did surprise him. Sarah walked ahead and scanned the place, seeming to be checking for traps. "They're onto us. This place is wired with invisible traps. The specific locations I can't say for sure, but there's a lot of them up front. We'll have to be fast if we wanna get to the building."

Scamp smirked and ran forward, surprising Sarah as the Terrier jumped through an invisible flaming hoop. He then rolled under some invisible spikes and dodging an invisible spear that came for him. When he got to the steps, he backflipped up to the top and dodged all of the spikes, clicking his tounge and pointing to Angel, who blushed softly with a smile. Sarah seemed impressed by Scamp's skills and Danny seemed worried by what was to come. Danny dashed up to Scamp with amazement at his skills. "How did you dodge all of that? No one could see them."

"I just did what my instincts told me." Scamp explained as he then headed into the building, with Danny thinking about what he said. When Angel and Sarah came in, Scamp looked back at Danny with a smile. "Cmon dude. As boring as it is you can't skip church." Danny chuckled a bit and ran up ahead to catch up with the others.

* * *

Scamp and the others continued onward as Scamp then got a headache, which he tried to shake off. When Danny saw this, he became worried and spoke up. "You doin okay Scamp?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Scamp replied. "Just got this head pain for no reason. Should brush off soon enough." Scamp then saw some sort of demon in front of him all of a sudden, confusing him. "Anyone else see that demon?"

"Can't say I did." Angel replied.

"Nope." Danny stated.

"Not a sight." Sarah added.

Scamp rubbed his head and wondered what was going on, hoping that nothing could happen. Despite him usually being laid back, he wondered if the spiked soda thing not affecting him was true or not. It gave him a dose of anxiety, not wanting to be a victim of it. Just then, the ground started shaking with everyone being worried by what was to come. When Scamp kept on halucinating though, he ended up fading away with glows, worrying everyone else as Angel grabbed Scamp. "Scamp; what's going on?"

"If I knew then I'd say." Scamp started fearing what was going on with Angel pulling out a device that Scamp took an interest in. "What's that?"

* * *

Some sort of demon world was shown with Scamp suddenly appearing in it, confusing the young Terrier as he looked around. Some sort of demon world was shown with Scamp suddenly appearing in it, confusing the young Terrier as he looked around. "Where am I? Who took me here?" scamp continued to look around in confusion, looking for a way out. 'This looks like a demon world. Heh. Nice; got that Devil May Cry vibe to it.' Scamp saw a cliff lying over him and smirked, jumping over it and continuing onward. "Seems like a good enough place to explore for a bit. Maybe I can even find a shortcut to the Vrixia source in the church."

"Scamp!" Scamp looked behind himself and saw Angel walking up to him. "Scamp; please tell me you have protection." Scamp pulled out a handgun, much to Angel's relief. "Good. Use that when you can. But be careful. Some demons in Chino are bullet proof."

Scamp seemed conflicted by that until he saw a demon in front of him, nodding to Angel and running off. When he jumped over the demon, he grabbed it's head and aimed the gun at the back of it's head. "Don't, move." The demon started sweating as Scamp got serious. "Put your hands up." The demon put it's hands up and Scamp shot it in the back of it's head. He then put his gun over his shoulder and smirked. "I prefer seeing my enemies lose."

Scamp ran off and tried to find a way out of this place, which was apparently called Chino according to Angel. When he saw some sort of giant demon, it came to him that it'd be hard to handle. But he didn't exactly care, as he was more than capable of holding his all. With all the events he's had and the acrobatic and fighting classes he's taken, he was plenty prepared.

The demon was seen eating some sort of flesh as Scamp's voice was then heard by it. "Hey sunburn!" The demon looked at Scamp, who was seen aiming his gun at him. "Let's dance." The demon scoffed and charged at Scamp, who fired a bullet, which the demon managed to dodge. The demon then aimed a swift uppercut at Scamp, who backflipped away from it and grabbed onto the demon's hand. Gaining the upper hand, he then back kicked the demon in the face and jumped over him. When Scamp aimed his gun at the demon again, the demon swatted at the gun, making Scamp back up.

Scamp wiped his lip and made sure that the demon was in the right place, backing up as the demon walked up to him. "Now I know what you're thinking. Should I kill him. And the answer may surprise you."

"It's no. Isn't it." The demon responded, surprising Scamp.

Scamp chuckled at the demon's sudden speaking ability, speaking up himself. "Bravo citizen; (Starts clapping) you managed to say your first words. (Stops clapping) I'm Scamp, and your name is (Bluntly) tell me how to get the heck out of here." The demon charged at Scamp, who slid under him and continued his swift wit. "Easy there dude. I didn't choose your name; your mom did." The demon became confused as to what Scamp was saying, with Scamp then walking up to him. "We can make this so much less cringy if you tell me how to get out of here. That'll make everything much less confusing, and much more rewarding."

The demon gave Scamp a blunt look and raised his claw up, diving it down at him as he cartwheeled out of the way. When he skidded a bit, he made sure to walk to where more ground was. "Okay, I see you're not ready for the talk. We'll wait until you hit puberty." The demon charged at Scamp at high speeds, with Scamp shooting him right in the heard. When Scamp stood atop the demon and stepped on his chest, he had the gun aimed right at his face as he smirked with his own little qoute. "Bedtime." Scamp shot the demon in the head and made the screen go straight to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits.

Scamp appeared on the screen at the end of the credits, giving a peace sign to the viewers.


	11. Terrier in Hollywood Part two

Scamp Draken

Season one Episode eleven: Terrier of Hollywood Part two

* * *

Johnny test instrumental theme for season one played during the song that would later become the intro theme; Scamp Draken as a male singer began to sing it.

A countdown began when the song started. "Drake Drake Drake. (Countdown ends) Scamp Draken. (Go go go!) He's (Scamp appears on the screen) action packed and (Scamp puts a jetpack on) turbo charged ready to blast. (Danny slides up to Scamp, who catches him) Best friend's a Dalmatian and they love to live fast (Scamp flies off while holding Danny). His (Annette is seen experimenting on something) sister Annette has him for (Scamp dashes in and takes a microchip off of Annette) crazy experiments. Check out a (Scamp eats the microchip) day in the life of Scamp Draken (Scamp gets a superhero costume and launches fire from his paw). (Go go go!)"

Scamp was seen skating through the town as the song continued. "His town's full of people who (Scamp pulls up a mega buster) faced life changing stuff. (Scamp shoots a crazy communist) Which is a lot worse than it seems with this bluff. (Scamp skates past Angel) His crush is an orphaned (Scamp skates back up to Angel and tries to look cool) Pomeranian. Check out (Lucy skates by and dumps a soda on Scamp's head) a day in the (Scamp skates after Lucy as Angel giggles) life of Scamp Draken."

The song continued with Scamp's upcoming enemy's being shown, starting with the mole king. "Mole kings, (A crazy barber is shown) barbers, (Two secret agents are seen putting special collars on Scamp's family's necks) secret agent friends. (A crazy clown is shown juggling chainsaws at a carnival) Psycho clowns, (A veteran is shown in the middle of a hardware store with a machete) veterans, (A German Shepherd motocross driver is seen with a doll of a female about two years younger than Scamp, pushing Scamp down and making him worry) motocross trends. (A crazy scientist is shown) Scientists, (A supermarket manager is shown) supermarkets, (A psycho chef is shown) head chopping chefs."

The song was about to wrap up with this final verse, with it starting off with Scamp playing video games. "Just another day in the life of a dude; (Scamp is seen crashing a party with a boombox) who likes to party hard and skate while nude; (Scamp is seen skating through town) then again he's a terrier pup; (Scamp jumps onto a fence) but even then he has the world cup; (Danny is seen running from a psycho barber as Scamp lends him his paw) for dealing with all of these crazies; (Scamp and Danny smile to each other with Danny grabbing Scamp's paw) who Buster started because he's a baby; (Scamp and Danny are seen singing at a concert) he's Scamp Dra-ken!"

Danny smashed his guitar as Scamp dropped his microphone, giving a peace sign to the audience. "Whoo!" Angel rolled her eyes while smiling as she hit the lights and the title of the show was shown.

* * *

Scamp was walking through Chino as he tried to find a way back to the real world to find the device that's spiking the cans and bottled of Vrixia. "Pretty bland for a world I randomly went to with no explination." Scamp picked up a small rock and saw a cliff, walking over to it and dropping the rock. As the rock fell, it didn't seem to be hitting any ground anytime soon. This gave Scamp chills, as he knew that he's have to stay on the ground to stay alive. "Better watch my step." Scamp continued onward and frontflipped onto a pole, jumping over to the other side of a cliff.

Angel then appeared in another hologram as Scamp saw this and walked up to her. "Thank god you're safe Scamp. I don't know how you got pulled into Chino, but I'll try my best to get you out. Just don't move."

"What if someone attacks me?" Angel shrugged upon Scamp's question, not knowing what to do in that scenario. Angel then got working on something with Scamp wondering what was going to happen if he shot Angel. Not that he would, but he wondered. "So you're a hologram, huh? (Aims the gun at Angel with her seeing it) And if I pull the trigger."

"I'll die." Angel responded, with Scamp seeming worried about what the demons could do to her. "Lucy gave me a device she had that can grant me the holographic viewing of Chino. While I can't enter the world directly, I can still enter it holographically."

"Is that last word even a word?" Scamp asked, and then he kneeled down to see a red hole that Angel was making; it was carved with an angel in the middle, so Scamp was curious to what it was. "What the heck is this circle thing?"

Angel began to explain what the hoel was made out of, just in case Scamp wanted to know. "Just a mixture hole mixture I made using d.r pepper, tree bark, wolf hair, lion semen, (Scamp stands up with a smirk) chocolate milk-"

"Good stuff." Scamp snarked with his smirk as he patted Angel on the shoulder. "So this can get me out of here, right?" Angel nodded and signaled Scamp to stand on the circle when it was finished; the Terrier did as he was told, and then Angel put his paws down. When a light started glowing around the circle, Scamp became confused, as he'd never been in the middle of anything like it before.

* * *

Angel was seen next to the circle in the real world as Scamp appeared and backed up a bit, wiping his feet with worry about something. "Get the semen off; get the semen off."

Angel giggled as she put Scamp's paws back and spoke up. "Relax dude. The semen effects don't kick in if it's in the circle."

Scamp looked at the circle and felt like a bit of an idiot. "Oh." Scamp stood up and walked off with the others. "No need to dwell on that then. Gotta stop the device."

The others ran up to Scamp, with Danny wondering how Angel got the semen in the first place. "How did you manage to get semen from a lion? And not just because they attack those they view as a threat, but just in general."

"I'd prefer not to go over the ratings." Angel implied, showing that the way she got it was rather gruesome. "I'll just say that it was easily the hardest of the ingredients for me to get, mainly just because of how hard the task was. (Looks at Danny) While I was with one of my previous owners , I stumbled upon a group of lions when I went to Africa. We managed to pick up some semen for a project, and wehn he died I stole some in case I needed it. Looks like it came in handy."

Danny nodded and wondered how he could possibly be able to contribute to the team. Sure Angel didn't NEED to help them but she at least contributed. He wanted to do something himself from time to time. But he wasn't going to let it get to him, as they had a mission to do.

* * *

Scamp and the others arrived at the location of the device that's been spiking the Vrixia. It was too bad that Scamp and the others didn't bring any wall climbing equipment with them. "Too bad Mole king's order didn't come in yet. What're we supposed to use to climb?" Sarah pulled out some sort of sphere that intrigued the others when Scamp spoke of it. "What's that?"

"It's a sphere that can shift which way gravity turns if I choose a certain wall for it." Sarah explained. "It's just a special device I made out of-"

"I don't need to know." Scamp stated as he then walked over to the wall, with Sarah blasting it and locking her controls onto it. "Make sure to turn it right once I start running up. I'm not too experienced yet, so make sure it's right when I start to slip. No sooner, no later." Sarah nodded and Scamp started running up the wall, and after about three seconds, he slipped, so Sarah turned the nozel. When Scamp got his balance back, he ran up the rest of the wall and ran right up it, managing to get to the top. He then called down to Sarah with a peace sign. "You can turn it back now!"

Sarah nodded and turned the device back to normal as Scamp then walked forward and looked for the device. When he didn't see it anywhere, he thought it might be down the door he saw on the far right of the room. 'Perhaps there's more to this plan than I thought.' Scamp walked over to the door and opened it up, making sure his gun was in there for safe keeping. With all caution made, he jumped in, knowing there was little turning back before he finished.

* * *

Scamp went down a slide and made sure not to go to fast, not wanting to fall into any kind of trap. Once he arrived at the bottom, he slid a bit, but managed to keep his footing. He then started to walk around, wondering where the device could possibly be. That was when he saw something as he looked ahead; it was the exact color of a Vrixia can, so it had to be it. Scamp knew he couldn't take his chances, so he decided to use Angel's acrobatic training as he jumped onto a pole. He then jumped from pole to pole and managed to keep his footing perfectly.

Scamp arrived at the end and then a steam reactor erupted behind him. It didn't hurt him, but it did manage to steam up his backside, making him rub his butt as he walked up to the device. The young Terrier then kneeled down and got a look at the devices control panel. It was too complicated for him to unlock, so he decided to just give it a good punch. That got it open, but he then saw four wires in the panel.

Scamp rolled his eyes and took his claw out, cutting all four of the wires. Whether that was a good or bad move is debatable however, as the place started shaking and Scamp ran off almost right when it did. He jumped from the poles again and looked around to see no stairs, so he took his only chance and started climbing up the slide.

* * *

Scamp tried to climb up as fast as he could, hoping that he wouldn't be hurt by anything. When he sensed something from behind, he looked under himself and saw some of the goo from the room below him rising up. Although it was moving slowly, Scamp sped up a bit to make sure it didn't touch him. He didn't know what any of that stuff did, and he sure as heck wasn't about to take any chances. Heck, for all he knew, it could've been some of that spiked Vrixia; and even if it didn't affect him in the same way it did others, he wasn't ready to find any sort of loophole.

The goo then sped up itself and made Scamp worried, making him climb up faster to avoid contact. Every time the goo sped up, Scamp sped up; this eventually led to Scamp climbing as fast as he could and the goo rising as fast as it could. The goo eventually dashed up to Scamp and got him right in the butt, making him scream as he rose up to the top. The goo burned like a thousand suns, almost as if it was up to ten million degrees of heat.

Scamp jumped out of the door and rubbed his rear end again, looking down and closing the door just as the goo rose up. He ran off and slid down the wall, siganling the others to run with him, which they did. The door continued shaking and couldn't open up, due to some kind of special lock that Scamp put on it to keep it tight. If it could burn him that bad then there's no telling who else it could burn, or to what degree. Scamp was saving the lock for a special occasion, but he knew Annette could just make another one.

* * *

Scamp and the others were seen walking down the hallway as Danny looked back with curiosity. "So how exactly did you manage to get that thing set off?"

"I honestly don't know for sure if I did." Scamp replied. "I just deacitvated the device when I saw it and it set off that good stuff. Burnt my butt too." Scamp snickered a bit. "Though, it won't be anywhere near as much as when we stop the dude who started this whole mess. He's gonna look so dumb that he'll lose his money and have to make stock movies."

Scamp laughed as Angel sensed something as she looked back. She then saw a drop of the goo from the ceiling, worrying about what was going on. "Scamp, what color was that goo?"

"I think it was green. Why?" Scamp asked, as they then felt the building shake and Scamp knew exactly what that was. "Never mind!" Scamp ran towards a window and jumped out of it, sliding down the wall and catching Angel when she jumped down. Scamp set Angel down as Danny then arrived with them as Sarah jumped down as well. The four of them then looked up and saw the place burning from the inside, walking off as Scamp spoke with snark. "Took longer than I expected." Scamp scoffed. "Church." Scamp and the others walked off, with Danny hoping the church could be rebuilt.

Danny wondered what Vrixia would do to him if he drank it, knowing what spiked meant, but not knowing how fast it'd take effect. "How fast do you think Vrixia would've killed me in if I drank one? Say I didn't know it could kill me."

"That's a good question actually." Angel admitted. "We might have to look it up when we get back." Angel nodded to Scamp, who pulled out his phone and sent a text to Mole king.

* * *

Collette was still working on the dress and had just finished it up, presenting it to Mole king, who took a big liking to it. "Very authentic. You'd make an amazing designer even as an elder. I heard some of them can go blind, but you'd be a clear exception."

Collette giggled at Mole king's words, not knowing whether to be flattered or insulted. "You sure are something." Collette let Mole king take the dress and put it on with it looking smashing on him. "Never thought I'd see a boy rocking a dress. Aside from transgenders, but I don't think they count." Mole king chuckled a bit as Annette continued. "Why do you need a dress for your part in the movie anyway?" Mole king signaled Collette to wait a minute and then walked over to his closet. When he pulled out a wig and pulled it on, Collette got a clearer picture. "So you're playing as a girl."

"Yep. A bit hard I know, but I've been practicing for weeks now." Mole king figured that his chances of nailing the part were high. "Of course, I also tried my best to not insult your gender, as to make sure that nothing was to go wrong during the movie."

"I don't see how either of those mix up, but okay." Collette thought for a moment and figured that she could get herself a copy of the movie. It felt natural that she should watch it after helping with the dress. "Any chance I can get a copy when it's done?"

"Oh sweetheart; you can get it without paying if you like." Mole king said with a humble voice. "Just make sure you keep the golden copy safe if you get that one. It'll be the super rare one." Collette nodded in understanding, making sure to keep whichever copy she got safe. "This dress is so comfy. That will make my part much easier to play." Mole king chuckled a bit more, loving the feel of Collette's dress.

* * *

Scamp and the others were seen in the helicopter as Slash looked over the Vrixia notes they printed off of Mole king's computer. "These ratings are pretty high indeed. Anything above eighty percent for a death risk is far from a chance anyone should take." Slash put the notes down and turned to Scamp. "What we wanna know is how some people or canines are actually immune to this stuff. It's unreal."

"Well don't go asking me dude, cause I don't know either." Scamp looked at the notes and questioned how they could even exist, or how Vrixia was made to begin with. "They must have a lot of money if they can make a soda company; those things are packed with fundings. But why would they make some kind of soda that can kill people?"

"There are some questions in this world that no one can answer Scamp." Slash admitted, despite wanting to get the answers for some questions himself. "It's a pain to see those die when they don't deserve it too." Slash looked out the window and looked on a past experience he had.

* * *

Angel was seen watching Tv in Mole king's room as Sarah walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge and getting herself a soda. When she saw Angel watching Tv, she walked up to her and sat down next to her. "What're you watching?"

"Just this anime Scooter introduced me to." The anime showed a lion cub putting his arms under a lioness's arms, holding her in place to keep her from moving. "It's called The Legend of Kion. The premise itself is that Kion and his friends defend the Pride lands from evil while looking for the Band Gods. That's the first two seasons at least. It'll be more complex in the next season onward."

."Gotya." Sarah looked at Angel and wondered when she should tell her the truth, not wanting to do it too early or too late. 'It's not like she can never know. She has every right to. I just can't do it before the right moment, or wait until it passes.' Sarah looked at the Tv and sipped her soda. 'I'll just play it cool for now.'

"So quick question." Sarah nodded and let Angel speak. "If you ended up farting in someone's house and couldn't hold it in, how do you think they'd react? Would they care or not?"

"I guess it'd depend on their personality." Sarah answered, and then she snickered a bit as Angel sighed of relief; not exactly doing what she just questioned the reaction of, but still. 'At least she's laid back enough to understand.'

* * *

Lucy was seen in a room from the business Husky's government building watching a show on her Tv as she groaned at something she seemed to dislike. "Of all the episodes you make a callback on, you chose the fake acting Princess troll one? She was clearly faking it!" Just then, the Husky from earlier walked into the room and Lucy looked behind her, noticing his sour mood and seeming a bit off by it. "What's with the bad mood dad? You look like you just say The Mysterious Mare Do-Well."

"I wouldn't blame you for thinking that, but no." The father replied, crushing the glass he held and ignoring the pain. "Some Terrier ended up stopping the machine I was using to spike the Vrixia soda. Now I have to make a new machine somewhere else; likely even hide it on all angles."

Lucy wasn't necessarilly to fond of that idea, knowing how much it'd cost. She also caught onto the fact that Scamp could be interfering with her dad's work, which was something she could respect deep down, but she still loved her father. "Why don't you just make a live guardian too? That way it'd cost you a lot less. I think you have the essentials." Lucy's father thought for a moment and took a liking to the idea.

* * *

Lucy was seen shooting a basketball into a hoop in the living room to pass the time, walking over to the ball and picking it up when she made the shot. When she looked up at some sort of board that was high up on the wall, she became disgusted by it, with it then being shown that it was a Vrixia board. Lucy wasn't all that big a fan of the fact that her father was the leader of that stuff; she couldn't believe he would poison people like that. Not only that, but the only reason she got close with Scamp at the dodgeball tournament was because she thought he might be able to help him.

Lucy pulled out the phone number Scamp gave her, hoping that it was the real deal. The two of them had a history of pranking each other, and despite knowing that Scamp knew when to quit, she herself didn't know when he thought that was. It was a difficult choice to make of whether or not she should betray her father, despite the horrible thing he's doing. She put the number away, deciding to save it for a later and more serious time.

Lucy's fatehr walked into the room and saw that she wasn't doing anything, wondering if everything was okay. "Is everything okay Lucy? I thought you'd be a bit more active in here."

"I'm fine dad. Just thinking about something." Lucy made another shot and scored, walking over to the ball and picking it up. "So how's that Vrixia thing you're doing coming along? Nicely I hope; we need the cash for home."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that." Lucy didn't know this, but one of the reasons her father was doing this was to support his family. There was a much more cruel reason under that one however, that more were aware of. "I've been thinking. We rarely ever hang out, and I thought we could spend some time together later; after I finish a piece of my work."

Lucy made another shot as she looked at her father, wondering what sort of offer he was making; it was unlike him to bring up anything but work, school, or whatever was going on at the time. As she spoke, she showed her suspicion. "Go on."

"I thought we could go out for a treat. Your choice." Lucy saw this offer as a good way to spend some time with her father, since he was always too busy with work to try and keep them afloat.

* * *

Angel was seen on the roof with Scamp as the Terrier charged at her, with Angel grabbing Scamp's paw and throwing him backwards. Scamp landed flat on his back with Angel then stepping on his chest, looking down at him with a smirk. "You're getting better every day."

Scamp chuckled and stood up once Angel stepped off of him, rubbing his back as he did so. "Yeah, but you're the clear master at this sort of thing. Where did you learn all of those moves anyway?"

"I learned them from my previous hometown before my family came to America." Angel explained as flashbacks were shown. "It was a pretty intense ride and we ended up being seperated from my sister. Thankfully though, we were able to get out of the scenario ourselves." The flashbacks ended with Angel looking back on her sister's life. "I just wish I could've saved her in time."

Scamp stood up and put his paws on Angel's shoulder, speaking with compassion and well meaning. "It's not your fault. You were younger at the time; you weren't as brave as you are now." Angel flinched at Scamp's words of wisdom. "And who knows? Maybe she's still a live out there." Angel smiled and hugged Scamp, who wrapped his arms around her as he spoke up again. "But I'm not making any promises."

* * *

Danny was seen in the jet as he walked up to Slash with a soda, sitting down next to him and asking a question. "So this thing can form from both a fighter jet, and a helicopter. How does that work exactly?"

"It's one of our special features that we made back at the military base." Slash explained, and then he pointed to a green button. "See this button right here? That's how we switch it up. Depending on the scenario, that's how we use it." Danny nodded in understanding as Slash then said something else. "Or we could just use the engine to make a cruise car. I've always been up for a little break every now and then."

"Yeah, even the fun jobs you need a break from every now and then." Danny replied, and then he looked out the window. "Too much work and not enough fun is no way to live a life, which is one reason I hang out with Scamp all the time; even if he can be a bad influence."

Slash became intrigued by Danny's words, not expecting him to say something like that. "How so?"

"Well we've known each other since Kindergarden, and we hit it off as soon as we first met." Danny explained. "I don't wanna go into any major detail right now, but I think us being friends was fate." Slash smiled upon the sound of what Danny was saying, taking a large liking a loyal friend. "Every friendship happens for one reason or another, and I have my own for staying friends with Scamp. He means a lot to me, so I'll always be there for him." Danny looked out the window and smiled as he saw the ocean that they were looking over.

* * *

Scamp was seen drinking a soda out on the rooftop as he looked at the view lying over Mole king's house. He then let out a burp and set the soda can down next to him just as his dad walked up to him. "Hey champ. Ya thinking about anything?"

"Just that Vrixia stuff." Scamp answered. "How does it work to where my blood can't be affected by it, and yet other dogs of my breed can? Like, if there's one Terrier that gets a spiked Vrixia then would it have the same effect on them as it would anyone else?"

Tramp shrugged and sat down next to Scamp, finding the topic interesting to think about. "It's certainly something worth thinking about, I'm not gonna lie." Tramp thought about all that Scamp must've gone through, hoping he could help him in some way. "I wonder if any of those crazies Buster messed with would die from Vrixia. Not that I would want them to of course, but it's an interesting thought if you think about it."

"Heh. Yeah, it is." Scamp thought about what Buster's been doing this entire time, being disgusted by it. "I just can't believe he's using their tragidies to his advantage; It's just so sickening. You know what I mean, right?"

Tramp nodded, understanding where Scamp was coming from. Although he never met any of the crazies aside from Mole king, he knew that what Scamp was going through couldn't have been easy. "It's no easy task Scamp. But that's just how life is. A world of struggles and reliefs all mixed up into one, waiting to happen in their own times. A mixture of both happened when you met Angel, cause now you can face the crazies on your own thanks to her training, and on the otehr paw now Buster might get the upper hand at one point. But I'd much rather think of the former."

Scamp thought about his father's words for a moment and then chuckled, knowing that his father was trying to make him feel better. "Same here. Besides; a part of me feels like the chase sequence they made when I met them might've been staged." Tramp chuckled a bit himself with Scamp tossing him a soda. "And it did help us grow a bit closer, so it's got that goin for it." Tramp smiled and looked at the view with his son, glad to be spending some time with him.

* * *

Angel was seen in the basement looking at some stuff in the book that Mole king showed them. While looking through the book, Sarah walked down the stairs and over to her, looking at the book and seeming interested in it. "What's that?"

"It's a book on the relics and stuff we can find here." Angel explained. "It's pretty much the whole reason Scamp came here, and little did we know the first thing we'd be looking for would be an insanely packed soda spiking company."

Sarah looked back on the event that she just had with Scamp, Danny, and Angel, wondering what other things they could do. "It was a lot of fun seeing Scamp dodge all those traps. Did you really teach him all of the moves he knows?"

"Off screen, yeah." Angel suddenly felt her stomach growl, looking at Sarah with concern. "Quick warning; gotta fart." Sarah covered her nose as Angel's rear end was shown when Angel sighed and released a three second fart that reeked of mushy eggs (pffffft). Angel was shown giving off a relieved smile as she then whiffed the fart away. "Pretty hard to believe I know. But I learned a lot from when I lived in my previous hometown, which from what I can remember was China." Sarah smiled at Angel's proud tomboy personality for her own reason soon to come.

* * *

Collette was seen looking at the dress she made Mole king, loving just about everything she did with it. 'It's nice to be making something for someone who won't try to humiliate me upon every chance he gets. Mole king's a lot nicer than that last loser." Collette lied down on the bed she was on and thought about what she would do next. 'I wonder how hard it is to become a full time fashion designer. I've always been in on the occupation department, but I never applied for any jobs. Due to not being old enough of course"

Mole king entered the room and grabbed the dress just as he tossed Collette his number. "Call me if anything happens. The movie shootings in thirty minutes." Collette nodded and Mole king headed off, with Collette looking at his number with a smile.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits.

Scamp appeared on the screen at the end of the credits, giving a peace sign to the viewers.


	12. Terrier in Hollywood Part three

**Disclaimer:** Since this is the season finale, I thought it'd be fair to let you know that I'll be making this as a summer exclusive, so there won't be any more content until the summer of 2019. Until then, enjoy the finale, and feel free to read some of my other stories while waiting for season two to come around.

* * *

Scamp Draken

Season one Episode twelve: Terrier of Hollywood Part three

* * *

Johnny test instrumental theme for season one played during the song that would later become the intro theme; Scamp Draken as a male singer began to sing it.

A countdown began when the song started. "Drake Drake Drake. (Countdown ends) Scamp Draken. (Go go go!) He's (Scamp appears on the screen) action packed and (Scamp puts a jetpack on) turbo charged ready to blast. (Danny slides up to Scamp, who catches him) Best friend's a Dalmatian and they love to live fast (Scamp flies off while holding Danny). His (Annette is seen experimenting on something) sister Annette has him for (Scamp dashes in and takes a microchip off of Annette) crazy experiments. Check out a (Scamp eats the microchip) day in the life of Scamp Draken (Scamp gets a superhero costume and launches fire from his paw). (Go go go!)"

Scamp was seen skating through the town as the song continued. "His town's full of people who (Scamp pulls up a mega buster) faced life changing stuff. (Scamp shoots a crazy communist) Which is a lot worse than it seems with this bluff. (Scamp skates past Angel) His crush is an orphaned (Scamp skates back up to Angel and tries to look cool) Pomeranian. Check out (Lucy skates by and dumps a soda on Scamp's head) a day in the (Scamp skates after Lucy as Angel giggles) life of Scamp Draken."

The song continued with Scamp's upcoming enemy's being shown, starting with the mole king. "Mole kings, (A crazy barber is shown) barbers, (Two secret agents are seen putting special collars on Scamp's family's necks) secret agent friends. (A crazy clown is shown juggling chainsaws at a carnival) Psycho clowns, (A veteran is shown in the middle of a hardware store with a machete) veterans, (A German Shepherd motocross driver is seen with a doll of a female about two years younger than Scamp, pushing Scamp down and making him worry) motocross trends. (A crazy scientist is shown) Scientists, (A supermarket manager is shown) supermarkets, (A psycho chef is shown) head chopping chefs."

The song was about to wrap up with this final verse, with it starting off with Scamp playing video games. "Just another day in the life of a dude; (Scamp is seen crashing a party with a boombox) who likes to party hard and skate while nude; (Scamp is seen skating through town) then again he's a terrier pup; (Scamp jumps onto a fence) but even then he has the world cup; (Danny is seen running from a psycho barber as Scamp lends him his paw) for dealing with all of these crazies; (Scamp and Danny smile to each other with Danny grabbing Scamp's paw) who Buster started because he's a baby; (Scamp and Danny are seen singing at a concert) he's Scamp Dra-ken!"

Danny smashed his guitar as Scamp dropped his microphone, giving a peace sign to the audience. "Whoo!" Angel rolled her eyes while smiling as she hit the lights and the title of the show was shown.

* * *

Scamp was sleeping in his bed at the hotel room and seemed to be having a really bad dream of some sorts. As he was squirming, he seemed to be trying his hardest to escape the dream, finding it too terrifying to sit through. We were then shown what he was dreaming about, and it was far from pretty. What he saw in his dream was a town full of dead bodies, which made him anxious upon the sight of it. He then arrived at his house, which he feared would turn out the worst. So he went inside and looked around and was surprised to see no one there.

Scamp walked around and saw no one there, so he figured that they must've been out, but he then heard a faint voice. "Scamp." Scamp looked into the kitchen and walked closer when he heard the voice speak again. "Scamp." When Scamp looked over the counter, he saw a skeleton that was in the shape of Danny. He ran over to the skeleton in horror and picked it up by it's head, unable to process what'd happened. The skeleton then spoke again. "Scamp."

Scamp was confused by the skeleton speaking and wanted to know what was up, hoping that he could get an answer or two. "Danny. If this is you then I need to know. Who did this? What's going on and who did this to the town?"

The skeleton looked up at Scamp and spoke in a raspy voice. "It was Minto." Danny slowly went into ash as Scamp panicked and tried to pick up his remains. When he failed to do so, he was in a state of intense vulnerability, and he didn't know what to do anymore. He then noticed the world vibrating around him and he covered his ears, trying to block out the sound. It eventually became too much for him and forced him to wake up on instinct; he then looked at Danny with fear. He knew he'd have to protect everyone else, but he didn't know how.

* * *

Scamp was shown to be eating breakfast on the balcony as Danny walked over to him and sat down next to him. "Hey Scamp." Scamp gave Danny a wave and Danny started biting into his bacon. "So I noticed that you've been looking over the city for a while now. You seemed pretty down while doing that."

"I've just been thinking about stuff." Scamp explained. "I had a really insane dream last night; you and I were the only ones in it. I was walking around town, and when I got home I saw your skeleton talking to me on the floor." Danny was surprised by that and Scamp chuckled a bit. "Tell me about it dude. And you don't even live with me, so it was a bit of a shocker. Anyway, then you went into ashes and I couldn't do anything to stop you. Then I heard this strange vibrating sound that really got me."

Danny seemed a bit conflicted on that dream, not knowing how to respond to it. "I see." Danny bit into his toast slice and wondered what the dream could've possibly represented. "Pretty dark dream if I can even call it that. Must've been hard to take."

"Believe me; it was." Scamp replied, seeming a bit off while even just thinking about it. "It feels so edgy to even think about something like that. I just hope it was a random nightmare though, and that it didn't lead to anything. Cause the last thing I want is to see any of my allies die before me." Scamp looked over the balcony again and Danny was about to speak up, but he stopped himself, as he didn't want to worry Scamp any more.

* * *

Lucy was at the ice cream shop with her father as she bit into her chocolate cone, making her father chuckle a bit upon seeing it. "Ya know, dogs in the real world can't eat chocolate without dying." Lucy flinched and spat the bite onto the floor, making the employee snicker and making her father laugh softly. "Don't worry Luc. It can't hurt us in this world."

"Oh, good." Lucy chomped down her ice cream and took out a five, getting ready for another one. "Maybe this one cherry. I like variety in my servings." The employee nodded and went to get Lucy's second cone with Lucy looking at her dad with a smile. "Ya know dad, it's nice that we finally get to hang out after like, what; five whole years?" Lucy looked back on the last time she spent time with her father. Besides today of course. "I still can't believe out last memory together was me being dropped off at daycare."

"Yes, I believe so." Lucy's father saw Scamp walking around town with Danny and panicked, recognizing him on the cameras. 'That little brat again? I'll be he's here to harm my daughter in front of me.'

Lucy saw Scamp and couldn't help but mock him with a smirk. "Didn't expect someone of such low standards to come here. What's the occasion?"

"First off, you have the same standards as me, so that's pretty hypocritical." Scamp snarked, and then he got to the chase. "Second off, I came here becuase my sister Collette got hired by a friend of mine as a fashion designer for a movie he's making and I decided to look for some old prophecies to pass the time."

"Ah, I got ya." Lucy replied, and then she pointed behind herself. "So that's my dad in case you're wondering, so don't try anything to ruin-"

Scamp ignored Lucy as soon as she said dad and walked up to Lucy's father. "So your her father then?" Lucy's father nodded, trying to act nice around Scamp. "You two seem close."

"Actually, this is the first time we spent time together in five years." Lucy's father explained, much to Scamp's surprise.

"Five years?" Scamp laughed a bit as he sat down with Danny sitting down next to him. "You totally gotta get out more dude."

"I was literally cooped up in work during that time." Lucy's father stated, with Scamp laughing a bit more.

"That's no excuse." Scamp set a ten dollar bill on the counter. "Get me a double chocolate, and Danny; what do you want?"

"I'll take a caramel." Scamp nodded and set the bill up with the employee taking it and going to get the ice cream cones. Danny started to wonder what else they could find in Hollywood, if Scamp wanted to of course. "So Scamp, any other ideas on where we can look for artifacts and stuff?"

"Not at the moment, no." Scamp replied, with Lucy's father was seen looking at him. "The time we've had here has been plenty of a ride; to me anyway. But even if we don't find anything, at least we were able to get that Vrixia stuff done with." The camera panned onto Lucy's father's face with him glaring at Scamp.

* * *

Angel was seen on the hotel roof with Sarah as the two were doing some sparring up there. Angel landed a solid punch on Sarah's face with Sarah then low sweeping her and making her fall onto her back. This allowed Angel to roll back and try to kick Sarah, only for Sarah to back up just in time. Angel charged at Sarah and aimed a kick at her, only for Sarah to grab her foot and throw her onto her back. Angel then landed a karate chop on Sarah's wrist and made her let go, allowing Angel to tackle Sarah and pin her to the floor with ease.

Angel smirked as she sat atop Sarah with the latter then grabbing her by her face and throwing her aside. Sarah wiped her lip and Angel wiped her cheek when she stood up. The two of them admired the others strength, with Angel finding it familiar somehow. The two then charged at each other and collided a punch, giving Angel an opening and she took it, and landed a solid knee on Sarah. Sarah took a liking to this and grabbed Angel's foot with ease. "You really know what you're doing."

Angel flipped over Sarah and sat on her head, making sure not to let out anything she wouldn't want to at the time. "I try." Angel karate chopped Sarah's wrist again and made her let go, allowing Angel to flip back a bit and kick her stomach when she went back over to her. Sarah stood up and Angel felt as if she saw her skills somewhere before, wondering where she got them from. "I don't know why Sarah, but your skills feel pretty familiar." Sarah flinched at those words. "Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

Sarah sighed and wiped her lip again, not wishing to reveal anything to Angel just yet. "I don't wanna say right now. Could lead to danger." Sarah walked past Angel with a sorrow look, with Angel shrugging and walking with her. "Angel. Do you...miss your sister?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Angel replied, with Sarah sighing of relief and rubbing Angel's head. This confused Angel, as she didn't find the response to her question all that clear. At the same time though, she didn't wanna spend the whole day wanting answers for no reason, so she decided to drop it for now.

* * *

Scamp was seen walking around the city with Danny as he kept thinking about the dream he had last night. He just couldn't shake his head off completely, even if he could do it temporarily. It's almost as if it was so stubborn that he just couldn't get rid of it. Almost like it was now a part of him. Danny noticed his conflicted look and became worried for him. "You okay Scamp?"

Scamp flinched and looked at Danny, trying to keep his cool so he wouldn't scare him. "Yeah, I'm good." Scamp looked up to the sky and saw a cloud that looked like him giving a peace sign. It did manage to intrigue him, despite the fact that he couldn't exactly make out why it was there. "Why do you think clouds form the way they do?" Danny seemed surprised to hear such a question from Scamp, who was usually a lot less calmly spoken. "It's just that...some of them can make really incredible designs. How do you think they do that?"

"That's a good question actually." Danny replied, not knowing how to respond to it himself. "I've never really considered that. Maybe it's just how they form when they're made. Clouds come and go, so it's hard for anyone to tell really."

Scamp nodded, seeing Danny's point as valid. "Ditto." Scamp wondered if he could use something to shake his mind off of the nightmare. Not something boring like talking about clouds, but something more action packed and not as violent. "You think we'll find any relics back at home?" Danny shrugged, wondering what Scamp was catching onto with his words.

* * *

Lucy's father was in his office putting some sort of Dna hair piece he took from Scamp during the time he met him and Danny. When he placed the dna piece on the scanner, he waited for it to be complete; when the process finished however, he saw something that he never thought he'd find. He found a critical piece of information that held the truth to why Scamp was so strong. It also led to something that he never expected in the same manner. It just so happened that he had some details that could be of a shock to the young Terrier.

Lucy's father walked away from his computer just as Lucy entered the room, not wanting his daughter to get involved in this. He walked up to her and kneeled down to her as he put both paws on her shoulders. "Don't look." Lucy's father walked off and Lucy looked at the computer, not knowing what to do. Her curiosity was too much for her to ignore, but she didn't want to betray her father. Then again, to her it was just disobeying an order; she'd done it before.

Lucy walked up to the computer with the curiosity of what her father had discovered. When she discovered what it was, it shocked her. She didn't know how to respond to this. All this time she'd been rivals with someone like this and she'd never even realized it. Not wanting anyone else to know she was in there, she ran away and bolted as fast as she could. She didn't know what to think about this, even when she thought to herself. 'All this time, I've been rivals with a-" Lucy couldn't finish her thought. She was too scared to do so.

* * *

Scamp was packing his bags as Collette arrived back in the room with a copy of Mole king's movie. "Scamp, you've gotta see this!" Collette jumped onto her bed and Scamp looked at her when she showed him the case. "I just got myself a copy to Mole king's new movie. I can't believe he was finishing today."

Scamp took the copy and looked at it, wondering why Mole king would get Collette at the last second. "Why would he need you at the last scene?"

"Apparently his dress got ripped and he needed a new fresh one before the final scene." Collette explained as she took the case back. "They made the disc really fast too, something of which I wasn't expecting myself." Collette figured that she and Scamp never spent much time together and wondered if he'd like to do so. "You wanna watch it with me?"

Scamp thought for a moment and took a liking to Collette's offer, smiling as he sat down on his bed. "Yes I do." Collette smiled and went to put the disc in as Scamp lied down on his bed. "I can finish packing later." Collette jumped up onto her bed and lied down as the movie started playing when the title came up and made Scamp snicker. "Middle break up school? What kind of title is that?"

"That's what I asked." Collette replied. "Apparently it's meant to be a pilot movie to the series The Freshman, with the main character Janice being an indipendant girl who isn't a tomboy. Thank god for breaking THAT trend." Scamp nodded in agreement as the first scene came up to start the movie.

The background in the movie was shown to be some kind of hand drawn animation that Scamp was very fond of. "I'll give it this; it's got a pretty decent background." Collette nodded in agreement, knowing that she and Scamp would be exceptionally fond of the movie.

* * *

Tramp was seen putting his bags in the car as he got a phone call that he didn't expect then. When he answered his phone, he got a voice he never thought he'd hear again. "Hello Tramp."

Tramp became shocked to hear that voice again and tried to keep his cool as he replied. "Minto? Why are you calling me?"

"Oh young Tramp. The days back then were so nice and innocent." Minto continued as he spun around in his bedroom chair. "I happen to have gone through some information I found on your son that I think you've been trying to hide from him." Tramp flinched at the sound of that, knowing exactly what Minto meant. "It just so happens that he dropped by the ice cream shop when I was there with my daughter. When I met him, I noticed something familiar about him, so I got a hair sample the moment I could. And I found some rather intriguing details."

Tramp got serious when Minto kept on talking about his son, wanting to know what he was talking about. Although he had a good hunch, he knew he wouldn't know for sure until he kept asking for more information, which is exactly what he did. "What do you mean by that? What information did you gather on my son?"

"Oh, I'll let you figure that out for yourself." Minto replied with a smug grin. "But of course, if you want to keep your son, or your family in general alive, then you'll have to do it yourself." Minto hung up and Tramp put his phone away, not wanting to see anyone in his familt hurt by Minto's wrath. When he looked up to the sky, he hoped the best would come for everyone he cared about; especially for his son, for there was something mysterious about him that he knew he'd have to reveal one day. He didn't want anyone he knew closly to be hurt, which is why he had to protect them.

* * *

Scamp and Collette had just finished the movie with the final clip showing a young adult girl with a red hair, a gray vest and tank top underneath that, and blue shorts. The movie ended with the girl walking up to the school with her bag and it going to black and playing the credits. The credits theme just so happened to be On my own by Ashes Remain, with Scamp taking the disc out and putting it back into it's case. "Kind of an unfitting song for the movie's credits, but other than that, I was a lot more interested than I thought I'd end up becoming."

"No kidding." Collette replied, loving what she just finished watching. "I still can't believe Janice managed to keep her cool through all that. Well she still showed that she struggles and makes mistakes like everyone else, but she's really level headed. We need more female leads like her; where they're not tomboys but are still strong enough in their own way to achieve what they want in life and get there without giving up."

"My point exactly." Scamp walked back over to his bag and gave Collette the case before he continued packing. "Her development wasn't much, but it worked for what it wanted to do. Can't wait for The Freshman to come along."

"Same here." Collette walked up to her bag and thought about how she could contribute to the show. "Maybe I could become a voice actor. I've always wondered what I could do outside of fashion design."

Scamp zipped up his bag and seemed interested in what Collette was saying. "That's pretty interesting actually, since it seemed like you had your choice on what you wanted to do with your life fully set."

Collette flinched and showed a conflicted look, not knowing what she wanted to do with her life. "I actually never found something that stuck." Scamp seemed surprised by what Collette just said, hoping she could find what she wanted to do soon enough.

* * *

Lucy was in her room at Minto's headquarters while being conflicted on what her dad found on Scamp. She didn't know what to think of it, especially since she never knew anything about Scamp aside form his snarky yet adventure loving nature. It was a huge shock to her and she hoped that she could keep it from the wrong canine. Who knows what could happen if she were to reveal it to someone who'd just use it against everyone on earth? When she looked up at the ceiling, she started to get confliction on what she should do now.

Lucy lied down on her bed and thought to herself what she should do, reflecting on the choices she has at the moment. 'If I tell Scamp then he'll be horrified to hear about it. And if I don't then there's no telling what could go down. And yeah his lame family could tell him, but what if they take too long?' Lucy sighed and tried to think of a loophole outside of this whole scenario, not knowing if she should even be involved in the whole thing.

Lucy took out a quarter and prepared to flip it, hoping it'd make a good choice for her. "Heads I help, tails I don't." Lucy flipped the quarter and the heads sign shone when the lamp hit it and then went to the floor. When the quarter landed on heads, Lucy knew what she had to do now. She picked up the quarter and put it away so she could think about how she could keep Scamp and everyone else save. "It's not that I even like that dumb Terrier, or maybe I do and don't know it yet. Let's hope that's as a friend though."

Minto opened the door and Lucy looked as he walked in. "Hey Lucy. It's almost time for you to head back to your hometown. Just thought you'd like to know that before the car came."

Lucy nodded and smiled at her father, not wanting him to know what she saw. "Right. Thanks dad." Minto gave a wave to Lucy and closed the door with Lucy lying down on her bed again. Although she knew she was going to help Scamp however she could, she couldn't figure out why. She and Scamp hated each other since they were kids, so it confused the heck out her as to why fate would want this. It gave her a huge amount of confliction. Something she already had enough of on her paws.

* * *

Angel was in the buffet room walking out with a soda as she thought about why Scamp was sent to Chino. 'Why would Scamp get sent to Chino like that? That's a world that only demons can go to, or at least survive in.' Something popped into Angel's head that she figured could have linked to Scamp. 'It's not like...he can't be.' Angel headed over to the elevator and walked inside when everyone else exited, pressing the button to her floor and thinking more about this. 'Well I can't just assume this. I should wait until I know for sure."

Angel drank from her soda and then got a call from someone, answering it to see who was calling her. "Yeah?"

"Hey Angel. Just wanted to let you know that we'll be leaving in an hour." Scamp stated when he was seen on the other line. "You'll have plenty of time to get back."

"Just keep in mind that there could be something off down there." Danny warned Angel. "We don't need another situation with Chino."

"Okay, thanks guys." Angel hung up and sighed of relief, hoping that her thought was invalid. 'As much as I love him, I doubt we'd be able to work it out if what I'm thinking is true. But he just can't be another species; he's too him to be anything like that.' Angel figured that she couldn't decode anything without proper facts. 'I guess I'll just have to wait and see for myself.'

* * *

Slash and Crush were shown in their ship with Sarah's taking a look at what Minto's doing at his headquarters. Scamp was indeed surprised when he saw that Minto was able to get some data on him, not knowing that the one he met beforehand was Minto. Actually, he didn't even know that Minto was the headquarters CEO. "Looks like he's a stalker of some kind."

"Perhaps." Slash got a look at the data himself and saw something on the crazies Scamp fought. "You only had to fight two of them so far? That's pretty lucky for a first season."

"Well they're the only two that've appeared so far and the third one was just a psycho with the first one reforming." Scamp explained as he drank some of the Vrixia he had in his paw. "One thing I wanna know is why everyone has to die after enjoying the taste of this stuff."

"Yep, it's a shame." Slash admitted as Sarah came onto the screen and they all saw her. "Ah, Sarah. You ready to take off."

"You bet." Sarah walked up to Scamp with a question she had in mind. "Real quick though Scamp. Angel mentioned someone named Lucy back she got you out of Chino. That name sounded familiar, and I was wondering if you knew anything."

"She's just my school rival really." Scamp admitted, not really knowing too much about Lucy herself. "She's kinda like me if I was a girl, and cared about sports over video games."

"Ah." Sarah put out her paw with a smile and Scamp fist bumped her. "Well it's been a ride dude. Maybe we'll meet again." Scamp nodded and ran off the ship with Sarah seeing a light in him that could brighten up anyone.

* * *

Scamp and the others were driving home and Scamp was heard talking to Mole king. "Yeah dude, it was deffinetely one of the best movies I've seen yet. Kinda wish the credits theme was more fitting though."

"Yeah, I figured I'd get feedback on that. See, it's supposed to be an ironic choice of theme." Mole king explained. "It's not supposed to be expected, but instead it's meant to be made from a particular group of scenes I think you'll be able to figure out about on your own."

"Ah, got it." Scamp thought about the series and hoped that it'd be as good as the movie. "Well either way, I should be heading out now. Later dude."

"Chio!" Mole king exclaimed with style, and then he hang up and Scamp put his phone away as he looked out the window. He seemed curious about the information that Minto had on him. He never did get a good look at that, so it intrigued him a great deal. He wondered what the information could possibly have on him. It made him wonder if there was anything his loved ones were hiding from him. Despite this, he knew that he'd have to stop Minto, as well as Buster with the crazies. He couldn't let this get in the way of that.

* * *

Sarah was on the ship grabbing herself a d.r pepper and opening it up, taking a big gulp out of it. She then set her can down and looked upto Slash and Crush, seeming curious as to what they'd do next. "So what's the plan for the future?"

"Beats me." Slash admitted. "We mostly just wait for the missions to pop up, as you've seen before. But it was pretty cool to see Scamp again, so hopefully we can get some more cases with him." Slash put his feet up and let out a whistle. "We'll most likely just chill at the HQ until we get a mission that excites us."

"Fine with me." Sarah thought about Angel, having plenty of fond memories with her that she wished Angel could remember. "So about Angel. You won't tell her she's my sister, will you?"

"Not until she begs us." Slash joked, and then he stood up and walked over to the fridge. "Bur for real; you don't have anything to worry about." Sarah sighed of relief at that thought, glad to see that she could keep Angel safe for a while longer. The jet arrived back at HQ with Sarah, Slash, and Crush getting off. Sarah looked up to the sky with hoping for Angel as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

An instrumental version of the main theme played during the credits.

Scamp appeared on the screen at the end of the credits, giving a peace sign to the viewers.


End file.
